NORMAL?
by TianLian
Summary: Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai. Namun, Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain? [HUNKAI-KAISTAL-CHANKAI] YAOI semi STRAIGHT Oh Sehun-Kim Jongin-Park Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: M BRROOOHHH**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Krystal dengan suara serak. "apa kau bosan denganku?"

.  
Jongin menghela napas sambil menahan tangan Krystal yang mulai mengusap perut telanjang Jongin.  
.

"Tidak."  
.

"Lantas kenapa?"

.  
"Karena aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak mau mennyakitimu dengan melakukan ini, Krys."

.  
Krysral menatap Jongin nanar. Tangannya yang tadinya meronta dalam cengkraman Jongin pada akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Saat itu, Jongin pun mencoba menurunkan Krystal dari atas tubuhnya. Krystal terduduk lemah di sebelah Jongin sambil menatap matanya― kosong.

.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring aja."

.  
Melihat Krystal yang tidak merespon, Jongin pun menggendong Krystal ke tempat tidur. Saat  
Jongin membaringkannya perlahan, dia tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Sudah  
sejam berlalu, mungkin efek obatnya mulai berkurang. Dia tidak seresah sebelumnya.  
Meskipun wajahnya masih memerah dan napasnya masih juga tersengal.

.  
"Aku mau menelepon-" Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dan akhirnya  
terhempas ke tempat tidur. Jongin sudah akan bersuara saat bibir Krystal mulai melumat  
bibir Jongin dengan kuat. Kystal naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dan duduk di sana. Perlahan, bergerak  
menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin, yang membuat Krystal mendesah pelan dan Jongin  
menggeram tertahan.

.

"Krys," ucap Jongin disela ciuman menggebunya.

.  
Krystal seakan tidak mendengar Jongin dan terus mencumbu agresif. Gerakannya di atas  
tubuh Jongin pun semakin cepat yang membuat tubuhnya menegang. Pada akhirnya,  
gairah Jongin pun mulai terpancing karena apa yang Krystal lakukan. Bahkan tanpa Jongin sadari, Jongin sudah membalas ciumannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **-being a gentleman-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana kita mendeskripsikan makhluk Tuhan yang sangat sexy serta menggoda iman itu hanya dalam satu kalimat? Gentleman? Begitukah. Yah… mungkin kalimat itu cocok untuknya. Untuk pemuda baik sebaik dirinya yang dengan besar hati tidak melakukan apapun pada kekasihnya yang tengah terkontaminasi obat perangsang oleh teman-temannya―dan itu berarti teman-teman Jongin juga.

.

Pemilik tubuh tan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia melirik sang kekasih―Krystal- yang dengan nyaman tidur dalam selimut tanpa ada keresahan sedikitpun. Lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada selakangannya yang masih membumbung tak nyaman.

.

Mendesah frustasi, seharusnya ia segera membawa kekasihnya pulang dari pada ikut permainan konyol itu. Yah seharusnya memang begitu karena toh akhir dari permainan itu hanya akan menyisakannya tersiksa seperti ini. Bisa saja ia melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya namun dia adalah laki-laki sejati dan menurutnya laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan bahkan sesempit apapun keadaan celananya sekarang. Tidak akan.

.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap selakangannya yang masih nyeri lalu berjalan menuju ranjang.

.

"hei, kau harus bangun Krys. Kita harus sekolah." Bisikan lembut itu membuat Krysral menggeliat dan mengjerjabkan matanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum saat pemandangan Jongin yang shirtless sungguh membuat matanya segar dan bergumam. "selamat pagi."

.

Jongin berdecak malas. "ya.. ya.. pagi! Sekarang bangun dan pakai bajumu, kita harus sekolah!"

.

Mendapat ocehan dari Jongin yang merusak pagi indahnya, Krystal mencibir dan menyingkap selimut yang hanya menyembunyikan tubuh sintalnya yang berbalut underware dengan beringas lalu mendorong Jongin dalam satu sentakan untuk kembali saling mencumbu.

.

"Kyrs!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"hei dude! Bagaimana harimu? Apa kau puas?" Chanyeol menyapa Jongin yang baru saja menempelkan pantatnya pada bangku dengan senyum 100 mega watt miliknya.

.

Tangan terampil Jongin dengan cepat menjitak kepala mulus Chanyeol. "kau pikir aku laki-laki brengsek sepertimu yang menyebar benih diladang manapun!"

.

"eeeyyyy, kalian kan sepasang kekasih. Lagipula hubungan kalian sudah cukup serius bukan. Apa salahnya mencicipi uang mukanya terlebih dulu?"

.

"apa salahhnya katamua? Tch. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Park."

.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "hei, kau hidup di abad 21 dude jangan seperti orang primitive yang hanya akan melakukan seks setelah menikah. Itu kuno, kau mengertikan. K-U-N-O!"

.

"dan itu lebih baik dari pada ajaran sesat abad 21 bangsat milikmu itu!"

.

Tawa lebar Chanyeol mulai bergema. Jongin dan Chanyeol. Semua makhluk di SHS tahu dua sejoli itu. Mereka hanyalah dua orang idiot yang tak terpisahkan, bertetangga sejak lahir dan berteman sejak lahir pula. Dua orang berandalan yang memiliki segudang prestasi dalam bidang tawuran dan bentrok antar sesama murid SMA. Pecinta film porno, dada besar, dan vagina kencang. Mereka adalah dua orang yang saling memahami, memahami bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang tanpa komitmen yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan serius dengan satu orang setelah dia pakai dan Jongin, kebalikannya. Ia pemuda yang baik. Berkomitmen tinggi dan bertanggung jawab, terutama pada selakangannya. Mereka saling memahami hal itu. Saling memahami hingga Chanyeol begitu penasaran, sampai berapa lama Jongin mampu bertahan memegang komitmen kekanakan miliknya jika godaan dunia fana ini begitu menyesakkan?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jam pertama dimulai, murid-murid yang masih bersenda gurau ―termasuk Jongin dan Chanyeol –mulai mengambil buku cetak matematika masing-masing menunggu guru Seo datang. Guru Seo adalh guru yang tegas disekolah khusus laki-laki ini. Dia termasuk guru yang ditakuti jadi tak heran jika semua murid yang ada dalam kelas 3-4 ini begitu tenang ketika memasuki pelajarannya.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Chanyeol mulai melirik Jongin yang menatap bukunya dengan padangan mesum. Tch, bocah berkomitmen apa yang melihat foto wanita telanjang saat jam pelajaran baru lima menit dimulai? Dengus Chanyeol sembari melirik pintu.

.

Srrraaakkk.

.

Sosok guru Seo yang cantik diusianya yang ke lima puluh itu pun nampak bersama pemuda pucat tanpa ekspresi yang membuat riuh kelas.

.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Jongin untuk mengembalikan kesadaran sahabat karibnya itu kealam fana. "ish, apa?" ucap Jongin kesal masih fokus pada layar handphone dihadapannya.

.

"guru Seo datang."

.

Jongin mendesah sebal lantas menutup layar hanphonenya setengah hati. Ia mengalihkan padangannya pada sang guru yang berdiri angkuh seperti biasannya dimuka kelas didampingi seorang murid tinggi dengan wajah pucat nan datar yang terlihat menyebalkan.

.

"siapa dia?" bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol.

.

"mungkin berondong baru guru Seo." Tukas Channyeol dengan serigai mesum khas miliknya.

.

Mata jongin berbinar geli, ia juga lantas menyeringai. "eeyyy… apa kau cemburu?"

.

"hm, tentu saja.. aku jadi merasa teracuhkan." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah ngawur. Keduanya terkekeh disela sesi perkenalan sang murid baru yang dipimpin oleh guru Seo. Dan alhasil mata tajam sang guru menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

.

"KIM JONGIN! PARK CHANYEOL! ANGKAT PANTAT KALIAN DAN BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS, SEKARANG!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bukan satu dua kali mereka dihukum saang guru Seo tercinta dengan berdiri dimuka kelas sembari menjewer telinga masing-masing. Bukan satu dua kali karena hampir setiap jam pelajaran keduanya selalu ricuh dengan guyonan tak berpendidikan mereka yang selalu saja sama. Tak pernah jauh dari benda bulat dengan puncak coklat yang menggemaskan, empuk serta berbau khas. Yah tidak jauh-jauh dari hal macam itu. Namun..

.

Hukuman kali ini terasa aneh bagi Kim Jongin. Oke, dia memang tidak sendirian menjalani hukuman ini. Dia toh sudah kebal bahkan terlatih tapi… ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa aneh, sangat aneh.

.

Murid baru itu, murid baru dengan wajah congkak tanpa pigmen yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh itu mengusiknya. Sangat mengusiknya. Hey, dia mau cari gara-gara dengan seorang Kim Jongin eh?

.

"pelajaran hari ini ibu akhiri, dan untuk Jongin serta Chanyeol. Tolong kalian ajak anak baru itu berkeliling saat jam makan siang nanti."

.

Jongin serta Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

"kalian harus benar-benar melakukannya, Jongdae akan mengawasi kalian." Desis guru Seo sebelum keluar kelas. Dan sesaat kemudian dua orang terhukum itu lantas melirik ketua kelas berwajah kotak yang telah menatap keduanya jengah.

.

"Kim Jongdae! Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan peritah konyol itu?!" seru Chanyeol dengan idiot padahal jarak keduanya tak sampai dua meter jauhnya.

.

Jongdae mendengus, menumpuk buku cetaknya secara teratur dalam laci lalu menatap Chanyeol. "kau pikir aku mau, tch.. yang benar saja. tidak akan pernah. Lakukan semau kalian." Ucapnya remeh sembaru melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

Senyum ceria terbit dengan begitu menyilaukan diarah jam Sembilan tepat disamping Jonging. Chanyeol dan senyum mautnya yang membuat mual lagi-lagi selalu memberi sebuah petunjuk bagi kesialan dalam hidup seorang Kim Jongin dan biasanya, segala kesialan itu akan selalu di awali dengan kalimat pembuka seperti ini.

.

"hei, sobat.. apa kau tidak mau menjdi pahlawanku untuk hari ini?" begitu dan selanjutnya bahkan sebelum seorang Kim Jongin membalas, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyelanya tanpa jeda sedetikpun. "SAMPAI JUMPA! AKU ADA KENCAN DENGAN JESSICA SUNBAE! DAAH BABY JONGIN!"

.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi jugalah sama seperti biasanya.

.

"SIALAN KAU PARK!"

.

Makian seorang pemuda gentleman bernama Kim Jongin lah yang meramaikan ruang kelas 3-4 disertai riuh tak perduli puluhan siswa lain yang lebih memilih menghiraukan pemandangan wajib itu biasa lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas sampai hanya tersisa dua orang. Dua orang asing yang saling tatap dengan mata tajam yang aneh. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"ini adalah ruang music." Jongin membuka pintu dengan malas dan menunjukkan ruangan yang dia sebut sebagai ruang music itu pada pemuda tak berpigmen berwajah datar pemilik nama Oh Sehun.

.

Yah, pada akhirnya Kim Jongin menjalankan tugasnya dengan lapang dada meskipun ia harus meluangkan waktu berharganya. Mata Jongin melirik pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya tanpa minat lalu berkata. "apa kau sudah mengerti?"

.

Teracuhkan. Sehun, dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada grand piano berwana hitam yang menghiasi bagian tengah ruang music dan tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang barusan terlontar.

.

Merasa terabaikan Jongin mendengus, ingin memaki namun niatannya terpaksa urung karena Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di depan grand piano dan mendentingkan nada lembut yang membuatnya terpaku lantas kemudian terpana seakan terhipnotis.

.

Angin sejuk berhembus, kilau sinar matahari terik menembus jendela bening yang menampilkan dedaunan bergemerisik berwana hijau yang begitu segar lalu denting lembut piano dari Sehun sukses membuat Jongin bergeming ditempat. Nyaman. Hanya kata itu yang dapat didefinisikannya, seperti mendengar air mengalir yang begitu tenang dan sejuk musim semi. Sangat nyaman. Denting yang mengalun indah itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak sadar, Jongin tersenyum lembut hingga memejamkan matanya dan hal kecil itu tak luput dari mata tajam Sehun.

.

Pemilik wajah datar itu juga bergeming, bukan karena denting piano yang dia mainkan, bukan karena matahari cerah yang begitu berkilau hingga membuat sosok pemuda yang bahkan baru beberapa jam dia kenal itu tampak begitu menyilaukan, bukan karena itu. Melainkan senyum simpul yang sangat sederhana itu, senyuman yang tiba-tiba membuat nafasnya tercekat seketika dan matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Senyum dari si pemuda aneh berisik pembuat onar yang sialnya membuat detak jantung nya berdentum aneh.

Sehun menatap wajah itu cermat lalu menyipit,

Detik berikutnya denting lembut itu berhenti dan Jongin lantas membuka mata, menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya panic lalu bertanya.

.

"kenapa berhen―

.

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan pertanyaannnya tubuhnya telah lebih dulu diterjang oleh Sehun dengan keras diikuti bunyi prang yang memekakkan telinga dalam waktu berikutnya.

.

Keduanya terjatuh dengan Sehun sebagai matras dan Jongin diatas, Jongin mengernyit saat matanya menatap kaca bening yang tadinya membiaskan cahaya matahari kini nampak berlubang parah, lantai disamping kiri serta kanannya yang penuh dengan serpihan kaca, bola baseball yang menggelinding membentur kaki grand piano, lalu menatap horor pemuda pucat dihadapannya yang kini tengah terpejam dengan darah mengalir disisi kepalanya.

.

Ini masalah,

Ya .. Kim Jongin. Kau dalam masalah besar. Masalah yang sangat teramat besar!

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **hm, yah ini ff baru yang saya buat ditengah-tengah jadwal apdet ff yang lain belum juga pasti… maaf #bow -_-**

 **tema ff ini juga saya buat nggak terlalu melodrama kayak ff saya kebanyakan, saya harap kalian suka. Owh iya.. ini ff semi straight plus yaoi. Jadi yang sakit hati karena ada adegan kaistal di awal tadi yang agak ahemb mohon jangan diambil hati, itu hanya keperluan cerita. Oke**

 **mmm, lalu… soal tanggungan ff saya yang ngantri pengen dijamah sepertinya akan saya cicil sedikit demi sedikit. Sekali lagi akan saya tegaskan, saya tidak bisa janji mengupdate ff saya secara cepat karena sesuatu hal tapi pasti akan segera saya selesaikan, maaf jika kalian merasa terganggu atas ketidak becusan saya.**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **11105182016**


	2. Chapter 2

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: M BRROOOHHH**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah makan bersama Jessica sunbae saat telpon genggamnnya berbunyi rewel dalam sakunya. Matanya menatap penuh maaf pada Jessica yang tengah jengah mendengar dering teleponnya lantas beralih pada teman-temannya yang lain yang juga tengah makan bersama keduanya.

.

"hei, angkat saja.. suara telponmu itu sangat mengganggu, Park." Amber adalah orang pertama yang memprotes dan meskipun Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa satu orang lain yang notabene adalah teman sekolah Jessica juga menyiratkan hal yang sama Chanyeol tak lantas melakukannya saat dia tahu nama siapa yang tertera di flip ponselnya. Si dungu Kim alias sahabat karibnya―Kim Jongin.

.

Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Pikir Chanyeol kesal sembari melempar senyum pada Jessica sunbae serta yang lain.

.

"sudahlah, angkat saja. mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting." suruh Jessica kemudian dan dengan senyum menawannya Chanyeol segera menggenggam jemari tangan Jessica lembut, mengusapnya sekilas lalu berucap. "tidak, kau jauh penting." Sebuah kecupan menyapa jemari lentik Jessica yang langsung membuat rona merah merekah diwajah cantiknya.

.

Jessica tersenyum, matanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja sedangkan Chanyeol, Pikirannya masihlah tidak tenang saat lagi-lagi nama si sialan Kim itu bergelayut dikepalanya. Hh.. padahal ini kencan yang sangat dia nantikan, tapi kenapa bocah Kim itu tidak bisa sesekali membuatnya tenang..

.

Drrrrttt… drrrrrrrrttt…

.

Kali ini ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dengan nama id yang sama kembali tertera dalam flip ponselnya dan Chanyeol buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

.

 **AKU RASA AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MEMBUNUH SI ANAK BARU!**

.

Tercetak dengan huruf balok yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat begitu asing bagaikan tulisan dari dunia lain dan sederet kalimat ambigu yang sukses membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk memilah, apakah yang dia lihat serta baca ini benar-benar nyata atau hanya delusi belaka. Namun, setelah berberapa kali ia mengkerjabkan mata tulisan itu tetaplah tidak berubah. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah spontanitas seorang sahabat dikala sahabatnya sedang dirundung masalah.

.

Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol terlihat begitu menonjol saat dia berdiri, Jessica menarik tangannya namun Chanyeol menolaknya secara halus. "kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau bilang―

.

"maaf.." Chanyeol menyela ucapan Jessica, lagi-lagi ia mengusap lembut jemari lentik Jessica yang masih memegang lengannya lalu membuatnya lepas. "aku harus menyelamatkan hisup seseorang." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh lantas pergi dari sana meninggal kan Jessica yang memandangnya masih dalam mode terpesona.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **-don't tease me-**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun, pemuda pucat itu mengernyit pelan. Menatap punggung asing yang tengah membelakanginya yang entah sedang melakukan hal apa. Punggung berbalut seragam yang sama seperti dirinya, punggung pemuda itu. Yah.. tidak salah lagi, pemuda itulah pemilik punggug itu. Pemuda berisik berwajah menyebalkan dan aneh. Pemuda pemilik senyum indah yang ajaibnya membuatnya terpaku hingga kehilangan akal dan melakukan hal gila semacam pahlawan hanya untuk melindungi pemuda itu.

.

Ini gila. Pkir Sehun sembari terkekeh pelan.

Lain Sehun, lain juga Jongin. Ia sekarang tengah dalam mode sibuk memnghubungi Chanyeol dalam rangka meminta bantuan namun pada kenyataannya tuan Park itu malah menolak panggilan darinya dengan bengis. Hh.. tak taukah dia bahwa Jongin sedang takut setengah mati sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali menelpon Chanyeol tapi malah diacuhkan. Lantas, bagaimana selanjutnya… apakah ia hanya harus berpasrah diri menjadi satu-satunya tersangka serta saksi atas terbunuhnya muid baru itu.. hhh, Tuhan!

.

"Arrrggghhh bagaimana ini!" jongin berteriak dengan kalut. Sedangkan Sehun. Dia sedang menikmati betapa lucunya kelakuan pemuda dihadapannya ini dalam diam. Matanya meneliti sekitar lalu netranya bertubrukan dengan bola baseball yang tergeletak diam dibawah kaki grand piano. Hm, benda itulah yang membuatnya menerjang Jongin. Benda sialan itulah yang membuatnya bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu layaknya orang gila. Benda itu―

.

Secara tiba-tiba atensi Sehun terpusat pada tengkuk Jongin. Darah terlihat mengalir dari sana membasahi kerah kemejanya yang berwanan putih. Dia terluka.. apa dia tidak apa-apa?

.

Dan lagi-lagi tubuh Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya, ia bangkit lalu tanpa sadar telah merengkuh pemilik tubuh itu dalam dekapannya tepat saat jongin berbalik dengan wajah terkejut yang begitu kentara tanpa bisa dicegah. Jongin terkesiap dan matanya membola kaget mendapat perlakuan aneh yang begitu mengejutkan dari anak baru yang baru saja dia kira mati.

.

Bahkan belum sempat Jongin meronta untuk keluar dari situasi ambigu yang begitu tidak nyaman ini Sehun sudah terlebih dulu melakukan hal tabu berikutnya yang tidak lagi membuat seorang Kim Jongin terkejut, tidak lagi… namun malah membeku karena terlalu shock!

.

Tangan itu merengkuhnya, membawa kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kokoh nan lebar dari sang murid baru aka Sehun lalu berbisik tepat ditelinga Jongin dengan begitu lirih. "apa ini sakit?"

.

Sejurus kemudian sesaat setelah kalimat ambigu itu terdengar, sebuah kecupan basah yang begitu tiba-tiba mendarat begitu saja dengan mulus ditengkuk jongin bagaikan sengatan listrik.

.

Benar-benar bagaikan sengatan listrik yang membuat urat kemarahan seorang Kim Jongin meluap tak terhingga sampai batas kepalanya menguap dan tak lagi berpikir apakah orang dihadapannya ini perlu dia kirim ke pemakaman atau tempat kremasi terlebih dulu. Dan lagi-lagi berpikir memang bukanlah keahlian dasar dari seorang Kim Jongin jika bukan menyangkut selakangannya…

.

maka, hal selanjutnya yang tersisa hanyalah benturan antara kulit yang melapisi tulang keras yang membuat suara krak menyakitkan saat saling berbenturan.

.

Jongin memukul Sehun! Tepat dirahangnya, tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Dan itu sudah sepantasnya… namun, lagi-lagi sepertinya Jongin benar-benar harus mengerti satu hal, satu hal yang sepertinya terlihat sepele namun tidak bisa dianggap begitu juga. Satu hal…

.

Bahwa orang yang dia tonjok barusan adalah orang yang seharusnya dia selamatkan karena sadar atau tidak orang itu telah menyelamatkannya dari hantaman bola baseball berselimut pecahan kaca yang membuat kepala pemuda itu terluka, namun nyatanya apa? Bukannya malah membalas budi dia malah membuat keadaan pemuda itu bertambah parah dengan menonjoknya. Bahkan hingga kembali pingsan.

.

Hhh… Kim Jongin,

.

"sialan, apa kali ini dia benar-benar mati?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol memutar knop pintu dengan tulisan ruang music tepat diatasnya. Ia menyapu seluruh ruangan dan matanya bertatapan dengan punggung Jongin sahabatnya yang kini sedang berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh seseorang yang tengah terlentang.

.

"Hei Kim Jongin." Sapa Chanyeol sembari berjalan mendekat. Pecahan kaca berserakan disekitar memenuhi lantai kayu licin yang selalu mengkilat. Dan Jongin dia ada disana berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata bingung serta ngeri.

.

"sepertiya kita barus menguburnya!" ucap Jongin panik sembari menunjuk tubuh murid baru yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai dengan kepala bocor dihiasi darah mengering.

.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, bedecak sekilas lalu mengusap anak rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. "jadi sekarang kau jadi pembunuh?"

.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu lemah lalu terkekeh. "entahlah, aku tidak ikut andil dengan kepalannya yang bocor itu, tapi aku sedikit ikut andil saat membuatnya kembali tidak sadar untuk kali kedua."

.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

.

"membuangnya." Seloroh Jongin sambil memegang kedua tungkai kaki jenjang milik Sehun untuk dia seret.

.

CTTAAAAKKK!

.

Jongin mengaduh dengan berlebihan saat kepalan tangan Chanyeol menjitak kepalanya. "ada apa denganmu hah!?" protes Jongin keras yang disambut terlalu ramah dengan satu lagi geplakan sayang oleh Park Chanyeol untuk sahabat dungunya ini.

.

"APA KAU BODOH!"

.

"KENAPA KAU TANYAKAN ITU! KAU SENDIRI KAN TAHU JIKA RATA-RATA NILAI RAPORT KU TIDAK PERNAH JAUH DARI ANGKA ENAM!"

.

"AARRGGGGHHH" Chanyeol menggurak rambutnya frustasi lantas memandang sebal pemuda Kim dihadapannya.

.

"kau jadi gila heh?" celetuk Jongin masih dengan kedua tangan memegang kaki Sehun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, menatap tajam Jongin dengan serius lalu bertitah. "lepaskan tanganmu dari kakinya!"

.

Bruuugghhh.―sepasang kaki itu sukses jatuh bebas menghantam lantai dengan keras-

.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Chanyeol murka.

.

"APA LAGI?!" balas Jongin bingung, toh dia melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruh dengan benar. Kenapa dia malah diteriaki kembali, bagian mana coba yang salah dari yang dia lakukan?

.

"haish, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini?" gerutu Chanyeol yang malah diangguki oleh Jongin. "hm, sepertinya aku juga."

.

"sudahlah, bawa dia ke UKS saja." lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk, ia bersiap memegang sepasang kaki itu lagi namun berhenti ditengah-tengah. "lalu jika perawat Im bertanya dia kenapa, apa yang harus kukatakan?"

.

"katakan saja ulah anggota tim baseball. Bukankah memang begitu?"

.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, memegang dua kaki Sehun lalu bersiap menyeretnya sebelum sebuah toyoran menyapa dahinya. "apa yang kau lakukan, Kim?"

.

"membawanya ke UKS, Park. Apa kau tidak lihat? Matamu buta?"

.

"maksudku kenapa kau menyeretnya?"

.

"memangnya harus bagaimana?"

.

"gendong dia!"

.

"kau bercanda! Punggungku bisa patah bodoh!"

.

"kau kan yang membuatnya begini!"

.

Jongin berdecak kesal, matanya menatap tubuh besar Sehun yang masih tergeletak lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "bagaimana jika kita bagi dua saja?"

.

Chanyeol menyipit, apa yang mereka bagi dua?

.

"aku kaki dan kau tangan, kita gotong orang ini bersama-sama sampai UKS. Deal."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin hanya tersenyum saat perawat Im menyambut mereka bertiga didepan pintu ruang UKS dengan hangat. Dengan perlahan keduanya mengangkat tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring lalu keduannya saling bertatapan sembari berbisik pelan saat perawat Im tengah memeriksa kepala Sehun dengan telaten.

.

"bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" tanya perawat Im sambil memeriksa luka menganga sepanjang tiga centimeter di sisi kepala Sehun.

.

Jongin menyengggol lengan Chanyeol dengan sengaja saat pertanyaan itu mencuat. "ah, itu dia tadi terkena lemparan bola dari anggota tim baseball saat dirung music."

.

Perawat Im berbalik. "bola? Kenapa bisa separah ini?"

.

Chanyeol kini balik menyenggol lengan Jongin untuk meminta bantuan. "jadi begini, um… bolanya berlari menabrak kaca diruang music lalu pecahan kacanya itu melukai kepalanya. Hm, iya begitu!"

.

Perawat Im mencoba memahami dan kemudan menghela nafasnya mengerti lalu menumpahkan cairan alcohol pada kapas putih ditangannya. "lukanya cukup panjang." Jelas perawat im sembari membersihkan berkas-berkas darah mengering yang membuat helai rambut Sehun menggumpal. "apa kalian bisa meminta izin pada guru piket untuknya sementara ibu menjahit lukanya?"

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengerjab patuh lalu dengan segera beranjak pergi dari ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini berjalan bersisian dilorong SHS yang sepi setelah meminta izin pada guru piket untuk memulangkan Oh Sehun si murid baru, Chanyeol diam-diam menatap Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tenang lalu berucap. "aku rasa kau harus menyelesaikan sisanya sendiri, Kim."

.

Mata Jongin memicing menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. "jangan bilang kau ak―

.

Dan belum sempat kalimat itu terucap sempurna tangan besar Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menggusrak kepala Jongin lalu berlari pergi. "AKU AKAN MELANJUTKAN KENCANKU YANG TERTUNDA KRENA ULAHMU. JADI, TIDAK PERLU MERASA BERSALAH! KAU URUS SAJA MASALAHMU DENGAN ANAK BARU ITU! BYEE!"

.

Dan seperti biasanya pula, Kim Jongin hanya akan mengumpat mendapati kelakuan Chanyeol.

.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN PARRKK!"

.

"SAMA-SAMA!"

.

balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras dengan cengiran khasnya. Well, Kim Jongin. Terima saja nasib tidak mujurmu untuk hari ini dengan lapang dada. Boy.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dengan wajah tertekuk jongin manatap satu-satunya penghuni diruangan putih lebar dengan bau antiseptic serta alcohol yang memenuhi resonansi udara. Ia mendengus saat teringat kata-kata perawat Im saat mereka berpapasan didepan pintu UKS satu menit yang lalu dan berjalan lunglai disisi pemuda pucat bernama Sehun itu.

.

'ahhh, Jongin kebetulan sekali! Ibu ada urusan mendadak. Bisa tolong kau jaga temanmu tadi sampai dia sadar?'

.

Dengan bodohnya Jongin menggguk patuh dan lantas disambut oleh senyuman indah dari sang perawat Im. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah berusaha menyuarakan penolakannya tapi apadaya kim Jongin memanglah Seorang pemuda baik yang terlalu baik, dia hanya tidak tahu cara menolak permintaan seseorang apalagi permintaan seorang wanita yang tentunya cantik dan akhirnya…

Disinilah Jongin berakhir, duduk disamping Sehun dengan bosan sembari terantuk-antuk padahal baru lima menit berlalu.

.

Dengan mata berat Jongin menatap wajah pucat murid baru itu lalu menguap lebar, ini menyebalkan. Pikir Jongin sembari menatap jendela lebar disampingnya. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran dan masih ada dua jam sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, perawat Im juga belum kembali lalu yang apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Murid baru itu juga tidur.. hh, lebih baik ia juga tidur saja. hitung-hitung mengganti jam istirahatnya yang tersita karena menjadi tourgate dadakan bukan?

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin berkelana kedalam alam mimpi, dengan posisi tubuh melengkung dan kepala bersandar dipinggir ranjang Jongin sukses tertidur pulas tanpa tahu bahwa Sehun―si murid baru- itu telah terbangun sembari memegang kepalanya yang kini telah terbebat perban.

.

Mata tajam sehun menyapu seluruh ruangan, lalu terpaku pada helai hitam menggelitik lengan kirinya. Tanpa komando tangannya menyapu helai lembut itu dan menyibaknya hingga menampilkan wajah pemuda berisik yang tadi dia selamatkan. Dalam hening Sehun mengamati wajah itu lekat, bulu mata lentik yang indah, hidung yang cantik, serta bibir yang menggoda. Bagaimana bisa semua hal yang sangat memikat itu dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda berwajah garang sepertinya? pikir Sehun heran.

.

Jogin melenguh pelan, alisnya bertaut karena merasa terganggu lalu membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain yang sialnya malah membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas tengkuk Jongin yang masih dihiasi darah kering.

.

Berdecak tanpa sadar Sehun mencoba bangkit lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin yang masih pulas. "kau benar-benar ingin mengoda ku eoh?" monolog Sehun dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari sepuluh centimeter.

.

Sehun mendesah, mengurut pelipisnya sejenak lalu bangkit. Menyibak selimut sebatas pinggul yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil berisi kapas, perban serta barang-barang lain yang Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa.

.

Dengan serampangan Sehun mengambil kapas, plester serta alcohol lalu berjalan menuju Jongin. Perlahan tangan Sehun menyibak helai rambut yang menutupi luka itu lalu membersihkan noda darah mengering itu dengan telaten. Mengusapnya perlahan sembari memperhatikan wajah manis Jongin yang masih terpejam lalu tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya.

.

Hembus nafas teratur Jongin bagaikan sebuah dentingan lagu yang sangat memikat ditelinganya. Hangat dan begitu indah. Lalu Seakan-akan membeku dalam ruang dan waktu Sehun bergeming menatap Jongin dalam detik-detik waktu yang terlewat. Ia membeku menikmati wajah tenang itu semena-mena hanya untuknya lalu membelai sisi wajahnya dengan lembut.

.

Semua terbisu, hanya desis angin yang tak berarti serta bunyi jarum jam yang menyatakan bahwa keduanya bukanlah lukisan. Diam hanyalah sebuah kata untuk mendeskripsikan keduanya. Keduanya terdiam dalam dunia masing-masing. Jongin dalam alam mimpinya serta Sehun dalam dunia barunya..

Dunia baru yang baru saja ia temukan.

.

Kim Jongin.

.

Dan segala hal indah yang melekat pada sosok indahnya, segala hal yang dengan lancang memikat Sehun, memikatnya dalam pesona aneh yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar telah menyatukan bibir miliknya pada bibir lemut milik Jongin.

Lalu, Perasaan sepihak itu pun melebur dalam sebuah kecupan singkat yang rahasia.

Karena hanya ada Oh Sehun sendiri dalam penyatuan itu. Hanya Oh Sehun dan segala perasaan membingungkan yang sialnya membuat hatinya menghangat tanpa sebab hanya karena menatap wajah tenang pemuda itu. Hanya ada dirinya…

Yang tanpa sadar telah tergoda oleh seorang pemuda…

.

Seorang pemuda, sama seperti dirinya..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **pertama saya mau bilang Wow, kenapa? Ya saya nggak nyangka sekali chap pertama bisa dapet respon yang sebegitu banyaknya. Dan karena itu saya kebut chapter kedua ini… yang saya rasa nggak semaksimal chapter satu tapi yah saya harap masih layak untuk dibaca.**

 **Dan dari sekian banyak review yang ada..**

 **Saya cukup mengerti kalau kalian bingung, kok tiba-tiba ada bola melayang! Apakah ini didunia lain?**

 **Well, bukan kek begitu sayang.. akhir chap satu itu ceritanya bola baseball yang dilempar mecahin kaca ruang music dan Sehun sebagai seme yang melindungi uke dengan senang hati jadi tameng dong buat calon ukenya, yah.. begitulah sebenernya. Jadi gada tuh yang namanya Sehun punya kekuatan atau apalah. Ini bukan cerita fantasi loh..**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Yang minta nyantumin contact saya..**

 **Fb : Tian Lian Lian**

 **Wattpad : TianLian**

 **Email : tianlian013**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **124405222016**

 **p.s : maaf jika typo's bertebaran. Saya nggak sempet edit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TM [TETEP MESUM TAPI MASIH TANPA NC]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru nafas itu menyelimuti ruang, membaur bersama udara dingin yang tak lagi bersahabat dan mendesau lirih dalam satu alunan nafas.

.

Ia menggeram, memilih menutup matanya untuk segala hal yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan dan lagi-lagi ia harus puas hanya bisa menggeram menahan erangannya.

.

Tangan itu meracau meraih apapun yang tak bisa ia kunci dalam sudut pandang matanya dan kembali menggeram.

.

"hentikan…" racaunya lirih, namun seakan sengaja diabaikan tangan-tangan asing itu malah meraba apapun dalam jangkauannya dan kembali membuatnya menahan erangan.

.

"Jongin.." suara asing itu memanggilnya, membuatnya seketika terpaku lalu membeku diam dalam selang waktu beberapa detik lantas kembali tersadar dan terkesiap saat sebuah fakta membentur keras otaknya. Itu suara laki-laki. Suara laki-laki… orang yang tengah meraba-raba tubuh atletisnya adalah laki-laki!

.

"siapa kau?! hentika―aannhhh…" dan segala hal ikut menguap saat tangan itu menyentuh Jongin tepat dipusatnya. Desahan itu terlepas begitu saja secara otomatis dan mengalun konstan secara teratur dalam harmoni deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

.

"aannhhh,,, aahhh, nnhhh.." mencoba menahan erangannya yang memberontak keluar dari bibir. Jongin dengan susah payah memilih menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah dan lagi-lagi semua itu sia-sia belaka saat tangan itu malah membuat angin dingin masuk menyapa kulitnya dalam usapan remang yang sangat membuainya.

.

Jongin tahu dia telanjang sekarang, ia tahu namun seakan terbius semua indaranya seolah lumpuh saat tangan-tangan itu secara tepat kembali menyentuhnya lalu membuainya dalam hasrat aneh yang begitu membara.

.

"Kim Jongin… jadilah milikku.."

.

Lalu semua erangan nikmat itu berubah, berubah menjadi jerit kesakitan saat benda tumpul itu menembus bentengnya. Tak bisa berbicara ataupun bergerak, Jogin tak lagi dapat melakukan semua itu saat benda itu terus mengoyaknya dengan begitu kuat serta dalam hingga semua kegelapan menyelubunginya…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 3]**

 **-It is Love?-**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering telpon yang begitu bising itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya pahlawan bagi Jongin saat ia masih dalam keadaan terbekukan. Dengan setengah sadar ia buru-buru mengangkat handphonenya lalu mengerjab beberapa kali saat id Krystal tertera dalam layar handphonenya.

.

"halo.." ucap Jongin ragu setelah semua hal aneh barusan tetaplah membuatnya kebingungan.

.

"apa kau tertidur? Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari tiga jam dan kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku apa-apa?"

.

Rengekan manja itu masih sama dan Kim Jongin masihlah belum mengerti. Ia menatap seragamnya yang masihlah utuh lalu menyapu ruangan sekitarnya. Ruang UKS. Kenapa dia ada disini?

.

"ugh.. Krys.. mian." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada ragu yang masihlah samar.

.

"sudahlah." Dan telpon itupun terputus secara sepihak. Jongin menatap layar handphonenya yang telah menghitam. Mencoba mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih melayang entah kemana dan lagi-lagi mengerjabkan kelopak matanya, mengernyit sesaat lalu mendesah saat ingatan sebelumnya tertemukan.

.

Ia hampir membuat anak baru itu mati jadi ia membawanya ke UKS, lalu terpaksa menjadi perawat dadakan saat perawat im memilih berpangku tangan dan mungkin pada akhirnya ia malah tertidur. Di UKS, sendirian karena nyatanya sekarang sekelilingnya telah gelap dan tak ada seorangpun.

.

"tch, mimpi apa aku barusan.. benar-benar menggelikan." Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkah perlahan menuju pintu lalu memutar knopnya tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Lagi, Jongin berusaha memutar knop itu kearah sebaliknya namun tetaplah tak mengahsilkan apapun.

.

Kim Jongin terkunci di UKS dan hal itu telah terkonfirmasi.

.

"SIALLAANN!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tidur indah Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terror saat dering telpon yang saat dia hapal merangsek masuk secara paksa kedalam lempeng telinganya. Dengan malas mata itu terbuka, menatap nama Jongin yang tercetak rapi dalam layar handphonenya lalu dengan sadar menyentuh icon berwarna merah dengan satu sentuhan dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

.

Namun baru satu detik ia terpejam dering itu lagi-lagi menjerit keras seakan merengek padanya secara tak kasat mata. Dan lagi, secara otomatis Chanyeol dengan sengaja mereject panggilan itu dengan begitu tenang lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol dengan marah mengumpat saat lagi-lagi dering itu kembali mengganggu tidurnya.

.

"ADA APA?!" bentaknya dengan begitu lugas.

.

"aku terkunci di UKS Sekolah…"

.

"MWO?!"

.

"aku terkunci di UKS bodoh!"

.

"lantas kenapa kau menelponku?! Kau pikir aku tukang kunci?! Sudahlah jangan menggangguku, tidur saja disana malam ini!"

.

Telpon dimatikan, dengan serampangan Chanyeol membuang handphonenya lalu kembali berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Dalam hening beberapa detik itu ia terpejam, berguling-guling tak jelas lalu kemudian bangkit sepuluh detik berikutnya dengan erangan sebal.

.

"arrgghh, kau benar-benar idiot Park." Lantas beranjak dari ranjangnya, menyambar jacket yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai serta handphonenya dan pergi…

.

Menjemput sahabat bodohnya, Kim Jongin.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Trak! Trak! Trak!

.

Suara hantaman krikil itu benar-benar mengganggu telinga Kim Jongin. Ia baru saja bisa memasrahkan diri bermalam di UKS yang banyak nyamuk serta dingin ini dengan memejamkan mata saat suara berisik dari arah jendela mengusiknya, perlahan dengan enggan Jongin mengangkat pantatnya setengah hati dari ranjang dan menuju jendela.

Dilihatnya dari atas seorang pemuda berjacket hitam tengah menunduk memunguti bebatuan tak berdosa dengan beringas dan dengan kecepatan kilat hemdak melemparinya dengan batu itu sebelum Jongin berteriak ambigu!

.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!" pekik Jongin dengan wajah horror saat batu berdiameter sepuluh centi meter itu ada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

.

Dengan wajah malas Chanyeol berdecih, mejatuhkan batu ditangannya dengan serampangan dan berkacak pinggang.

.

"TURUN!"

.

perintahnya otoriter, sedang Jongin oknum yang tengah sedang jadi korban perintah itu malah mengerjab bingung. Yah bingung, sebenarnya jika ditelisik lebih mendalam seorang Kim Jongin itu lebih bodoh dari seorang Park Chanyeol jika dilihat dari rata-rata raport mereka tapi, mungkin kenyataannya Kim Jongin lebih pintar dari Chanyeol. Lebih pintar karena dia masih bisa berpikir normal saat sahabat idiotnya itu menyuruhnya bunuh diri dengan tidak etis bahkan sebelum dia melakukan 'this and that' pada pacar bohainya.

.

"KAU BERCANDA!" balas Jongin dengan tak kalah sengit namun Chanyeol tetaplah kaku, wajah itu masih menyiratkan satu perintah mutlak yang menurut Jongin abnormal. Well, Jongin sekarang ada di lantai tiga sekolahnya dan jika seseorang bermarga Park itu berpikir sedikit waras dia pasti mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini Jongin masih keukuh mencengkram erat pinggiran jendela sembari menatapnya sengit. Dia bisa saja cedera! Atau mati, jika nekat terjun dari atas sini.

.

"TURUNLAH BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR DI ATAS SANA SETELAH MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR HAH! TURUN KAU KIM!"

.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI!"

.

"TURUN KUBILANG!

.

"DASAR GILAA!"

.

"TURUN ATAU KUBERIKAN PHOTO MU BERSAMA KRYSTAL PADA NUNAMU!"

.

Mendengar kata nuna mata Jongin melotot, secara reflek ia menjulurkan badannya dari ambang jendela dan menbentak Chanyeol sembari menujujuk-nujuknya secara tak terarah. "KAU! KAU MAU MATI HAH!"

.

"YA! AKU BISA MATI JIKA TIDAK TIDUR!"

.

"TIDUR SAJA KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA KAU MENGUSIKKU!"

.

"KARENA KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!"

.

"KENAPA OTAKMU TIDAK WARAS PARK!"

.

"SUDAHLAH CEPAT TURUN AGAR AKU BISA TIDUR!"

.

"DAN MERELAKAN NYAWAKU DIAMBIL SECARA SUKARELA OLEH MALAIKAT MAUT! HELL NO! KAU SAJA YANG MATI!"

.

Perdebatan sengit itu membuat ubun-ubun Chanyeol benar-benar panas, ia melirik Jongin yang masih dalam mode pertahanan tingkat tinggi itu dengan malas lalu menyeringai sesaat setelah sebuah ide konyol mampir di otaknya. Benar-benar ide konyol yang terlalu jarang terpikirkan namun ampuh untuk menghadapi tuan keras kepala Kim. Benar-benar ampuh!

.

"BAIKLAH JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU TURUN." Kalimat itu berjeda, Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya aneh lalu kembali melanjutkan. "TAPI AKU TIDAK IKUT CAMPUR JIKA TIBA-TIBA DIATAS SANA ADA SELAI KACANG YANG MENDATANGIMU!"

.

Selai kacang?

.

Ya selai kacang kalian tidak salah baca, memang selai kacang yang di ucapkan Park Chanyeol untuk membuat Kim Jongin turun. Selai Kacang!

.

Mata yang tadinya menatap aneh itu kini menatap nyalang ruangan gelap yang terlabel sebagai UKS. Meneguk ludahnya yang kelu lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya guna menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dibawah sana dengan tampang menyebalkan.

.

"KAU BERBOHONG!" ia masih berteriak namun wajah pias itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum Chanyeol yang kini Nampak menguar pamrih.

.

"TERSERAH" balas Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "TAPI SATU HAL YANG PERLU KAU INGAT KIM, AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERBOHONG JIKA MENYANGKUT KAU DAN SELAI KACANGMU ITU!"

.

Jongin mulai gelagapan, ia ketakutan, ia gemetar dan ia bimbang sekarang. Selai kacang adalah satu-satu hal yang sangat dia takuti. Selai kacang, dan semua kenangan sialan yang meyangkut pautkan benda lembek bertekstur aneh yang sialnya dulu sangat dia sukai dan tentu saja hampir membunuhnya.

.

Dan Jongin mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol saat sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa dia tak pernah main-main jika berurusan dengan hal itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah membohonginya, tidak pernah sekalipun. Namun, lagi-lagi segalanya masihlah perlu di perhitungkan untuk seorang Kim Jongin… lagi pula tidak ada hal yang akan menjaminnya untuk hidup jika ia memilih salah satu.

.

Terjun ia mati, dan berhadapan dengan selai kacang pun juga ia mati.

.

Chanyeol berdecak malas, apalagi yang sedang di lakukan bocah itu? Pikirnya gemas. Dan sebuah seringai merekah di wajahnya. Chanyeol, pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat terbaik Kim Jongin tu sedang dalam keadaan kacau dimana ngantuk mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

.

"WOY KIM, SELAI KACANG ITU ADA DI ATAS MEJA PERAWAT IM!"

.

Mata Jongin menatap nyalang, meja perawat im yang tepat ada dibelakangnya saat ia menoleh dan itu hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga meter! Bau Kematian itu ada dalam radius tiga meter darinya! Tiga meter!

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin sudah mengangkat kakinya untuk berpijak pada pinggiran jendela, membukanya lebar dan berhenti. Ia bimbang, benar-benar bimbang.

.

Saat otaknya masih menimbang-nimbang kematian elit macam apa yang bisa ia pilih selain dua kematian konyol yang tengah menghimpitnya dengan pintar Chanyeol kembali berteriak dan menjebloskan Jongin dalam kecerobohan fatal!

.

"ADA CECERAN SELAI DIPINGGIR JENDELA!"

.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat Jongin menerima pesan verbal itu.. sesaat yang sangat mencekam dimana secara slowmotion pegangannya mengendur cepat dan kaki-kakinya secara konstan tergelincir bebas tanpa syarat. Wajah Jongin yang pias itu berubah kaget seketika dan tak ada yang mampu dia lakukan kecuali pasrah saat gaya gravitasi menariknya dalam peraduan.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat usahaya tak sia-sia tersenyum menang. Ia tersenyum idiot melihat sahabatnya jatuh bebas dari lantai tiga dan baru tersadar saat Jongin berteriak. Ia gelagapan berlari menyongsong Jongin yang jatuh dengan terlalu cepat dan sukses menghantamnya!

.

BRRRUUUKKKK

.

Hening tercipta, Jongin mengerjab perlahan dan mendapati wajah idiot Chanyeol juga ikut mengerjab bersamanya. Idiot.

.

"singkirkan tanganmu dari pantatku , Park." Jongin mendesis geram saat tangan jahanam itu tak kunjung menyingkir dan sang pemilk malah melanjutkan aksi idiotnya dengan diam menatap Jongin tak berkedip.

.

Hening kini menjadi musuh Jongin. Ia benci diabaikan apalagi oleh Chanyeol, orang yang membuatnya hampir mati. "KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAH! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN JAHANAMMU ITU!"

.

Wajah pias Jongin kini telah berganti geram, ia misuh-misuh tak karuan saat mengingat bahwa detik lalu dia baru saja terjun dari lantai tiga karena ulah Chanyeol dan sekarang malah dilecehkan dengan tidak sengaja. Mungkin.

Tak perduli dengan Chanyeol yang masih terlentang diatas tanah dengan tampang dungunya Jongin berdiri, menkibas-kibas bajunya yang terhiaskan tanah lalu mengernyit sakit saat mencoba melangkah. Ok fix dia terkilir sekarang.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

Teriakan itu sukses mengembalikan otak waras milik Chanyeol, masih dengan tampang dungu dengan aneh tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Jongin yang masih mengernyit heran sembari menahan sakit dan menatap aneh Chanyeol.

Ini aneh? Freak!

.

"naiklah."

.

Eh? Jongin ganti melongo, sumpah demi seluruh selai kacai dimuka bumi yang harus segera di bumi hanguskan itu dia tidak pernah melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang kelewat freak macam ini seumur mereka hidup. Tidak pernah sekalipun!

.

Dengan aneh Jongin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Ini ambigu, pikirnya. Tapi toh hal macam ini tidak membuatnya rugi. Jadi yah abaikan saja rasa aneh yang menjalar diseluruh bulu romanya saat ini. Abaikan semuanya dan mari kita pulang!

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang hanya didominasi omelan serta umpatan Jongin tentang betapa tidak beruntung dia hari ini Chanyeol dalam diam berpikir. Berpikir dengan begitu keras betapa kenyal serta hangat bibir seorang Kim Jongin yang beberapa menit lalu membentur bibirnya. Yah, satu kejadian yang terlewat yang membuat ulah Chanyeol berubah menjadi absolutelly freak itu adalah bibir Jongin. Saat mereka berdua, ah lebih tepatnya saat Jongin terjatuh dengan kecepatan dua puluh ribu march dengan sigap Chanyeol telah menyongsong dan bersiap untuk menangkap tubuhnya, namun kejadian berikutnya sungguh diluar nalar siapapun. Bagaimana selanjutnya Chanyeol terpeleset batu, terguling dan pada akhirnya membenturkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Jongin tanpa di sengaja.

Secara ajaib Chanyeol bungkam dengan mata melotot tidak percaya, cahaya bulan menerpa wajah Jongin yang masih memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba suara lonceng gereja berdentang begitu indah dilempeng telinganya.

Semua perasaan ambingu yang begitu hangat itu menyusup secara paksa dalam relung hatinnya, ia tertegun dan dengan terpaksa harus mengakuai bahwa dirinya telah terpesona, untuk kali pertama pada seorang Kim Jongin. Sahabat sehidup dan juga mungkin sematinya. Yang sialnya baru diketahuinya sangat amat menawan.

.

"aku menginap dirumahmu."

.

"APA!?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

.

Hembus hangat nafas Jongin yang mennyapa tengkuknya sungguh membuatnya kikuk dan hal itu membuat otak Chanyel berjalan lambat. "aku tidak mungkin pulang jam segini idiot, nunaku pasti akan memmukulku. Seperti kau tidak kenal saja."

.

"ah.. ya, terserah kau saja."

.

"kau aneh."

.

"ha? Apa? Ahahahh apanya yang aneh?" Chanyeol menoleh dan dia malah mendapati wajah Jongin yang makin membuatnya salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya memanas dan tangannya berkeringat. Ini aneh… ini aneh… ini aneh

.

Jongin yang melihat gelagat kikuk Chanyeol gemas, saat Chanyeol hendak memalingkan wajahya yang mulai memerah dengan satu gerakan cepat Jongin menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di leher Chanyeol pada rambut lalu menjambaknya kesetanan.

.

"YYAAAAKKK KEMBALIKAN CHANYEOL IDIOT! KEMBALIKAN DIA SETAN BODOH! KEMBALIKAN!"

.

"YYYAAAKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM! KAU GILAAA! LEPASKAN!"

.

"TIDAK SEBELUM KAU MENGEMBALIKAN CHANYEOL! AKU AKAN MENYIKSAMU SAMPAI KAU KEMBALIKAN CHANYEOL KE TUBUHNYAA!"

.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

.

Dan gulat antar keduanya sungguh tidak terelakkan, pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjatuhkan Jongin dari gendonganya dengan muka bringas. Persetan degan perasaan aneh itu.. ya persetan! karena nyawanya akan selalu terancam jika berurusan dengan makhluk bermarga Kim ini. Selalu.

.

BRRRUUGGGHHHH!

.

"AAKKKHHH! KAKIKU PATAH PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **CHANKAI IS HERE! HAHAHAH**

 **Oke hunkainya saya simpen sampai saya kembali dari hiatus! *smirk n_n**

 **Byeeeeeeee..**

 **[TianLian]**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TM [TETEP MESUM TAPI MASIH TANPA NC]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu-satu hal yang Sehun benci dari hidupnya adalah dirinya, satu-satunya hal menyebalkan yang sangat ingin dia hapus dari dunia ini adalah keberadaannya, satu-satunya, satu-satunya manusia yang mampu membuat dirinya bertahan ada didunia adalah eommanya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang sekarang sangat mengusik hati dan pikirannya adalah senyuman dari Jongin. Pemuda aneh yang seharusnya tidaklah menawan namun begitu menyita perhatiannya. Bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa, mengoceh, berdebat, bertengkar dan mengacuhkannya. Ia tertarik, secara sukarela dan hal itu entah bagaimana membuatnya mulai berpikir.

Mungkinkah ia harus bertahan?

.

.

"Sehun."

.

Sapaan itu keluar dengan begitu tegas dari sang kepala keluarga. Tuan Oh, ayah dari Sehun. Dalam hening Sehun hanya menatap datar ayahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tak kalah datar.

.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" lalu sebuah suara yang sangat lembut mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Wanita dengan kulit pucat yang masih sangat cantik diusianya yang keempat puluh itu tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun―sayang. Pandangan matanya yang teduh membuat relung hati Sehun menghangat. Secara otomatispun bibir yang menampilkan garis datar itu melengkung beberapa mili. Ikut tersenyum.

.

Ketiganya kini duduk satu meja. Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, hanya suara denting sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring serta bunyi kecapan dari masing-masing yang mengisi ruang.

.

Sehun adalah orang yang pertama meninggalkan meja. "aku sudah selesai, selamat malam." Dan hanya begitulah sepatah kata yang terucap. Tanpa menunggu balasan ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

Dari balik pintu kamarnya ia terduduk, melipat tubuhnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut. Bunyi gebrakan meja itu terdengar nyaring diikuti suara pecahan yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Teriakan dan makian itu berdenging, menari-nari bebas dalam lempeng telinganya secara jelas meskipun ia sudah dengan erat menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

.

Selalu sama dan tidak akan pernah selesai.

.

Ia akan selalu menjadi sumber masalah. Apapun, bagaimanapun, selama ia masih bernafas di dunia ini maka senyuman kedua orang yang seharusnya sangat ia sayangi itu tidak akan pernah dapat dia lihat. Dan itu karenanya. Semua salahnya. Salahnya, sampai kapanpun itu… ia tetaplah bersalah.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 4]**

 **-Wrong Peanut-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"aaahhh… umh, ugh.. sa―kit!"

.

"diamlah!"

.

"kau mau membunuhaahhh… Parrkk!"

.

"diamlah Kim!"

.

"yaakk… jangan disentuh! Arrgghh! YOORAA NUNA! TOLONG JONGIN!"

.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Chanyeol menjeblak dengan sangat tidak elit. Seorang wanita dengan baju kantoran memandang sengit seorang pemuda yang berparas sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya lantas berjalan penuh aura kegelapan kearah mereka berdua yang masih bergulat diatas ranjang.

.

CTAK!

.

Dengan sayang Yoora menjitak kepala sang adik―Chanyeol- yang iikuti oleh tatapan sengit tak terima Chanyeol.

.

"APA SALAHKU?!" protes Chanyeol tak terima. Yoora yang masih ada disana berkacak pinggang, membalas protesan Chanyeol dengan cibiran lalu beranjak menuju samping Jongin yang masih mengenakan separuh seragam. Yah separuh, karena yang terpasang ditubuhnya hanyalah sepotong kemeja sedangkan celana yang seharusnya ada dibagian bawahnya itu masih terpasang separuh sebuah bokser yang membalut kaki tan Jongin.

.

"kau salah, karena kau selalu salah." Balas Yoora malas sembari membantu Jongin berdiri. "apa sulitnya membantu Jongin memakai seragam hah?! Begini saja kau tidak bisa, kalau seperti ini mana mau nyonya Kim mengambilmu menjadi menantunya."

.

Jongin menrima uluran tangan Yoora patuh kemudian mulai membenahi celananya dengan perlahan. Ok, kakinya masih sangat sakit karena kejadian semalam. Jatuh, terkilir dan kemudian dibanting oleh si idiot Park. Jadi pagi ini seharusnya jadwal Chanyeol yang idiot itu membantunya memakai seragam. Namun, karena Park Chanyeol yang kata para kaum hawa sangat menawan itu sesungguhnya sangat idiot. Dia, Park Idiot Yeol malah tidak sengaja memegang kakinya yang terkilir dengan begitu kasar. Dia memang sialan, yakan?

.

Dan wanita menakutkan ini. Yoora nuna. Park Yoora, kakak kandung Chanyeol, cantik, menawan, pintar dan juga orang yang sangat Jongin sayangi setelah kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Jongin lebih menyayangi Yoora nuna ketimbang dua kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena Yoora nuna tidaklah lebih menyeramkan daripada dua kakaknya. Well, setidaknya Yoora nuna akan selalu membelanya dari pada si idiot Park Chanyeol itu. Canggung? Tidak, Yoora adalah kakaknya juga. Ia sudah mengenal Yooara nuna semenjak ia masih bayi.. Yoora adalah keluarganya, tapi Chanyeol? Bukan. Keluarganya adalah Yoora dan Chanyeol adalah anak tiri disini.. kkkk

.

"AKU NORMAL, PARK YOORA!" Chanyeol berteriak dan Yoora dengan malas menatap sang adik semata wayang dengan mata bosan.

.

"memangnya aku mengataimu tidak normal?" Yoora berdecak sebal lantas membantu jongin berjalan. "ibu Jongin juga punya dua anak perempuan. Jika kau ingat."

.

Telak, Chanyeol menggeram marah dan Jongin dengan sialnya terkekeh puas. Hahah.. seharusnya Yoora nuna saja yang menjadi kakakku. Pikir Jongin serius. Yah.. mungkin nanti dia akan mengusulkan hal tersebut pada kedua orang tuanya, tukarkan dua kakak perempuannya yang menyeramkan itu dengan Yoora nunanya tersayang.

.

"tch, sialan." Jongin dapat mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat pelan namun ia tak perduli. Well, karena toh dia juga senang jika Chanyeol terpojokkan macam ini.. ahahaha

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"jaga baik-baik Jongin, Ingat itu Park!"

.

Chanyeol menggerutu mendengar petuah dari sang kakak. Sebenarnya dia adik siapa hah? Apa mungkin dia dan Jongin tertukar pada waktu di dalam kandungan? Heh, yang benar saja!

.

"jangan lupa ganti perban kakinya, Jongin sendirian dirumah dan nuna harus pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Jadi tolong, jangan mengacau.. Park Chanyeol." Yoora dan sifat galaknya, ia selalu begitu dan Chanyeol sudah kebal.

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk Chanyeol hanya menanggapi ucapan Yoora dengan gumamam yang berarti 'ya' dan Jongin yang ada di meja makan masihlah asyik memakan sarapannya sembari melihat interaksi antara dua kakak beradik itu.

.

Ya, Jongin sendirian dirumah. Kedua orang tua serta nunanya tengah ada di China mengunjungi sang nenek yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menikah lagi dan Jongin sang anak bungsu pada akhirnya terpilih menjadi penunggu rumah sementara orang-orang dewasa memilih berlibur ke China dengan kedok menyelesaikan masalah keluarga. Hah.. ya sudahlah. Dengan sangat berat hatipun mau tak mau Jongin haruslah mau. Lagipula kalau dia sendiri dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. hahahah

.

"berhenti mengkhayal, Kim. Kita harus sekolah."

.

"aku sedang sakit, Jika kau lupa." Jongin membalas acuh sembari mengunyah.

.

"sakit jiwa maksudmu?" Jongin memicingkan matanya, dan Chanyeol malah mengendikkan bahu mengambil kunci diatas nakas sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya enggan. Meninggalkan Jongin.

.

"yaakkk kau mau meninggalkanku, Park!"

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai disekolah diiringi tatapan aneh sebagian siswa, bagaimana tidak. Sudah tau kaki jongin terkilir Chanyeol malah membawa motor kesayangnnya untuk sekolah alhasil dengan sangat tidak elit Jongin haruslah membuang urat kemaluannya saat ia digendong Chanyeol untuk turun dari atas motor. Shit! Benar-benar memalukan!

.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa malunya saat dia dan Chanyeol berjalan dilorong, well mereka memang berjalan biasa, namun Chanyeol dengan wajah pongahnya merengkuh bahu Jongin dengan protektif. Tujuannya jelas untuk membantu Jongin berjalan. Namun, karena sebagian besar otak para siswa disini agak perlu dipertanyakan, adegan tersebut malah jadi semacam fanservice bagi para siswa yang otaknya agak kurang waras.

.

"aku ingin mati saja." lirih Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

.

"dan aku ingin membunuhmu." Sahut Chanyeol datar sembari terus menggeret Jongin agar lekas sampai ke kelas.

.

Namun, sepertinya keinginan mulia dari seorang Park Chanyeol itu haruslah tertunda saat seorang pemuda tinggi berparas tanpa cela menghadang keduanya.

.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jongin?"

.

Jongin mendongak menatap sang pemuda, ia tersenyum lalu mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya diudara. "seperti biasa," ucapnya ambigu dan sisambut dengan tawa renyah dari sang pemuda. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ingin muntah dan dengan padangan malas menatap Jongin. 'seperti biasa heh? Yang benar saja!'

.

Dering telpon menginterupsi cemooh Chanyeol, buru-buru ia mengambil hanphonenya lalu menatap id penelpon dengan senyum sumringah. "ah, Kris! Bisa tolong antarkan makhluk ini kekelasnya. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Terimakasih!"

.

Dan seperti biasanya, begitulah seorang Park Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu berpangku tangan, picik, tidak punya rasa solidaritas, dan selakangan adalah prioritasnya. Dengan langkah panjangnya Chanyeol berbalik arah, meninggalkan jongin yang masih menatap kesal sahabat idiotnya dan kemudan menghela nafas kasar.

.

"jadi…." Kris menggantung ucapannya menunggu jongin berucap.

.

"tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Penolakan halus dari Jongin membuat Kris tersenyum kaku namun sepertinya semua belum berakhir disitu.

.

"kata siapa merepotkan, membantu mu tidak pernah jadi hal merepotkan bagiku. Jongin." Tawa Kris menguar diiringi tatapan aneh Jongin. Heh, dia bercanda atau bagaimana? Kenapa Jongin geli sendiri mendengar perkataan Kris?

.

Mencoba berdeham untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya Jongin tersenyum masam. "ehm.. baiklah. Maaf merepotkan."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu mengunci obyek menarik dalam sudut matanya lekat. Wajah datar itu masih tenang tanpa riak. Pemuda itu, apa yang menjadikan pemuda itu begitu menarik?

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda berwajah datar itu memudian berbalik menyeret langkahnya menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Apa yang menjadikannyaa begitu memikat? Apa?

Entah. Entahlah…

.

.

.

Jongin menguap bosan, belajar adalah salah satu hal yang cukup untuk membuat matanya berat dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ia tidak suka belajar―Seperti kebanyakan siswa- namun ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membolos. Ia murid yang baik, murid yang amat baik terlepas dari sifat bengalnya yang suka tawuran dan mesum tentunya. Dan hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang paling membosankan kuadrat dimana partner in crimenya Park Idiot Yeol dengan sangat murah hati membolos tanpa dirinya. Bukan masalah dia mau membolos kapan dan dengan siapa, masalahnya, Jongin jadi mulai berpikir dengan siapa dia nanti pulang. Kakinya terkilir ingat? Masa iya dia harus ngesot sepanjang jalan? Tch, yang benar saja.

.

Dengan malas ia memperhatikan guru sejarahnya yang tengah menjelaskan―entah apa- didepan kelas. Teman sekelasnyapun tertawa dengan cara penyampain sang guru. Namun, Jongin tetap saja tidak paham. Menguap lagi, ia mencoba memandang langit yang begitu biru dengan malas dan malah terpaku pada sesosok manusia yang tengah bergelantungan dipohon dengan sangat nyaman. Mata Jongin memicing lalu terkesiap saat tau siapa orang itu.

Dia pemuda yang kepalanya bocor, eh?

Punya nyali juga anak itu.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya suka ketenangan, dan hal itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia malah memilih bergelantungan diatas pohon daripada masuk kedalam kelas. Jadi bukan karena ia tidak suka belajar, semua pelajaran formal itu mudah untuknya, ia tidak perlu belajar dengan keras untuk memahaminya. Cukup dengan melihatnya sekilas semua kata-kata yang tercetak rapi dalam buku cetak itu sudah tercopy paste secara rapi juga dalam otaknya. Simple saja. oh Sehun memanglah jenius. Tak terbantahkan.

.

Namun anehnya,

Kenapa Oh Sehun yang jenius ini diam-diam mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda tan yang selalu menguap setiap lima menit sekali itu dengan antusias layaknya seoraang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah paling menarik dari kedua orangtuanya? Kenapa?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Oranye adalah warna yang mengusik tidur lelap seorang Kim Jongin. Lagi-lagi ia menguap, mengkerjabkan matanya dengan malas dan memudian menyapukan pandangannya kesekitar dengan posisi kepala masih bertumpu diatas meja.

.

Sepi?

.

Apa jam sekolah sudah berakhir?

.

Buru-buru Jongin bangun dari tempat duduknya tanpa ingat bahwa kakinya itu masihlah dalam status terkilir akut. Alhasil, Jongin haruslah puas saat dia malah jatuh tersungkur dengan dahi menyapa lantai kelas lebih dulu.

.

"Ck, sialan!"

.

"bodoh."

.

Suara asing itu mengusik Jongin, ia memicing dan mendapati sepasang sepatu hitam terpampang tepat dihadapannya lantas membuat Jongin mendongak.

.

Sehun, manusia pucat itu berdiri menjulang dengan wajah datar yang entah bagaimana layaknya mencemooh Jongin secara tak kasat mata. Membuat dahi Jongin berkedut keki. Well, mereka tidak punya masalah bukan? Lagipula adegan kepala bocor itu bukan kesalahan Jongin. Lalu siapa juga orang tidak tahu terimakasih yang malah meninggalkan dirinya berada di UKS hingga malam sampai-sampai berujung tinndakan bunuh diri berbuah terkilir itu? Siapa? Lantas seharusnya siapa yang wajib menyimpan dendam? Niel amstrong? Ariana grande? Atau Miranda kerr? Heh. Lucu sekali..

.

Susah payah Jongin mencoba berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pinggiran meja secara hati-hati dan kemudian menatap murid baru itu datar.

.

"siapa yang kau maksud bo―

.

Kruuucccuuuukkk, bunyi perut Jongin yang meraung itu merusak suasana yang seharusnya tegang menjadi awkward. Jongin kembali mengumpat dan merutuki perut sialannya yang membuat martabatnya jatuh lalu menggelinding secara mengenaskan dilantai―berceceran-.

Jongin berdeham pelan, dan Sehun masihlah datar. Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulutnya sebuah kantong plastic putih terlempar padanya.

.

"apa ini?" sebuah roti dan susu ada didalamnya, Jongin memandang Sehun dengan bingung namun Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar seolah tak sabar menghadapi kelakuan Jongin.

.

"untukku?" masih Jongin yang berbicara namun kali ini wajah menyebalkan seorang Kim itu telah berubah menjadi binar senang yang membuat Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "woooaaahhh, terimakasih!"

.

Dan Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin. Ia menawan dengan segala pesona aneh yang tak sadar ia miliki. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum tipis saat Jongin menggigit roti miliknya dengan kunyahan yang amat besar.

.

Senja ini mungkin menjadi senja paling indah bagi Sehun, terlepas dari segala hal yang membuatnya enggan berada lebih lama lagi di dunia. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisanya untuk melihat senyum Jongin. Entah mengapa hal itu kini mulai jadi salah satu hal yang kini dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Jongin, kenapa kau harus hadir saat ia nyaris menyerah?

.

UHUK! UHUUUK ! UHUKKK! UGGHHH―BRUGH

.

Jongin tersungkur! Dengan panic Sehun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menopang tubuh Jongin yang masih terbatu-batuk parah disertai dengan nafas yang memburu lalu tanpa pikir panjang membawa tubuh ringkih itu dalam gendongannya.

.

Tanpa sempat berpikir kenapa atau karena apa Jongin jadi seperti ini Sehun buru-buru berlari menuju ambang kelas dimasa seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamainya berdiri dengan wajah menahan amarah.

.

Siapa dia?

.

"jauhkan tangamu dari Jongin!" kata-kata yang begitu lugas itu terdengar seperti peringatan, namun Sehun tetaplah keras kepala. Ia masih keukuh membawa Jongin dalam gendongannya menuju ambang pintu, menatap balik mata yang menatapnya dengan amarah.

.

"kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi." Pemuda itu menggeram menahan kesal saat Sehun melewatinya, "jauhkan tanganmu!"

.

BUUUGGHHH!

.

Sebuah tinju menyapa rahang Sehun secara tiba-tiba! Sehun terhuyung dengan begitu keras, menabrak tembok dengan Jongin yang masih terbatuk parah diiringi bunyi nafas yang semakin berat.

.

Pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan bengis itu kemudian mengambil alih Jongin. "hei, Kim.. atur nafasmu.. bernafaslah perlahan, aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit."

.

Sehun terabaikan, pemuda asing itu kini mengusap pelispis Jongin yang bercucuran keringat dengan perlahan. Suaranya yang bengis itupun berubah menjadi begitu lembut. Namun, mata itu masih menatapnya dengan bendera perang yang terpampang begitu lugas.

.

Pernyataan perang! Bukankah begitu?

.

Dan detik-detik dimana Jongin hilang dalam rengkuhannya menjadikan Sehun bagai seorang pecundang. Namun, toh dia tahu apa? Pemuda asing itu.. pemuda asing itu membuat Jongin tenang disela-sela batuk dan nafasnya yang memberat. Ia melihat hal itu, bagaimana Jongin bergelung dengan nyaman di balik punggungnya. Bagaimana perlakuan pemuda asing itu begitu lembut terhadap Jongin. Dan bagaimana cara pemuda asing itu menenangkan Jongin yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh, ia merasa, ia hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kacau segala hal.

.

Semua adalah kesalannya?

.

"menyingkirlah," pemuda asing itu mengucapkan kata penuh kecaman. Hanya sebuah kata namun sukses membuat Sehun bergeming ditempat melihat sang pemuda membawa Jongin pergi menjauh, menghilang dari hadapannya. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

.

Karena semua adalah kesalahannya..

.

Semua adalah kesalahannya..

.

Ya, kesalahannya…

.

Jadi, ia haruslah menerima konsekuensi dari segala kesalahannya.

.

Tidakkah begitu?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **I'M BACK! HAHAHAH**

 **Jujur, saya agak kagok saat mulai menulis lagi. Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya selesaikan dalam waktu singkat setelah beberapa bulan tidak menulis. Dan saya harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. #bow**

 **CHANKAI_HUNKAI**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Hm, seperti biasa..**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fanfict saya.**

 **Jika berkenan silahkan reiew dan fav fanfict ini guna mendukung kelangsungan mood saya menulis.. kkkk**

 **Ahh, saya ada niatan menghijrahkan ini fanfict beserta fanfict-fanfict lama saya ke akun wattpad.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang belum tau akun saya, silahkan kepo in akun dibawah:**

 **Fb : Tian Lian Lian**

 **Ig : tianlian013**

 **Wattpad : tianlian**

 **Okey, sekian… dan terimakasih**

 **[TianLian]**


	5. Chapter 5

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan gusar Chanyeol menatap telpon genggamnya yang tak berkedip satu kalipun dalam sehari ini. Di mulai dengan telpon dari Jessica sunbae yang memintanya untuk bertemu lalu berakhir dengan cumbuan, desahan dan tertidur pulas hingga waktu kini telah menujuk pada angka lima dengan jarum panjang bertengger gusar diangka tiga tepat disampingnya.

Dia, Park Chanyeol. Ia tengah gusar saat ini. Sangat gusar.

Bukan karena dia lupa memakai kondom saat berhubungan atau lupa mengeluarkannya didalam atau bagaimana. Ia hanya gusar, kenapa sahabat dungunya Kim jongin itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya padahal seharusnya saat ini telinganya sudah mendengarkan celoteh anak itu yang menggerutu sebal karena seharian ini dia memilih membolos. Namun, nayatanya.. hanphonenya yang dia tunggu sedari tadi tidak juga memberinya kabar gembira. Dan hal itu menyebalkan. Entah kenapa.

.

Dalam dekapannya Jessica menggeliat nyaman sedangkan Chanyeol malah merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga dia harus terbebani dengan makhluk bernama Kim Jongin itu hah? Kenapa!?

"um, honey… bisakah kau bangun?" suara serak Chanyeol membuat Jessica menggumam protes. "aku harus pergi." Lanjut Chanyeol masih dalam posisi memeluk Jessica.

.

Mendengar kata pergi buru-buru Jessica membuka matanya, ia menggenggam erat selimut dibagian dada montoknya lantas menatap manik Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon. "kenapa?" tanya Jessica tak rela.

.

Melihat mata memohon dan bibir yang membengkak itu lagi-lagi ia membayangkan pergumulannya yang begitu hebat berjam-jam lalu. Namun, tetap saja hatinya yang gusar ini tidak akan pernah berhenti merengek sebelum ia menemui seseorang yang membuatnya tampak begitu konyol ini. Hhh.. Jongin.. kenapa kau begitu sialan hah?!

.

"nunaku, aku harus mengantarkannya ke bandara petang ini. Maaf."

.

Kebohongan yang begitu mulus itu terucap bak mata air peggunungan. Jemarinya yang menganggur mengusap pipi Jessica dengan amat lembut lantas membawa wajahnya mendekat. Mengecup belah kenyal bibir yang tadi sudah habis-habisan ia cumbu dalam penyatuan yang juga tak kalah hebat. Lalu mengakhirinya dengan sangat dramatis.

.

"aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian sembari mengecup puncak kepala Jessica sayang. Tanpa kata Jessica hanya mengangguk pasrah saat pada akhirnya Chanyeol melenggang dari balik selimut, menyambar baju serta celananya yang berceceran, memakainya dengan kilat lantas meninggalkan Jessica sendirian.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih begitu mendamba.

Satu lagi korban berjatuhan. Tuan Park Chanyeol dan selakangannya yang begitu hebat.

Tidakkah aneh, seorang macam Chanyeol, penakluk para wanita, dikacaukan oleh manusia dengan prinsip primitive yang menjunjung kehormatan diatas segalanya macam Kim Jongin. Hanya karena tidak menghubunginya selama satu hari?

Hey Park?! Kim Jongin yang katamu itu sahabat, bukankah dia juga laki-laki yang juga memilik penis yang sama denganmu hah? Kenapa kau begitu gusar hanya karena dia tidak menghubungimu?

Kenapa?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 5]**

 **-Baboya-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"tuan Kim tidak apa-apa, reaksi alergi yang terjadi memang parah. Namun, karena segera dibawa kemari semua sudah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

.

Paparan dari dokter yang menangani Jongin sungguh membuat Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega, dia benar-benar kaget saat mendapati Jongin tak sadarkan diri dengan batuk parah disertai dengan sesak nafas. Dalam gendongan pemuda asing pula! Ck.. benar-benar sialan.

.

"terimakasih." Chanyeol menyalami sang dokter kemudian masuk menuju kamar dimana jongin kini terbaring.

.

Pemilik marga Kim itu kini dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna biru muda, wajahnya yang tan itu berubah pucat, selang bantu pernafasan juga tersemat diantara hidungnya, ahh.. jangan lupakan selang infus yang juga tengah bergelayut maja ditangannya. Hhh… baru saja kemaren Chanyeol menakut-nakuti si dungu Jongin ini dengan selai kacang, kenapa hari ini ia malah benar-benar hampir terbunuh karena selai kacang? Hhh.. benar-benar.

.

"sehari saja aku tidak disampingmu kau hampir mati, Kim." Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi. Ia mengamati Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan nafas yang sudah stabil dan kemudian membuka ponselnya. Mencari kontak nunanya kemudian mengirim sebuah pesan.

.

 **Nuna, jongin masuk rumah sakit.**

.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama sebuah panggilan dari Yoora bertengger dalam flip ponselnya. "ya, hal―

.

'KENAPA JONGIN BISA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT HAH! KAU ITU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR PEMBUAT MASALAH PARK CHANYEOL!'

.

Menjauhkan telinganya, Chanyeol mendengus sebal saat lagi-lagi ia harus menerima omelan dari kakaknya yang kelewat overprotektif pada Jongin ini. "dia tidak sengaja makan roti isi kacang." Jelas Chanyeol malas, satu kecap ucapan yang dibalas dengan rentetan omelan. "tapi itu bukan salahku nuna.. sibodoh itu makan pemberian orang lain tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Sembari melirik jam yang kini telah menunjuk pada angka delapan Chanyeol terus bergumam 'ya maaf.' Untuk kali yang kesekian sembari mengusap perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja keroncongan.

.

"hm, aku pasti akan menelpon jika terjadi apa-apa. Ya, jangan khawatir."

.

'PERHATIKAN JONGIN! JANGAN TERUS SAJA MEMBERI MAKAN SELAKANGANMU YANG BULUK ITU! AWAS SAJA KALAU TERJADI APA-APA PADA JONGIN, KAU AKAN MATI SAAT AKU TIBA DI KOREA, LUSA! KAU MENDENGAR KU PA―

.

Pick[]

.

Chanyeol sengaja mematikan teleponnya, menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap. Lalu mendengus malas. Ia lapar sekarang, namun ia malas keluar dan lagi tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dia mintai tolong disini. Hhhhh… lagipula kenapa juga si dungu ini bisa begitu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau yang dia makan itu mengadung benda sialan yang muncul dari tanah―kacang- yang pasti membuatnya terbaring macam manusia sekarat yang sering dilihat Chanyeol dalam drama-drama kesukaan Yoora nunanya.

.

"bodoh."

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin, persahabatan antara keduanya terjalin tanpa siapapun tahu siapa yang memulai. Keduanya bertetangga sejak dua pemuda tanggung itu masih bayi. Keluarga Park yang tengah mengikuti sang kepala keluarga diSeoul karena dipindah tugaskan memutuskan membeli sebuah rumah untuk mereka jadikan tempat tinggal. Kebetulan yang sungguh tak terduga, disuatu hari yang begitu cerah saat semua barang-barang keluarga Park dipindahkan, seorang ibu muda yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil diikuti oleh dua anak perempuan yang berkisar berumur tujuh serta sepuluh tahun turun dari sebuah mobil tepat disamping rumah mereka membuat prosesi pindahan keluarga park terhenti untuk sejenak.

.

Dan kebetulan yang keduapun terjadi, saat sang kepala keluarga Kim keluar dari mobil, dua pasang manik mata itu saling bertaut. Tuan Park dan tuan Kim, siapa menyangka jika kedua orang itu dulu adalah sahabat. Keduanya dibesarkan dikota yang sama namun harus berpisah dan lost contact saat tuan Kim melanjutkan studinya di Seoul hingga saat ini. Saat takdir kembali membuat dua sahabat itu kembali bersama dalam status tetangga.

.

Kim Jongin kecil menggeliat, mata beningnya mengkerjab lucu lalu menatap orang-orang asing yang ada dihadapannya bingung. Nyonya Park yang ada tepat dihadapan Nyonya Kim tersenyum hangat untuk Jongin, Chanyeol yang ada dalam gendongan nyonya Park berceloteh lucu sembari menggigiti mainan karetnya. Chanyeol yang baru berusia tujuh bulan itu kemudian terdiam saat mata Jongin bertaut dengannya. Keduanya saling pandang seolah-olah menilai satu sama lain dan lantas yang lebih tua tujuh bulan itu kemudian menatap sengit Jongin kecil yang tampak tak mengacuhkan tatapan intimidasinya.

.

Plak!

.

Tangis Jongin pun pecah saat tangan mungil Chanyeol menepuk pipinya dengan agak keras, nyonya Kim yang kaget segera menimang Jongin agar diam sedangkan nyoya Park dengan gusar meminta maaf pada nyonya Kim yang disambut dengan tawa ramah.

Saat semua orang panic karena Jongin kecil tak kunjung juga diam, Chanyeol kecil malah diam sembari terus menggenggam mainan karetnya sedangkan semua orang yang ada disana sibuk menenangkan jongin.

.

"ta―ta!" celoteh lucu itu terucap dengan sebuah tangan mungil menyodorkan mainannya kearah bayi mungil Jongin yang masih terisak. "ta-ta!" lagi, celoteh itu secara ajaib membuat bayi Jongin terdiam, dan kemudian tertawa senang. Kedua ibu muda itu saling pandang, bayi mereka dan semua hal unik yang menyatukan keduanya. Dalam benak mereka, semoga keduanya menjadi dua sahabat yang bahkan melebihi saudara, saling menjaga dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

Dan pada kenyataanya, Tuhan memanglah sangat pemurah. Dengan sangat bijak Tuhan mengabulkan impian dari keduanya, Dia jadikan kedua bayi mungil itu sepasang sahabat yang seperti mereka pinta. Namun,

.

Bahkan Tuhan sendiripun tidak dapat memilah takdir apakah yang kelak akan membelit keduanya.

.

"kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkamu, Kim." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap pelan pelipis Jongin yang disambangi oleh bulir-bulir keringat. "kenapa jantungku berdenyut nyeri ketika melihatmu ada dalam rengkuhan orang lain?" Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya pada jendela, menghela nafasnya dengan begitu gusar lantas memejamkan matanya untuk sekilas.

.

"apakah…." Kalimat itu tergantung dibibir Chanyeol, ia terkekeh sejenak sebelum mengusap rambutnya kasar. "tidak, tidak mungkin." Tubuh jangkung itu kemudian berdiri, menatap Jongin lagi dan kemudian berucap. "tidak, aku pasti salah. Ya, pasti. Ahh.. mungkin karena aku belum sempat makan hingga organ dalamku terganggu, ya seperti itu.. ya, pasti karena itu .ahahahahah" Dan setelah peyaangkalan aneh itu terburai dari mulut Chanyeol ia kemudian tertawa sumbang dalam kamar rawat Jongin sendirian.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sehun, pemuda pucat itu menatap hamparan langit hitam yang kini menatapnya nanar. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bangku taman yang dingin serta bisu sepertinya. dia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, tidak juga melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit bingung. Sedikit.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Jongin dirampas dari rengkuhannya?

Ia bukan orang bodoh bukan? IQ nya saja melebihi 120, tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat dungu? Kenapa?

.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku!?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik duduk tepat disamping Sehun dengan wajah yang tertekuk maksimal.

.

Sehun terkesiap, ia tersenyum mengusap pucuk kepala sang gadis dengan sayang lantas membawanya mendekat dan mencium keningnya. "selamat datang."

.

Gadis itu mendesis sebal lalu menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. "kau itu bodoh, bodoh bodoh!" umpatan itu teredam namun Sehun dengan sebuah senyum yang seakan tak bisa luntur itu malah mengeratkan rengkuhannya lantas menghujami sang gadis dengan ribuan kecupan.

.

"aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

.

Sehun berhenti, rengkuhannya melonggar namun senyum itu masih tetap disana. "hm..aku tahu. Yeri"

.

.

Gadis itu, Yeri. Kim Yerim. Kekasih Oh Sehun. Jika untuk sebuah status diperlukan sebuah pernyataan maka perlakuan Sehun untuk Yeri membuat semua itu tidak lagi berguna. Sehun meyayangi gadis itu dengan begitu dalam, maka dengan segenap kemampuannya Sehun membuat segalanya mungkin bagi sang gadis. Bahkan hatinya.

.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana awal mula hubungan keduanya terjalin. Keduanya hanya teman, teman yang cukup baik. Kedua keluarga merekapun juga saling mengenal dan segalanya mulai menjadi lebih membingungkan ketika keduanya mulai beranjak dewasa.

Sehun adalah pemuda jenius yang sayangnya terlalu buruk soal urusan menolak perhatian berlebihan dari lawan jenis, dan Yeri―gadis yang tidak bersangkutan dengan masalah Sehun itu- entah bagaimana merasa geram dengan ribuan gadis yang pada setiap kesempatan selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun. Dan segala hal itu bermula saat keduanya masih bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Satu tahun yang lalu.

.

"kenapa tidak kau tolak saja mereka semua jika kau tidak mau." Yeri duduk tepat disamping Sehun yang tengah berbaring direrumputan.

.

"aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menolak mereka." Balas Sehun acuh sembari melanjutkan tidurnya. Yeri mendengus mendengarnya, ia kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun lalu kembali berujar.

.

"um… aku punya satu cara untuk menjauhkan para wanita itu dari hidupmu."

.

"apa?"

.

"ayo kita berkencan!"

.

"kenapa harus denganmu?"

.

"ck, dengarkan aku dulu. Jika kau punya pacar maka para wanita itu akan berpikir dua kali jika mau mendekatimu. Dan kenapa harus denganku, karena aku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling menyukai Oh Sehun. Terlebih aku juga butuh seseorang untuk menjauhkan pria-pria yang mencoba mendekatiku. Win-win solution bukan?"

.

Dulu Sehun tidak pernah mengira semua hal konyol itu akan membuatnya masuk dalam lubang hitam yang menyimpan hamparan pasir hitam didalamnya. Senyum Yeri yang selalu ia lihat membuatnya merasa bahwa semua tidak akan membawa masalah yang berarti. Maka dengan sebuah senyum singkat Sehun biarkan semua itu berjalan. Yeri dan Sehun mulai berkencan. Hanya sebatas pergi bersama, makan dan menonton film di akhir pekan. Sehun harus mengakui bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tergerak meskipun Yeri dengan sengaja menyatakan bahwa dirinya begitu mencintai Sehun. Setiap saat higga kini…

Sehun, meskipun ia tidak bisa memberikan hatinya untuk Yeri. Ia tetaplah tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu untuk alasan apapun. ia―Sehun- secara kasat mata telah termaterai, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Yeri dengan alasan apapun kecuali gadis itu sendiri yang menginginkan.

Karena janji tetaplah sebuah janji.

Selamanya, bahkan meskipun hatinya membusuk sekalipun…

Janji tetaplah sebuah janji.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin menatap sebal Chanyeol yang kini tengah memunggunginya sembari asyik memakan keripik kentang. Ia melihat siaran televisi yang menyiarkan banjir besar di Busan dengan malas kemudian menghela nafasnyaa kasar.

"aku mau pulang!" Jongin mengerang di atas ranjang. Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan Jongin menoleh sekilas pada Jongin yang sedang menatapnya sengit.

.

"setelah demammu turun kita pulang." Datar, Chanyeol hanya menjawab Jongin dengan seadanya. Toh, ia begitu malas meladeni si dungu Kim ini. Ia tahu Kim Jongin ini memang dungu tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya ini juga idiot.

.

Manusia mana yang mau meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya karena satu panggilan tidak penting dari sang kekasih yang memintanya untuk menemani belanja. Manusia mana yang mau melakukan hal konyol itu padahal suhu tubuhnya kini mencapai 38 derajat celcius. Manusia mana? Kim Jongin. Manusia primitive itu adalah jawabannya.

Lihatlah sekarang manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu malah sudah membuka baju terusannya diiringi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

.

"Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol mendesis marah, namun dengan gerakan lemah manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu malah mengambil baju ganti yang segaja dibawakan Chanyeol untuknya tadi.

.

"aku harus menemaninya, Park." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum khas miliknya.

.

"kau sedang sakit, dan seharusnya kau istirahat.. bukan malah menemani gadis manja itu belanja!"

.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum. "sudahlah, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Lagipula aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menemani Krystal kenapa kau marah."

Mendengar penuturan Jongin Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal, ia ingin sekali mengikat tuan Kim sialan ini agar tidak pergi tapi.. aish, persetan dengan semua ini! Ia muak!

.

"terserah!" dan Chanyeol kembali menekuni kegiatan menggilas habis keripiks kentang miliknya sembari memencet ganas remote televisi ditangannya bringas. Jongin tahu Chanyeol marah padanya, ia tahu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Krystal adalah pacarnya, ia mencintainya, dan Krystal sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya semenjak Jongin memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Maka, segala hal akan dia lakukan agar gadisnya itu bisa tersenyum. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sekalipun. Tidak masalah, karena bagi Jongin Krystal adalah segalanya.

Segala-galanya…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Panas terik kota Seoul tak menyurutkan ribuan pasang kaki yang tengah berburu―entah apa- dijalanan dongdaemun. Dari ribuan pejalan itu terlihat pemuda berkulit tan yang tampak kepayahan dengan puluhan tas belanjaan yang bertengger pasrah ditangannya. Dari gelagat si pemuda yang tampak lemas dan berkeringat dingin semua orang yang tak sengaja melihat ataupun berpapasan dengannya pasti tahu jika pemuda itu tidaklah baik-baik saja. namun, seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menggandeng lengan pemuda tan bernama asli Kim Jongin itu tidaklah menyadari gelagat aneh dari sang pemuda namun malah sibuk memperhatikan deretan baju cantik yang terpampang pada etalase kaca toko yang mereka lewati.

.

"Krys, bisakah kita istirahat sejenak." Jongin mencoba merenggangkan badannya yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu sakit.

.

"sebentar, aku mau melihat salah satu dress yang ada ditoko itu! Ayo masuk!"

.

Dengan pasrah Jongin digeret Krystal yang tampak begitu berbinar dan antusias. Jongin tersenyum, menghela nafasnya pasrah dan mulai menanti Krystal yang lagi-lagi tampak tenggelam dalam hobinya.

.

Satu jam berlalu, kini keduanya tampak berjalan di pedestrian yang cukup ramai.

Krystal mengoceh segala hal yang tampak ia sukai dan Jongin hanya menanggapi ocehan Krystal itu dengan senyum seadanya, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan saat ini, bulir keringat yang merembes disela rambutnya pun tampak makin bercucuran. Dia pusing. Namun, Krystal yang ada disampingnya belum juga menyudahi kencan dadakan ini. Hh… ia bisa pingsan jika―

.

BRUGH!

.

Tepat saja, saat puluhan orang mulai menyebrang jalan. Jongin tiba-tiba pingsan diantara mereka, Krystal yang ada disamping Jongin panik dan mulai berteriak meminta tolong. Lalu, secara cepat seorang pemuda pucat yang tak dikenali Krystal membawa tubuh lunglai Jongin dan mulai menggendongnya.

Krystal tak sempat berpikir siapa pemuda itu karena ia terlalu panik. Lantas, saat sebuah taksi muncul secara sigap pula pemuda itu membawa tubuh Jongin masuk beserta dirinya. Meninggalkan Krystal sendirian bergeming diantara puluhan orang yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian tersebut―aneh-

sebenarnya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dalam benak Krystal..

Siapa pemuda itu?

Kenapa ia membawa Jongin?

Apa mereka satu sekolah?

Dan banyak lagi…

Tapi, yang saat ini begitu mengganggu Krystal hanya satu.. kenapa ia jadi seperti orang bodoh disini? eh―

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **ahai… jumpa lagi bersama saya. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah sudah lumayan? Maaf, jika masih kurang… saya sedang beradaptasi dengan menulis, mencoba mencari pintu lagi dan mungkin akan memerlukan lebih banyak waktu. #bow**

 **CHANKAI_HUNKAI?**

 **Boleh saya tahu kalian lebih pro siapa?**

 **Saya hanya ingin tahu kok, nggak bakalan mengubah plot yang sudah ada. ^^**

 **Hm, seperti biasa..**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fanfict saya.**

 **Jika berkenan silahkan reiew dan fav fanfict ini guna mendukung kelangsungan mood saya menulis.. kkkk**

 **Ahh, saya ada niatan menghijrahkan ini fanfict beserta fanfict-fanfict lama saya ke akun wattpad.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang belum tau akun saya, silahkan kepo in akun dibawah:**

 **Fb : Tian Lian Lian**

 **Ig : tianlian013**

 **Wattpad : tianlian**

 **Okey, sekian… dan terimakasih**

 **[TianLian]**

 **072420161410**


	6. Chapter 6

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami suJongin.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sehun, pemuda itu tengah menunggu Yeri ―sang kekasih- disebuah café saat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya mampu menggulingkan akal sehatnya itu berjalan diantara puluhan manusia dipedestrian tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak tidak baik. Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana pucatnya pemilik nama Jongin itu meskipun sebuah senyum tersemat diwajahnya yang tampak kuyu.

.

Disamping Jongin, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pembuat onar yang membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu. Seorang gadis cantik yang juga tampak ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

.

Tch, ia sungguh ingin mendepak gadis kurang ajar itu dengan kakinya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya itu tengah kesakitan. Bodoh.. sangat bodoh!

Dan Tuhan memanglah sangat pemurah, Jongin. Pemuda itu pingsan saat hendak menyebrang. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang Sehun segera melesat menuju Jongin dan kekasihnya yang kini tengah berteriak panic meminta tolong. Ia bawa tubuh lunglai Jongin dalam rengkuhannya, menggendongnya dengan tepat dan lantas menghentikan sebuah taksi.

.

Cepat, begitu cepat rentetan kejadian itu terjadi dan mungkin Sehun sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghitung betapa cepat semua itu terjadi.

Jongin, ia bersama Sehun sekarang. Entah ini benar atau tidak. Namun, diatas semua penilaian sepihak itu satu hal mulai terlupakan oleh Sehun. Yeri dan semua janji miliknya. Sehun melupakan semua itu hanya karena Jongin.

Jongin. Yang benar-benar mulai mengacaukan hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

.

Dalam hening yang hanya diisi nafas teratur Jongin, Sehun tersenyum. Detik yang berlalu tak hanya meninggalkan hampa. Dalam ponsel Sehun yang bergetar, disana tampak nama Yeri yang terus terpampang dilayar. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sehun tampak mengacuhkan segala hal karena kini semua dunianya seakan terpusat pada Jongin yang ada disampingnya.

Hanya Jongin…

.

.

Ditempat lain, Yeri tampak cantik dengan balutan dress kuning floral yang begitu indah terlihat menggamit sebuah rangJonginan lily putih ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan satunya tengah sibuk mengetik pesan untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

.

 **Sehun, aku menunggumu.**

.

Yeri mendesah kecewa, ia mulai mengamati apapun yang menurutnya menarik dari balik kaca transparan sebuah cafe―tempatnya berjanji bersama Sehun- namun tetaplah tak mengurangi rasa bosannya.

.

Jika orang-orang mengatakan seharusnya ia menyerah saja pada Sehun, ia dengan senang hati akan melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, sayangnya ia tetap tidak mampu. Karena cinta itu hal yang menyeramkan. Yeri sendiri tahu konsekuensi dari apa yang tengah ia jalani. Cinta sepihaknya memang tak pernah berbalas, ia tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun semudah itu.. tidak.

Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu, sampai mana kegilaannya ini akan berhenti.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 6]**

 **-Each Other-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin masih setengah sadar saat ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, ia ingin bangun namun kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Tubuhnya pun terasa begitu lemah. Hh.. memang seharusnnya ia mendengarkan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi, hhh… bagaimanapun semua terlanjur terjadi. Jadi, siapa yang tengah menggendongnya sekarang? Krystal? Yang benar saja! apa kau bodoh Kim!?

.

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

.

Jongin merasakan benda dingin menyentuh dahinya jadi ia bergumam. "dingin" tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berarti dan lantas mengkerjabkan matanya perlahan. Langit-langit kamar yang hitam disertai aksen bintang-bintang yang dapat dipastikan dapat bersinar dalam gelap itu membuatnya mengernyit kembali. Hanya satu orang, satu orang idiot yang mempunyai langit-langit kamar menjijikkan ini dialam semesta. Dan Jongin tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

.

"Chan?"

.

Pemilik nama itu menggumam, Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol sibuk dengan seperangkat baskom serta kain yang sengaja diperas dengan sangat aneh―menurut Jongin- dan kembali menempelkan kain basah itu kedahi Jongin yang panasnya mungkin melebihi kompor gas milik ibunya.

.

Dalam diam Jongin mengamati kegiatan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuatnya terharu. Chanyeol memang sahabatnya, dalam setiap waktu dia memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menjengkelkan melebihi kedua nunanya. Mereka tumbuh bersama, belajar bersepeda bersama, belajar berenang bersama, belajar saling baku hantam bersama, bahkan belajar menonton video porno pun bersama. Dan dalam setiap waktu itu Jongin baru menyadari.. mereka memang tak pernah terpisahkan.

.

"kenapa kau diam? Apa kau pusing?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang memandangnya dengan wajah aneh lalu kembali mengambil kain yang tadi dia taruh diatas dahi Jongin lantas kembali mencelupkannya kedalam baskom.

.

"tidak." Jongin menggeleng perlahan. "tidak apa-apa,"

.

Dengan gerakan kikuk Chanyeol kembali menempelkan kain Jo basah itu kedahi Jongin dan kemudian berdiri. "aku keluar sebentar."

.

Jongin tak membalas ataupun mengangguk, ia hanya diam. Diam-diam berpikir… sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehnya, sesuatu yang salah, dan terasa janggal. Namun apa? Aish.. yasudahlah, untuk apa ia memikirkan hal macam-macam, eeehhhh… ngomong-ngomong tentang sesuatu yang terlewat sepertinya Jongin tahu apa itu.

Krystal! Bagaimana dengan Krystal?! Aish kenapa juga dia harus pingsan, kenapa? Kenapa?!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

.

Jongin menoleh saat suara histeris Chanyeol yang menyerusuk secara tidak senonoh kedalam pendengarannya. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menelisik lalu beranjak dari posisi menunggingnya. Yeah, Jongin tengah menungging sekarang, ia menungging tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, dibawah lantai guna mengintip kolong kasurnya. Pertanyaannya untuk apa? Untuk apa Kim Jongin melakukan posisi tidak senonoh itu? Untuk apa? Menggandakan uang heh?

.

"KEMBALIKAN?!" dengan tampang yang tidak santai Jongin menodongkan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap Jongin heran. Kedua tangannya yang memegang baskom nyaris melemparkan baskom beserta isinya itu pada pemuda dihadapannya ini jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa manusia primitive bin idiot ini masih demam. Huft… sabar Chan, sabar…

.

"apa maksudmu?" dengan mencoba tenang Chanyeol bertanya.

.

"ponsel, kau kemanakan ponselku?!"

.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, ponsel eh?

.

"memangnya sekurang pekerjaannya apa aku menyembunyikan ponsel mu hah! Coba cari disakumu!"

.

Titah itu bagaikan mantra, Jongin dengan patuh kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali. "TIDAK ADA!"

.

"saku yang satunya!"

.

Lagi, Jongin kembali merogoh sakunya kali ini dengan amat bersungguh-sungguh dan lantas kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membola. "Park Chanyeol…" kalimat itu tergantung, melihat wajah yang seumur ia hidup itu menatapnya lekat secara tak sadar Chanyeol diam-diam menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

"ap―apa?" balas Chanyeol tergagap. Sialan kenapa dia jadi aneh begini? Shit!

.

Jongin mendekat perlahan, membuat ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol dan lantas menautkan sepasang tangannya pada garmen yang melekat pada tubuh proporsional Chanyeol―erat.

.

"he―hei k-kim, ap―apa yang mau kau laku―

.

BRUUKKK!

.

"KAU HILANGKAN DIMANA PONSELKU HAH! DIMANA POSELKU! KEMBALIKANNN! AAARRRGGGGGHHHH PONSELKUUUU!"

.

Dua tubuh pemuda tanggung itu terjatuh dengan dramatis, sebaskom air yang tadi ada dalam naungan baskom kesayangan nyonya Park itupun sudah terburai diatas lantai kayu mahoni. Baskom yang tersisa hanya tergeletak pasrah disamping dua pemuda tanggung yang masih enggan saling melepaska diri. Satu yang bermarga Park terdiam kaku dan satu lagi yang bermarga Kim tengah murka dengan menggengam erat kerah baju sang pemilik marga Park dengan brutal.

.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab, Park!" Jongin mendesis geram, lalu Chanyeol? Sialnya dia malah tertegun menatap wajah Jongin yang malah semakin mendekat kearahnya.

.

Sesuatu yang asing tiba-tiba membuat perut Chanyeol bergolak aneh, badannya kaku namun sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam sana menghangat tanpa bisa Chanyeol cegah. Ia merasakannya…. Sesuatu yang sungguh tidak masuk akal, ini tidak mungkin. Bantah benak Chanyeol keukuh. Tapi, kenyataan memang selalu lebih kejam dari sekedar membunuh seseorang dengan kopi berbumbu sianida… amat sangat kejam.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin dia turn on hanya karena Jongin menindihnya!

Shit! Apa-apaan ini!

.

"MENYINGKIRLAH!"

.

BRUUUGGHH

.

Jongin mengkerjabkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol yang telah menghilang dengan begitu cepat lantas mengusap pantatnya yang ngilu karena dorongan Chanyeol yang sungguh tidak dia kira-kira. "tch, si bodoh Park itu benar-benar sialan."

.

"KAU MASIH HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, PARK! AWAS SAJA JIKA KAU KABUR!"

.

Secara harfiah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang kim Jongin itu tidak pernah bisa dapat dinalar oleh otak manusia normal. Yah, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol kabur jika dia adalah tuan rumahnya. Bagaimana? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Hh… benar-benar.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya sayup-sayup Jongin bisa mendengar Chanyeol membalas ucapannya dari lantai bawah.

.

"JANGAN SEPERTI ORANG SUSAH! BELI SAJA YANG BARU, SIALAN!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Yeri tidak pernah tahu jika menunggu bisa jadi semembosankannya begini walau ia hanya menunggu tidak lebih dari empat puluh delapan menit lebih lima puluh detik, Tidak pernah. Cangkir ke tiganya kini bahkan telah kosong dan masih tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Sehun datang.

Mungkinkah Sehun lupa?

Tidak, bahkan Sehun sendiri yang memintanya datang kemari. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin sama sekali. Tapi, jika Sehun tidak lupa. Apa? Apa yang membubat Sehun begitu lama? Apa yang membuat Sehun melanggar janjinya? ap―

.

"Sehun?"

.

Nada terkejut begitu lugas terburai dari mulut Yeri, wajah cantik itu menatap ngeri pemandangan dihadapannya hingga secara tak sadar ia telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menyambut sosok Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi telah ditunggunya.

Oh Sehun yang tampak begitu kacau. Dengan luka bekas pukulan yang tampak begitu baru. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun Yeri bisa melihat Sehun mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya yang tampak robek.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

"maaf terlambat." Ucapan singkat Sehun itu tak dibalas Yeri, ia masih tampak mengamati wajah Sehun yang babak belur dengan ngilu dan menggingit bibirnya secara tak sadar.

.

"kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini?" Yeri mengusap luka memar yang ada dipelipis Sehun dan disambut dengan ringisan oleh sang pemilik. Sehun menggapai tangan Yeri dan membawanya turun.

.

"sudahlah, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

.

"tapi―

.

"Yeri." Sehun menatap wajah cantik itu dengan lamat, mencoba tersenyum meskipun Sehun sendiri sadar bahwa luka robek dibagian bibirnya akan bertambah ngilu lalu mengusap pipi Yeri dengan begitu lembut. "aku tidak apa-apa, jadi jangan bahas kenapa dan bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan luka ini. Oke,"

.

Yeri mengangguk lambat, ia begitu penasaran sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun muncul dengan luka yang tak bisa dibilang ringan dan Yeri sangat yakin sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang yang membuat Sehun terluka sampai seperti itu pastilah dalang yang sama yang membuat Sehun terlambat. Yeri sangat amat yakin.

.

"baiklah," Yeri berucap pasrah, ia menatap khawatir Sehun dan lantas berdecak sebal. "tapi setidaknya obatilah lukamu itu Oh Sehun! Kau itu benar-benar bebal tch, jika kau tidak mau membuatku khawatir setidaknya berobatlah terlebih dulu sebelum menemuiku. Jika sudah begini bagamana bisa aku tidak khawatir hah! Kau bahkan membuatku menunggu hingga satu jam, membuatku khawatir setengah mati dan lalu kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan keadaan begitu mengenaskan macam ini! Ish.. kau ini benar-benar,"

.

"maafkan aku." Masih dengan nada datar Sehun membalas, "jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini?"

.

Masih dengan menahan kesal yang bersarang dihatinya Yeri menatap sehun gemas, manusia ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Manusia macam apa dia? Mana tega Yeri melanjutkan acara kencan mereka setelah mendapati keadaan Sehun yang macam habis dipukuli yakuza begini. Lantas, dengan wajah datarnya manusia triplek ini malah bertanya mau kemana mereka sekarang eh? Aarrrggghhhhh! Kau itu manusia atau bukan tuan Oh!

.

"kita pulang sekarang tuan Oh!"

.

Alis Sehun bertaut, ia mencoba menatap Yeri yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya dengan begitu transparan dan kemudian menghela nafasnya gusar. "jangan begitu, kau sangat ingin pe―

.

"diam! Kita pulang dan tidak ada bantahan, aku memang ingin menghabiskan pekan ini bersamamu tapi tidak dengan keadaanmu yang mengenaskan begini. Aku bukan gadis egois yang hanya ingin semua keinginannya terwujud. Aku bukan gadis semacam itu." Yeri berteriak, wajahnya bahkan memerah dan Sehun hanya diam disampingnya. "Jadi, tolong. Untuk hari ini jadilah Oh Sehun yang penurut. Kita pulang dan obati luka-lukamu."

.

Sehun tidak pernah mengira perasaan milik Yeri untuknya ternyata begitu besar, ia tidak pernah mengira hal itu sebelumnya. Tidak, sampai hari ini.

Yeri…

Bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan janjinya pada gadis sebaik ini untuknya? Bagaimana bisa?

.

Sehun begeming, keduanya kini diam dan saling menatap. "maaf." Dan sekali lagi kata maaf itu terucap dari bibir Oh Sehun. Tubuh jangkung Sehun yang begitu tegap merengkuh Yeri dengan hangat. Dalam dekapan itu Yeri membawa kedua tangannya merengkuh balik punggung Sehun yang melingkupinya.

.

"untuk apa lagi kau meminta maaf, bodoh." gumam Yeri bersungut-sungut didada bidang Sehun.

.

Untuk apa?

Yeah, untuk apa sebenarnya kata maaf itu?

Tanpa membalas ucapan Yeri, Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Maaf… untuk semua waktu yang terbuang sia-sia yang pernah kau habiskan untuk menungguku. Maaf, untuk semua kebohongan ini. Maaf, untuk hati bodohku yang tak pernah bisa ku berikan untukmu. Maaf…

Maafkan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini. Kim Yerim…

Maaf.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kalian tahu tentang dongeng sang putri duyung?

Cerita ini mungkin akan sama halnya seperti dongeng yang sangat menyedihkan itu, sang putri duyung yang menyelamatkan pangeran malah berakhir menjadi bui dan cerita itu sama halnya dengan cerita milik Oh Sehun. Tapi dalam contents yang berbeda tentu saja.

.

Semua dimulai saat Sehun memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin yang tengah pingsan dari pacarnya sendiri lantas membawa kaburnya dengan taxi setempat. Cerita itu dimulai dari sana…

.

Beberapa kilo meter setelah Sehun berhasil memboyong Jongin dengan taxi secara tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghadang taxi mereka.

Layaknya sebuah setingan film action sang pengemudi taxi membanting stir dan mengerem mendadak. Tubuh Sehun terhempas cukup keras karena ia tak sempat berpegangan pada apupun yang mungkin bisa menahan tubuhnya gar tak terbentur.

Dengan cekatan Sehun memeriksa Jongin yang masih terdifinisi pingsan dalam dekapannya, lantas mendesah lega saat ia tidak mendapati luka apapun hinggap di tubuh Jongin. Sang supir taxi mulai panic saat seseorang mulai keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Lalu, semua berjalan dengan begitu cepat!

Bagaimana sang pengemudi mobil hitam itu menendang kaca spion taxi dan menyuruh sang supir membuka pintu dengan cukup arogan.

Detik-detik setelahnya hanya suara hantaman lalu disusul hantaman lagi yang bisa Sehun rasakan. Ia bahkan tak sempat membalas pukulan dari orang itu dan hanya bisa tergeletak mengenaskan disamping ban depan taxi saat sang pengemudi mobil hitam itu membawa Jongin dalam gendongannya.

Singkat kata, Oh Sehun habis dipukuli oleh orang itu dan kehilangan Jongin untuk kali yang kedua. Yeah, kali yang kedua… karena yang pertama adalah saat ia membuat Jongin jatuh sesak nafas, dan itu tiga hari yang lalu.

Dan orang ini, orang asing ini sungguh membuat Sehun berpikir…

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Ahhh… lebih tepatnya lagi, ada hubungan apa orang ini dengan Jongin?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin lelah, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Nafasnya bahkan sudah hampir habis karena melakukan hal sia-sia ini dan dengan idiotnya dia malah melakukannya sekali lagi.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU KU JEBOL PINTU KAMAR MANDI INI SEKARANG!"

.

Dan itulah preview kegiatan sia-sia yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin selama hampir setengah jam lamanya menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil apapun kecuali lelah.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU BUTUH PONSELMU, SIALAN!"

.

Satu detik bergulir dan Jongin bisa mendengar suara siraman air di kloset, sialan jadi sedari tadi Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh otot, tenaga, suara serta otaknya hanya untuk menunggui si sialan Park itu buang air besar hah! Taik!

.

Krrrriiiieeeettttt―BUGHT

.

Sebuah bogem mentah menyambut Chanyeol, Jongin dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa benar-benar melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol melalui pukulan telaknya yang bersarang tepat diperutnya.

.

"KAU GILA HAH!" memaki dengan kesal, dalam posisi meringkuk Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin menyeringai dan tanpa banyak omong merogoh saku celana Chanyeol guna mendapatkan ponsel milik Chanyeol dan lalu pergi dengan santainya.

.

Baru berselang beberapa menit saat Chanyeol dengan bersungut-sungut merutuki betapa kuatnya pukulan seorang Kim Jongin dengan mengusap perutnya yang nyeri. Manusia primitive itu berjalan kearahnya bagaikan seorang gangster yang tengah menagih hutang!

.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA NOMOR TELPON KRYSTAL, PARK!"

.

Mendengar sederetan kalimat tidak penting itu Chanyeol lantas memutar bola matanya malas ia mendengus kesal lalu menoyor kepala Jongin dengan sepenuh tenaga.

.

"MEMANGNYA UNTUK APA AKU PUNYA NOMOR KRSTAL HAH! UNTUK KU AJAK TIDUR!" balas Chanyeol sengit yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan maut jongin. Dan tatapan itu sukses, lagi-lagi sukses membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Entah karena apa.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

"HAH?! APA?!"

.

"kau benar-benar― ish, lalu bagaimana aku menghubunginya?" melihat wajah itu tampak bingung Chanyeol mau tak mau merasa bersalah, hhh… benar-benar menyusahkan bukan?

.

"kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana hah! Tinggal kau ketik nomornya lalu pencet icon bergambar telpon berwarna hijau. Selesai."

.

Sepasang mata indah milik Jongin mengkerjab, menatap Chanyeol dalam lalu kembali berubah sengit.

.

"KAU MAU MEENGEJEKKU HAH! NOMOR TELPONKU SENDIRI SAJA AKU TIDAK HAFAL BAGAIMANA DENGAN NOMOR ORANG LAIN! BRENGSEK KAU PARK! SIALAN!"

.

"AARRRGGHHHH AKU BISA MATI BOTAK JIKA KAU MENARIK RAMBUTKU KIM!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sementara kedua sahabat itu terlibat baku hantam, Oh Sehun tampak meringis pelan saat Yeri membubuhi lukanya dengan anticeptic. Yeri menggingit bibirnya ikut meringis saat sehun meringis dan berucap. "apa ini sakit?"

.

Ringisan oleh Sehun pun secara lugas menjawab pertanyaan Yeri. Setelah selesai mengobati Sehun Yeri lantas membereskan perlengkapan P3K miliknya itu dalam sebuah kotak sedangkan Sehun sedang pamit ke toliet, ia mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah handphone berwarna putih tergeletak diranjangnya. Setahu Yeri handphone milik Sehun berwarna hitam, tapi… mungkin saja Sehun membeli handphoe baru bukan.

.

Mencoba berpikir positif Yeri kemudian membawa handphone itu dalam genggamannya dan lantas terkesiap saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan id 'my Yeoja' terpampang disana. My yeoja?

.

Ragu Yeri menjawab panggilan itu dan sebuah suara yang begitu halus terdengar olehnya, "sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? aku begitu khawatir, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kesakitan?"

.

Berondongan pertanyaan dengan nada begitu cemas itu secara tak kasat mata meremas hatinya dengan begitu menyakitkan. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang Yeri menutup panggilan telepon itu dan lantas menghapus riwayatya.

Sehun muncul satu detik berikutnya dan pandangan mata kaget itu terlihat begitu jelas saat mata tajam Sehun melihat apa yang ada dalam genggaman Yeri.

.

"Kenapa handphone itu ada padamu!" seruan Sehun memperjelas semuanya, dan Yeri dengan ringan terkekeh setelahnya. "kemarikan handphone itu." Lanjut sehun dengan datar.

.

"Oh Sehun." Perlahan Yeri melangkah menuju Sehun, ia berikan handphone putih itu pada Sehun dan kemudian mendongak. Sehun diam, ia ikut menatap manik Yeri yang selalu saja sendu. "apa kau mencintai orang lain?"

.

Yeri tahu tubuh Sehun menegang saat ia mengucap kalimat itu, ia bahkan tidak memerlukan jawaban namun tetap saja… ia masih tidak akan pernah menerima kenyataan ini jika ia tidak mendengarnya dari mulut Sehun. tapi―

.

"Ya―" jawaban singkat dari sehun sukses mengiris hatinya dengan begitu indah, bahkan tanpa mempertimbangkan hatinya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sehun… Oh Sehun, apakah aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi dihatimu?

.

PRAAANNGGGG!

.

"KIM YERIM!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 6]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, untuk selanjutnya saya berharap kalian tetap memberi saya kritik seta saran yang membangun guna melanjutkan ff ini**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **052210212016**


	7. Chapter 7

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau beruntung karena sayatannya tidak begitu dalam." dokter Seo menasehati Sehun yang masih terpaku menatap keadaan Yeri. Ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan dokter Seo namun ia tahu dokter Seo pun mengerti apa yang tengah berkecambuk dalam hatinya.

.

Tangan hangat itu menepuk bahu Sehun. "kau harus berhati-hati, Sehun. Yeri, kau tahu benar bagaimana kondisi anak itu. Jadi, paman mohon padamu tolong kau jaga baik-baik tindakanmu."

.

Dokter Seo, ia bukan hanya seorang dokter. Dia adalah keluarga dari Kim Yerim. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa setelah kecelakaan yang mengikut sertakan Yeri dua tahun silam. Kecelakaan yang mengubah segalanya, bahkan hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

.

"ya, aku mengerti paman."

.

Setelah itu dokter Seo beranjak pergi, dan kini hanya tertinggal Sehun disana. Menatap pergelangan tangan Yeri yang telah terbebat perban dengan perasaan menyesal lalu tertunduk.

.

'maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku…'

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 7]**

 **-it's Okay-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi yang cerah tampaknya tidaklah mengubah fakta jika hati seorang Kim Jongin kini tengah dalam keadaan mood yang paling buruk. Sungguh buruk. Setiap kali ini melihat langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang menjijikkan dia selalu mengingat kebodohannya yaitu pingsan ditempat dan waktu yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Setiap dia melihat jam, ia akan selalu mengingat sudah berapa lama dia tidak memberi kabar pada Yeoja kesayangannya Jung Krystal. Dan lagi-lagi itu juga karena kebodohannya. Lalu, setiap kali ia melihat handphone Chanyeol yang berkedap-kedip setiap beberapa menit ia akan mengingat lagi betapa malang nasib handphonenya yang hilang diantah barantah. Singkat kata. Dia, Kim Jongin sungguh ingin merukyah dirinya sendiri karena kemalangan bertubi-tubi yang seakan jatuh cinta padanya hingga setiap kali ia mencoba melakukan suatu hal pasti akan berujung dengan kesialan yang bahkan terkesan sengaja dibuat-buat.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" berteriak dengan sengaja adalah satu-satunya penghiburan bagi Kim Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya sasaran empuk yang selalu dia jadikan target bullying.

.

Pemuda tampan yang tengah sibuk mengancingkan seragamnya itu bergerak malas menuju Jongin yang juga tengah sibuk memakan roti bakarnya.

.

"ya, yang mulia. Ada apa gerangan hingga bersusah payah meneriaki hamba.." kalimat serta raut wajah yang sangat bertolak belakang itu terlihat aneh dan menyebalkan diwaktu yang bersamaan namun hal itu tak lantas membuat Kim Jongin menoleh, dengan pongah pemuda Kim itu menyodorkan gelas kosong disampingnya melalui senggolan disengaja hingga gelas itu berputar diujung meja, tergilincir, jatuh dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh tangan atletis Park Chanyeol.

.

"ups, aku sengaja.." ucap Jongin kalem, dengan wajah yang tak kalah petang sepetang mood Jongin Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa yang mulia, itu kelalaian saya. Mohon ampuni hamba."

.

Ini bukanlah penggalan drama saeguk atau apapun itu, potongan-potongan kalimat absurd itu memang benar dan nyata adanya terucap dari mulut sexy nan menggoda seorang Park Chanyeol. Kenapa demikian? Kim Jongin itu absurd asal kalian tahu, pemuda itu agak aneh selain rahasia umum jika dia itu agak tidak pintar. Dan Park Chanyeol, dia adalah orang yang lemah. Lemah terhadap kekonyolan seorang Kim Jongin yang tak pernah jauh dari kata freak dalam hidupnya.

.

Lalu kalimat-kalimat khas drama saeguk itu apa?

.

Itu adalah cara permohonan maaf dari Park Chanyeol atas kesalahannya menghilangkan handphone tuan Kim Jongin yang katanya berisi ribuan video jav yang baru saja dia download dan belum dia pindah kedalam harddisknya.

Ini bukan lagi soal Krystal, Kim Jongin memaafkan Chanyeol soal insiden nomor handphone Krystal. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi karena toh hari ini juga dia kan menemui kekasihnya itu untuk meminta maaf sekaligus bermesraan. Kkkk jadi…. Ini hanya tindak kekanakan yang kelewat absurd dari Jongin karena kurang kerjaan. Dia masih dendam karena handphone yang berisi harta karunnya itu musnah tak berjejak dan itu karena orang bernama Park Chanyeol yang katanya lebih pintar, lebih macho dan lebih menggairahkan dari seorang Kim Jongin. Katanya..

.

"Serius Kim, kita sudahi saja ya. Aku kan sudah melakukan hal konyol ini sejak semalam.." Chanyeol memohon, namun dengan raut wajah yang minta dibogem dengan kapak.

.

"perjanjiannya selesai saat kau memberiku handphone baru dengan isi yang sama." Tuan keras kepala Kim masih berulah.

.

"yayaya… kau akan mendapatkan sepulang sekolah! Puas," Chanyeol kalah dan Kim Jongin menyeringai.

.

"o…ke, deal." Jongin berdiri, menenteng tas punggungnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

.

"pesuruh yang baik selalu membawakan tas majikannya, asal kau tahu. Jadi mari kita berangkat sekolah." Berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, lalu berbalik. "ahh, jangan gunakan motor rongsokanmu itu lagi, tuanmu ini tidak suka bercengkrama dengan polusi udara Seoul dipagi hari."

.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa kesal dia pada makhluk bernama Kim Jongin yang hidup disamping rumahnya itu. Dia sangat kesal, namun anehnya dia tak pernah bisa menolaknnya. Dia tak bisa karena akan selalu ada sentakan aneh diulu hatinya saat melihat wajah itu menyeringai, tersenyum bahkan cemberut karenanya. Dada bidangnya ini akan berdentum layaknya marching band dan dia akan sesak nafas seperti orang yang menderita penyakit asma kronis saat ia terlalu lama menatap wajah sialan Kim Jongin itu.

Ada yang salah dengannya?

Tapi…

.

"apa aku terkena penyakit jantung? Kenapa selalu seperti ini?" Chanyeol bergumam sembari menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan. "aku harus ke dokter, ya dokter… aku tidak mau mati muda."

.

Park Chanyeol itu tidaklah lebih pintar daripada Kim Jongin. Mereka berdua itu memang kompak dalam segala hal. Termasuk cara pikir mereka yang sangat amat berbeda dengan otak manusia normal kebanyakan, dan berita baiknya hal tersebut telah terkonfirmasi secara legal.

Dua orang itu abnormal.

.

"YYYAAAKKK, KIMMM JONGIN.. BAWA TAS MU SENDIRI ATAU KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU ITU AGAR KAU TAK BISA BERONANI LAGI!"

.

"BERISIK! AKU BISA MEMAKAI TANGANMU JIKA KAU MEMOTONG TANGANKU!"

.

See, mereka berdua memang abnormal bukan?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sehun termangu, ia masih tetap termangu bahkan saat kelas riuh membicarakan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih bermain peran sebagai raja dan pesuruhnya. Dia diam, menatap langit yang tampak mendung disampingnya dengan tatapan kosong, menghela nafasnya resah lalu melihat handhonenya yang masih menunjuk angka delapan, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

.

"yo Park! Sekarang kau jadi babu Jongin eh?" seorang anak bername tag Jung bersuara lantang hingga membuat sebagian siswa disana terkikik geli sembari menggoda Chanyeol yang tampak menatap mereka sinis.

.

"sudahlah wahai rakyat jelata, biarkanlah Chanyeol-rella ini melakukan tugasnya. Jika kalian iri bilang saja pada tuan muda Kim Jongin yang baik hati nan pemurah ini. Kalian pasti akan kupekerjakan juga."

.

Suara huuuu serentak menggema dengan diiringi lemparan buku yang tepat mengenai Jongin. Ia tertawa puas disela kabur dari gebukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkadang agak tidak bisa membedakan mana bercanda dan baku hantam sesungguhnya yang artinya gebukan mereka itu setara dengan saat mereka diarena tempur dan terjerembab.

.

"ssshh, bangku sialan!" Jongin mengumpat sembari mengelus dahinya yang mencium lantai, ia terduduk kesal lalu, "woah, kau yang waktu itu memberiku roti bukan!" berteriak tanpa tahu tempat sembari menatap Sehun yang masih tetap dalam fokusnya. Chanyeol yang ada dibarisan bangku paling depan mengernyit, mendapati Jongin berteriak ia lalu melihat siapa orangnya. "bedebah itu." Lirih Chanyeol pelan, ia kemudian berjalan menuju Jongin dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menerima uluran tangan itu lantas duduk disamping Sehun.

.

"kau harus meminta maaf padaku." Jongin bertitah, Sehun terusik dan Chanyeol hanya diam melihat kelakuan absurd Jongin.

.

"berlututlah dan aku akan memaaf―"

.

"hallo, ya aku segera sampai."

.

Lantunan kalimat Jongin terputus oleh panggillan telpon milik Sehun, pemuda pucat itu bergegas, mengemasi tas lalu pergi mengacuhkan Jongin yang memandang kepergian Sehun dengan mata tak percaya!

.

"Park Chanyeol." Orang yang dipanggil oleh Jongin itu berdeham. "kau taukan kau itu menyebalkan." Chanyeol mulai melirik Jongin dengan mata malas. "kali ini, baru kali ini aku rasa aku ingin membunuh seseorang selain dirimu." Lanjut Jongin kesal.

.

Dan hal itupula yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, ia ingin membunuh Sehun saat Jongin menaruh perhatian padanya, ia ingin membuat Sehun menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka, ia ingin semua kembali normal. Kembali disaat dimana hanya ada dia dan Jongin disana. Hanya mereka berdua.

Namun, kenapa begitu? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu benci melihat Jongin bersikap seperti itu pada Sehun? Kenapa?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bibi Ram adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun saat ia tak bisa bersama dengan Yeri, dia adalah pengasuh Yeri sejak kedua orang tua Yeri belum meninggal. Orang yang begitu menyayangi Yeri setelah kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang disinilah Sehun, apartemen Yeri dengan keadaan kacau balau.

.

"apa apa dengan Yeri?" Sehun sudah ada disamping Yeri yang terlelap dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bibi Ram membawa bekas perban yang telah berlumuran darah ke nakas disamping tempat tidur Yeri lalu berkata.

.

"nona mengamuk saat bangun, dia mencari tuan dan selang infusnya tercabut."

.

Penjelasan singkat dari bibi Ram menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sehun mengenai bekas perban dan kapas yang berlumuran darah. Menghela nafasnya singkat Sehun lalu tersenyum lemah pada bibi Ram dan menyuruhnya pulang.

.

"sebaiknya bibi pulang, hari ini aku yang akan menjaganya."

.

Setelah itu bibi Ram pun mengangguk, ia pergi meninggalkan Yeri bersama Sehun sembari membawa serta nampan berisi perban penuh darah keluar.

Tak banyak yang Sehun lakukan setelahnya, ia hanya duduk disamping ranjang Yeri. Mengusap peluh yang menyambangi wajah gadis itu lalu menghela nafasnya pasrah.

.

Jika dulu ia tidak menuruti apa yang diminta hyungnya mungkin sekarang ia tidak ada dalam posisi membingungkan macam ini. jika ia tidak ceroboh maka Yeri tidak akan seperti ini. jika, waktu yang lampau bisa ditukar dengan materi yang ada..

Sehun ingin sekali menggadaikan semua yang sekarang ia miliki untuk kembali ke masa itu.

Masa dimana semua berada dalam tempat yang seharusnya, dimana tawa masih ada dalam kamus hidupnya..

Dimana semua kebohongan ini seharusnya tak tercipta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beijing, 2013**_

" _apa? Kenapa begitu?! Perjanjiannya aku yang menjemput paman dan bibi kenapa jadi hyung sendiri yang menjemput mereka?"_

 _Sehun yang ada di taman tak jauh dari sekolah hanya mendengus mendengarkan penjelasan hyungnya yang terkadang sangat kekanakan. Hanya karena ingin memberi kejutan untuk Yeri gadis yang mereka sayangi, hyungnya yang agak awet muda di umurnya yang sudah kepala dua itu dengan konyol malah pergi menjemput kedua orang tua Yeri yang baru saja sampai di bandara._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah, dia bahkan sudah izin pada guru piket untuk menjemput keduanya tapi gara-gara hyungnya itu semua perjuangannya malah jadi sia-sia. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi dia lebih malas jika di suruh menjemput Yeri ―mantan pacarnya- ketimbang kedua orang tuanya. Ya, mereka berdua―Sehun dan Yeri- adalah mantan pacar, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah status menjadi kakak dan adik ipar._

 _Humb, hyungnya.. hyung satu-satunya Oh Sehun itu agaknya memang kurang waras saat mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Yeri saat keduanya masih dalam status pacar kontrak. Dan beruntungnya, karena hal yang agak kurang normal itulah perasaan Yeri pada Sehun pun semakin jelas. Karena kegigihan hyungnya pada akhirnya mereka bersama dan meninggalkan sehun yang tak melakukan apa-apa, ya.. memangnya kenapa? Toh Sehun tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yeri selain sayang. Dan hal itu tidak mungkin berubah Sehun yakin itu._

" _Luhan hyung!" dengan kesal Sehun berteriak._

" _tch, kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Setidaknya jeputlah calon kakak iparmu saja daripada menggerutu tak penting macam itu. Sudahlah sekarang jemput Yeri di sekolah dan antarkan dia ke restoran yang kemaren."_

" _aish.. kalau begitu untuk apa aku repot-repot izin jika pada akhirnya kembali lagi menjemput gadis menyebalkan itu!"_

 _Sehun tak mendapatkan balasan, dia bisa mendengar samar-samar Luhan berkata selamat datang pada seseorang yang Sehun yakin adalah orang tua Yeri. Hhh, oke, dia diacuhkan sekarang. Selamat._

 _Lalu, suara Luhan kembali terdengar. "ahh, kita bertemu satu jam lagi. Oke, pastikan Yeri sampai dengan selamat! Aku menyayangimu adik kecil!"_

" _menjijikkan." Sehun mendengus, ia menatap jam tangannya malas lalu kembali mengotak-atik handphonenya dan terkekeh saat melihat foto ketiganya yang tak sengaja dia buka. Foto yang diambil lima bulan lalu saat Luhan secara terang-terangan meminta Yeri untuk putus dengan Sehun dan memilihnya. Difoto itu terlihat Luhan merangkul Sehun yang memasang wajah malas dan Yeri yang tersenyum bahagia merangkul keduanya._

 _Sehun bahagia, bahagia saat orang-orang yang dia sayangi juga bahagia. Semudah itu, dan hari ini kebahagiaan hyungnya akan bertambah besar karena hyungnya yang idiot itu akan melamar Yeri. Tepatnya satu jam lagi, dan Sehun bertugas menjadi supir pribadi. Hhh, dia memang sial jika berhadapan dengan dua orang ajaib itu._

 _._

 _._

" _kenapa kau pakai motor?" Sehun tampak memutar bola matanya malas lalu meyerahkan helm putih pada Yeri yang menatap motor Sehun sebal. Sehun tak menjawab apapun dan Yeri dengan menggerutu tetap naik dan duduk dengan manis di belakang Sehun. "kenapa bukan Luhan Oppa yang menjemput seperti biasa?"_

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya, melihat wajah yeri yang mengerucut sebal lantas berujar. "aku hanya bertugas mengantarmu hari ini saja, jadi berhentilah menggerutu dan duduk dengan tenang."_

 _Keduanya pun pergi membelah puluhan siswa berseragam sama dengan mereka menuju tempat yang Luhan katakan. Yeri diam seperti perintah Sehun, selama perjalanan Sehun tak sengaja menatap etalase toko yang menampilkan gaun biru pastel yang setidaknya pantas dikenakan Yeri untuk menemui Luhan. Yah, setidaknya gadis menjengkelkan itu pantas berpakaian layak saat menerima lamaran dari hyungnya. Pikir Sehun. Lalu, dengan spotan sehun berbalik menuju toko._

 _Yeri menatap Sehun curiga saat keduanya memasuki toko baju. "untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"_

" _diamlah, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Dan setelahnya Sehun meminta pada salah satu pramuniaga untuk membawa baju yang dipasang di etalase, menyuruh Yeri memakainya dan membayarnya._

" _dengan begini kau tampak sedikit bagus."_

" _yak! Apa maksudmu!"_

" _sshhhh, sudahlah. Cepat naik, kita sudah hampir terlambat."_

 _Yeri lagi-lagi menuruti ucapan Sehun sambil menngerutu, saat Sehun akan menstarter motor Handphonenya berdering. Nama Luhan terpampang disana, buru-buru Sehun mengangkat dan mengernyit saat suara orang asing menyapa lempeng telinganya. "maaf, pemilik Handphone ini mengalami kecelakaan di kilometer tujuh dan sekarang tengah dibawa menuju rumah sakit."_

" _apa itu Luhan oppa?"_

 _Sehun mendadak bisu, ia merasakan buku jari nya menggigil, jantungnya berpacu cepat dan ia menoleh kaku menatap yeri yang menatapnya dengan senyuman cerah biasa. "kita harus cepat!" ujar Sehun panic, Yeri kebingungan. Dia kaget melihat betapa pucatnya Sehun namun tak bisa bertanya apa-apa saat Sehun sudah memacu motornya gila-gilaan membelah jalan raya yang terbilang cukup padat._

 _Layaknya berlomba denga angin, motor Sehun melesat dengan kecepatan cahanya dan hal itu membuat Yeri bertambah takut. Yeri takut jika Sehun tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali dan menabrak―_

" _SEHUN!"_

 _BRRRRAAAAKKKKKK!_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini adalah pertengahan bulan Maret, saat kuncup musim semi mulai bermekaran, saat matahari bersinar dengan begitu hangat. Saat puluhan orang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka… disana, tepat dipersimpangan tergeletak dua orang murid SMA dengan darah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Jeritan ngeri melantunkan melodi awal yang begitu pilu, langkah kaki yang terburu, teriakan dan panic menyelimuti udara yang begitu segar._

 _Sehun mengernyit merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, saat orang-orang panic mengerubungi Sehun, ia menyapukan padangannya yang buram dan tersentak saat melihat tubuh Yeri tergeletak tak jauh darinya, ia berjalan tertatih menuju Yeri yang tak sadarkan diri. Merengkuh tubuh itu dalam ketakutan dan berteriak meminta siapapun untuk segera membawa Yeri ke rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan saat neraka itu dimulai, yang Sehun ingat hanyalah senyum hyungnya. Luhan hyung yang memintanya untuk menjaga Yeri disaat terakhirnya._

 _Hari itu Sehun benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun ketika kedua orangtuanya menangis setelah keluar dari kamar rawat hyungnya yang telah terbaring selama satu bulan penuh setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tua Yeri. Yeri mengalami gegar otak cukup parah, ingatannya hilang dan parahnya Yeri sama sekali tidak ingat betapa ia mencintai Luhan._

 _Sehun masuk dan menatap Luhan yang terbaring dengan senyum lemah terpasang diwajah pucatnya. "apa kau sudah menjenguk Yeri?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan dan duduk disamping Luhan. "dia masih belum bisa mengingat―"_

" _sudahlah.." suara Luhan tampak lemah, "aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihatnya baik-baik saja."_

 _Sehun menatap Luhan dengan iba. Mata indah kakaknya itu tampak begitu lelah namun Luhan selalu tampak begitu senang jika berbicara mengenai Yeri yang sekarang bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya. "aku mencintai Yeri. Sehun… sangat mencintainya." Mata lelah itu menaerawang, menatap pantulan cahaya yang terbias dan memejamkan mata. "Sehun.."_

" _bisakah kau menggantikanku?"_

 _Sehun terkekeh datar, "apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Kau aneh sekali. Kau tahu!"_

 _Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum, ia membawa tangannya pada punggung tangan Sehun dan kembali berkata. "tolong jaga Yeri untukku, aku tahu kau tidak bisa mencintainya selayaknya laki-laki dan perempuan tapi… aku tahu kau menyayanginya, lindungi Yeri untukku."_

" _apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?! apa kepalamu sakit? berhentilah mengigau!" nafas Sehun tak beraturan setelah berteriak pada Luhan. Ia tidak mau Luhan seperti ini, Luhan akan sembuh dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Semua akan baik-baik saja. "sudahlah, aku kan kebawah membeli minum. Kau ingin apa?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya, "pergilah.."_

 _Dan setelahnya Sehun keluar, ia berjalan perlahan sambil memikirkan semua ucapan Luhan yang terasa begitu aneh dengan kalut. Tak sampai limabelas meter beberapa dokter dan perawat berlari tergopoh melewati Sehun. Sehun sendiri berhenti sejenak sebelum berbalik dan melihat betapa panic gerombolan dokter itu menerjang pintu kamar rawat Luhan yang kini menampilkan bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang sudah tergeletak lemah dilantai dikerubungi dokter yang juga tak kalah panic dari Sehun._

" _LUHAN HYUNG!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puluhan siswa SMA itu tengah bergerombol menatap seorang pemuda dekil yang tampak begis dengan sebuah tongkat pemukul disalah satu tangannya. Tampak rasa takut di wajah mereka, memar diwajah adalah hal yang tampak biasa. Salah satu diantara gerombolan murid SMA yang tampaknya adalah pemimpinnya dari kawanan itu berdecih menatap sengit pemuda dekil yang berseragam tak sama dengan mereka dengan tatapan kesal lalu berseru.

"SERANG DIA!"

Pemuda dekil itu―Kim Jongin- ia bukannya jadi sok pahlawan atau sok preman dengan ikut serta dalam baku hantam yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya ini. Tapi, secara ajaib kenapa pemuda Kim yang memiliki otak kurang waras itu malah terlibat?

Jawabannya adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang katanya sahabat sejati itu ternyata mengencani pacar dari si pemimpin geng ini dengan menggunakan nama Jongin. Lalu, karena si brengsek itu mematahkan hati wanitanya pada akhirnya mereka membalas dendam dan Jongin lah yang terkena sial. Hhh, lantas kemana si sialan Park itu sekarang? Jawabannya sudah pasti berkencan! Yeah, seperti biasa manusia brengsek itu kabur saat jam terakhir meninggalkan Jongin dengan serentetan ulahnya! Aarrrggghh kenapa dia selalu sial hah!

"BRENGSEK! MATI KALIAN!" balas Jongin tak kalas sengit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada hal-hal yang sebenarnya selalu tak bisa ditahan oleh Jongin. Contohnya Marah, lapar, sakit dan yang terakhir barulah nafsu.

Setelah baku hantam tak berguna yang gagal akibat satpam komplek yang memergoki dan menggiring mereka menuju kantor polisi setempat, berakhirlah Jongin disini. Berjalan sendirian menatap langit yang sudah menggelap dengan tubuh pegal serta nyeri. Ia mendesis saat luka robek akibat pukulan salah satu anggota geng itu berdenyut nyeri dan mengumpat.

"aku akan membunuh bajingan Park itu setelah sampai dirumah."

Tes… tes… tes…

Hujan turun dengan tidak senonoh, menghirau Jongin yang kembali mengumpat sembari berlari menuju salah satu gedung tinggi yang tampaknya sebuah apartemen untuk berteduh. Ia menatap beberapa orang juga turut serta berteduh bersamanya lalu menghela nafas menatap rintik hujan yang berubah deras dalam hitungan detik.

Dari kejauhan Jongin melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal sebagai murid baru yang tadi pagi mengacuhkannya berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya berteduh. Payung hitam yang menutupi wajahnyapun kini terangkat. Ya, memang benar. Dia adalah anak baru yang tak sengaja ia bunuh dan hampir membunuhnya beberapa hari silam. Apa dia tinggal disini?

"hei, kau murid baru itu kan?" dengan tidak tahu malu Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin. "apa kau tinggal disini?"

Seperti halnya gambaran sebuah takdir, dua manusia itu seperti saling terhubung dengan sebuah benang tak kasat mata. Mungkin keduanya memang ditakdirkan…

Entah ditakdirkan untuk apa? Bertemu? Atau malah saling membunuh? Entahlah.

Karena pertemuan keduanya selalu berakhir dengan nyaris, nyaris mati lebih tepatnya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 7]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, untuk selanjutnya saya berharap kalian tetap memberi saya kritik serta saran yang membangun guna melanjutkan ff ini**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **122511252016**


	8. Chapter 8

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ternyata kau lumayan juga." Jongin berujar sambil mengamati Sehun yang tampak kesusahan dengan berbagai macam barang yang tengah dia bawa. "aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar membelikan semua yang ku suruh, ehehe."

Kedua orang itu kini duduk di depan toko serba ada, hujan telah berhenti, Jongin dengan cepat mengambil satu cup ramyeon yang dibawa Sehun lalu dengan sigap meniupnya. Jongin kelaparan karena ia belum sempat makan sejak tadi siang ditambah harus berkelahi dengan berandalan tidak punya otak macam mereka. Benar-benar hari yang sial.

Namun sisi baiknya ia jadi tahu bahwa murid baru yang tadi pagi ingin dia bunuh itu ternyata agak lumayan. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman barangkali?

Kuah ramyeon yang diseruput terdengar nyaring, Jongin mendesah kenyang. Ia mengusap tumpahan kuah yang mengotori dagunya lantas melihat Sehun yang tampak bergeming dengan satu cup ramyeon yang masih utuh dihadapannya. "kau tidak lapar?"

Dengan seulas senyum tipis Sehun menghela nafasnya, membawa cup ramyeonnya tepat dihadapan Jongin. "makanlah." Ucap Sehun datar. Senyum senang Jongin melebar, tak butuh waktu lama Jongin sudah menghabiskan ramyeon Sehun lantas meneguk air putih hingga tandas.

Keduanya kini tampak saling tatap, Jongin dengan wajah berbinar dan Sehun dengan wajah khasnya. "pertemuan pertama kita agaknya bisa dikatakan buruk." Jongin mengawali percakapan dan kemudian berdehem. "aku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan dengamu." Tangan Jongin terulur, menggantung di udara untuk disambut namun Sehun malah menatap tangan itu ragu, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Jongin dan menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"aku Oh Sehun." Lalu menjabatnya.

Karena bagaimanapun Sehun mencoba mengelak dari perasaannya, senyum itu akan selalu berhasil menawannya. Senyum yang berhasil membuka hatinya tanpa permisi. Senyum pemuda ceroboh bernama Kim Jongin.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 8]**

 **-Let me-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol dilanda gelisah berkepanjangan. Ia cemas bukan main, berdiri dengan gusar menatap jalanan yang masih basah karena hujan baru saja mengguyurnya dengan terlalu bersemangat lalu berdecak kesal menatap jam tangannya yang kini telah menampilkan angka sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit.

"kenapa idiot itu belum pulang juga?" pertayaan itu menguap untuk kali kesepuluh, dan sekali lagi Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya seperti orang bodoh padahal baru saja lima detik yang lalu dia melihatnya. "apa dia lupa jalan pulang?"

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam saat hipotesis anehnya itu terucap, "mana mungkin seperti itu." Dan menyangkalnya sendiri. "jangan-jangan ia makan makanan dari orang lain lagi lalu mati?!" kembali hipotesis aneh bin ajaib itu menguar namun kali ini Chanyeol hanya berdecak tak sabar lalu bergegas mengambil kunci motornya yang menggantung disamping lemari, dengan langkah lebarnya ia berjalan menuju garasi menacapkan kunci lalu menstarter motornya. Chanyeol baru saja akan memacu motornya saat detik itu juga Jongin muncul di depan rumahnya dengan wajah berantakan.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN PARK!" teriakan Jongin menggema dengan indah di lempeng telinga Chanyeol, buru-buru Chanyeol turun dari motornya menyambut Jongin lalu―Bruuugghh

Hataman keras menyambut Chanyeol, Jongin mendesis sebal melihat Chanyeol. Ia memegang pundak Chanyeol dan kembali menghantam perutnya hingga berteraik kesakitan.

"berani sekali kau memakai namaku untuk berkencan!" Bugh―Satu pukulan telak tepat menghantam ulu hati Chanyeol.

"aku bisa menjelaskan―ugh!"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU! BRENGSEK!" Bugh―satu pukulan lagi, dan Chanyeol kini telah terlentang menyedihkan dipelataran rumahnya sendiri dengan Jongin yang berdecih melihat Chanyeol tanpa mau menolong sedikitpun.

Dengan kejam Jongin berlalu sembari menendang tubuh Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol tanpa peduli sahabatnya itu mengerang kesakitan lalu berteriak. "SIAPKAN AKU AIR PANAS, PARK! AKU BUTUH MANDI SEGERA!"

Sedikit yang perlu diketahui tentang tuan muda Kim Jongin dan tabiat buruknya tenatang emosi. Kau akan sangat beruntung masih bisa hidup setelah membuat masalah dengan tuan muda Kim Jongin ini. benar-benar akan sangat beruntung karena dia tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu merasa bahwa kematian akan lebih baik dari pada habis dipukuli oleh preman itu. Percayalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kini menatap bangku kosong dihadapannya yang sudah satu jam di tinggal oleh pemiliknya dengan datar. Ia menatap bangku itu dengan senyum kecut lalu beralih menatap kantong plastik berisi obat pereda nyeri, kapas, seta anticeptic yang telah berantakan dimejanya dengan senyum yang sama.

"hyung," desah Sehun. "kenapa semua jadi serumit ini?"

Rintik hujan kembali turun, malam semakin larut dan tampaknya Sehun bahkan enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Pemuda pucat itu terliahat tertekan, punggung yang terlihat itu tampak begitu kesepian. Ia butuh bersandar.. namun tidak ada seorang pun ada untuknya sekarang.

"apa kau akan marah jika aku menyakiti Yeri?"

Sehun menengadahkan wajahnya pada langit, mencoba mencari jawaban pada langit untuk pertanyaannya yang orang gila saja tahu tidak akan pernah terjawab lantas tersenyum sedih. "aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya."

"maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"wajahmu―"

Chanyeol belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika hantaman bantal telah menubruk wajahnya, ia mendesah lemas menerima apapun yang coba Jongin lakukan lalu mulai membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam.

Mata Jongin melebar saat tahu apa isi dalam kotak hitam itu, dengan gerakan acuh Jongin menerima lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersenyum saat sebuah handphone keluaran baru sekarang ada ditangannya. Ia senang, tapi dia masih kesal karena Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tahu bagaimana tabiat Jongin memilih keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin yang kni tengah sibuk dengan handphone barunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dengan membawa serta obat, ia duduk disamping Jongin yang sibuk mengotak-atik handphone lalu dengan gerakan statis seolah terbiasa membawa tangannya ke tengkuk Jongin. Ia menyuruh jongin mendongak dengan gesture tubuhnya tanpa berkata dan hanya dibalas patuh dengan Jongin.

"maaf." Ucap Chanyeol, ia tentu saja merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya itu membuat Jongin terlibat masalah. Namun ada satu hal mengganjal di ulu hatinya, sesuatu yang disebut Chanyeol sebagai kemarahan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal saat melihat wajah jongin berhiaskan memar seperti ini. padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal aneh ini. mereka berdua telah melalui berbagai macam pertarungan berasama. Bahkan kepala Jongin dulu pernah bocor dan Chanyeol toh hanya menanggapi maklum hal itu. Lalu luka kecil ini, kenapa hanya karena luka sekecil ini dia merasa tak berguna.

"apa ini sakit?" Jongin mengernyit sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia tidak menjawab karena terlalu sibuk hingga Chanyeol selesai. "apa kau mengobati lukamu ini sendiri?"

Jongin berhenti bermain, ia menatap aneh Chanyeol seolah berkata kau bercanda lalu Chanyeol mengusap pelipis Jongin yang sudah ditempeli plester.

"oh, tadi aku bertemu murid baru itu." Jongin menjelaskan. "dia yang mengobati lukaku, ternyata dia cukup baik."

Tubuh Chanyeol tanpa sadar menegang, Chanyeol tersenyum kaku mendengar penuturan Jongin tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun, bagaimana Sehun dengan baik hati mentraktirnya makan lalu mengobati lukanya. Bagaimana Jongin berbinar senang saat menceritakan orang lain dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol ingin menghantam sesuatu dengan tangannya sekarang.

"apa kau sudah selesai?" nada kesal itu begitu ketara dalam nada suara Chanyeol. Jongin yang merasa suara Chanyeol seperti sedang kesal hanya mengernyit bingung. "tidurlah!" benatak Chanyeol lalu pergi menninggalkan Jongin yang masih kebingungan.

"aneh, apa dia sedang PMS?" Jongin mencibir, mengacuhkan tingkah Chanyeol dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa remuk pada ranjang empuk Chanyeol dan terpejam.

Diluar Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia merasakan dan menyadari semua hal aneh yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Bagaimana hangat selalu menyelubungi hatinya saat Jongin tersenyum padanya, merengek dan memakinya. Bagaimana hatinya seakan terbakar ketika bibir itu bercerita tentang orang lain. Dan bagaimana jantung nya selalu berdetak tak beraturan hanya karena Jongin ada didekatnya.

Dalam keheningan itu Chanyeol lantas mengeluarkan secarik surat dari saku celananya, tertera disana logo dari sebuah rumah sakit. dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol membukanya, membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis rapi disana dan tertawa pahit.

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal karena dalam kertas itu tertulis jelas―

' _ **Chanyeol, kau tidak memiliki riwayat sakit apapun. Kau sangat sehat bahkan telalu sehat untuk ukuran remaja tanggung sepertimu. Semua dalam tubuhmu tidak bermasalah dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa jantungmu selalu berdetak cepat dan kenapa kau selalu merasa tak bisa bernafas saat melihat senyum seseorang hanya satu. Kau jatuh cinta. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Ahh, mungkin kau terlau mencintainya hingga kau bahkan buta dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Selamat, semoga pacarmu kali ini bisa membawamu ke jalan yang lurus.'**_

 _ **Tertanda, dokter Zhang.**_

Sekali lagi Chanyeol coba membaca surat itu, ini gila. Benar-benar gila! Apanya yang bisa membawa dirinya ke jalan yang lurus jika seseorang yang dia cintai nyatanya laki-laki? Arrgghhh, sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, Jongin pagi ini mendapati rumah Chanyeol tak berpenghuni. Ah maksudnya Chanyeol tak terlihat batangannya. Hm, yah begitulah. Jongin coba cari ke tong sampah pun Chanyeol tidak disana. Lalu dia coba menuju ruang makan. Disana telah tertata sebongkah roto bakar beserta susu namun Chanyeol masih tak terlihat, dengan bingung pada akhirnya Jongin duduk, ia makan sarapannya dan melihat secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah gelas susunya.

'Aku menjemput kekasihku'

Jongin mengangguk maklum, toh Chanyeol beberapa hari ini terlalu sibuk menjadi buaknya jadi hari ini jongin akan memberikannya dispensasi. Yah, Kim Jongin itu memang baik jadi dengan gerakan cepat Jongin kini menelpon seseorang, satu-satunya kontak yang dia punya setelah Chanyeol di handphone barunya.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin berucap dengan terlalu semangat, "bisakah kau mengangkutku sampai sekolah?"

Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu dipahami tetang watak Kim Jongin, dia adalah orang yang tidak tahu malu sekaligus licik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hoy, Park!" Jongin menyapa Chanyeol yang telah duduk manis dibangkunya, dari belakang Jongin Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang juga balik menatapnya lantas tak berapa lama Sehun berlalu menuju bangku belakang.

"hey, kau tahu aku tadi terpaksa meminta orang itu untuk mengangkutku sampai ke sekolah karena kau." Jongin mengadu, membuka buku cetaknya dengan serampangan lalu menatap Chanyeol yang seolah tak mendengar ucapannya. Dengan kesal Jongin membawa buku cetaknya untuk menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"KIM JONGIN!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal dan Jongin hanya mengkerjab mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang tampak berlebihan. Setelah itu Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, ia menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum mendengus dan keluar dari kelas. Ini aneh pikir Jongin, kenapa dengan anak itu? Apa dia baru saja diputuskan pacarnya?

Chanyeol menghilang sampai jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Jongin bingung. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak juga kembali tetapi lebih karena dia jadi tidak punya pesuruh untuk mengangkutnya pulang. Oke, dia memang agak tidak berperiketemanan tapi ini realitanya, tanpa Chanyeol maka dia tidak bisa pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa pulang tanpa berjalan kaki. Hh, sudahlah. Lagipula dari kemaren dia juga kelayapan sendiri dengan jalan kaki.

"kau tidak mau pulang?"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri menjulang dengan tas yang sudah bertengger cantik dipundaknya.

"oh, tentu saja aku pulang."

"kau tunggu saja di depan, akau akan mengambil mobil terlebih dahulu."

Jongin mencoba menelaah apa arti dari kalimat yang Sehun bicarakan tadi lalu menyeringai, apa ini artinya aku tidak pulang dengan jalan kaki? Ahhh, kau memang orang paling beruntung sedunia Kim Jongin. Hahahah

Tak banyak yang Jongin bicarakan dengan Sehun selama mereka berada dalam satu mobil karena satu-satunya orang yang bersuara hanyalah Jongin. Ia bercerita seluk beluk keluarganya, ibu, ayah, serta kedua kakaknya yang agak kurang waras. Sehun sendiri hanya menanggapi cerita Jongim dengan senyum atau paling beruntung hanyalah satu kalimat 'benarkah?' atau 'aahhh' dan begitulah perjalanan keduanya dilalui.

"terimakasih untuk tumpangannya!"

Dari balik kemudi Sehun tersenyum, ikut melambaikan tangannya karena Jongin dengan kekanakan sudah melambaikan tangannya layaknya murid taman kanak-kanak. Setelah mobil Sehun berlalu Jongin berbalik, melangkah menuju rumah Chanyeol yang tampak terbuka lalu masuk.

"Jongin! Apakah itu kau?!" Yoora nuna adalah manusia yang menyambut kedatangan Jongin. Dengan langkah panjangnya Jongin memeluk Yoora. "apa anak itu merawatmu dengan baik selama ini?"

Dengan manja Jongin mengangguk. "apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu ini?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "urusan para laki-laki, nuna tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya."

Dengan sayang Yoora menjitak kepala Jongin lantas berkata. "makanlah, ah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Chnayeol? Apa kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

Jongin menggeleng. "mungkin dia sedang menemui pacarnya."

"tch, anak itu benar-benar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi, informasi tentang perasaannya yang ambigu terhadap Jongin sahabatnya sedari bayi itu sungguh tak bisa dia jejalkan mentah-mentah kedalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ditulis dokter itu. Jatuh cinta? Kh, yang benar saja. Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda normal yang suka dengan wanita. Apa itu masih perlu dibuktikan kebenarannya? Tch, yang benar saja.

Taman bermain dekat kompleks rumahnya ini adalah tempat favorit mereka. Ya, mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka dulu selalu mampir kemari hanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam sambil memakan ice cream bersama hingga gelap. Lalu Jongin akan pulang kerumahnya karena dia takut dimarahi oleh dua kakaknya. Kedua orang tua Jongin jarang berada dirumah karena keduanya adalah orang yang sibuk, tetapi mereka selalu menyempatkan berlibur bersama anak-anaknya saat akhir minggu. Berbeda dengan keluarga Chanyeol, kedua orang tua Chanyeol selalu berada dirumah setiap saat dan hal itulah yang selalu membuat Jongin iri dengannya.

Dulu, Jongin kecil akan selalu mengeluh dia tidak bisa berjalan dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya agak idiot itu dengan baik hati akan menggendong Jongin sampai rumah. Mengingat hal-hal kecil itu tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jongin" Chanyeol mengucap nama Jongin dengan pelan. "apa aku sudah gila?"

Pada akhirnya yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya berdiam diri di taman sampai hampir tengah malam. Dengan gusar Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Dia tahu semua ini tidak benar, dia tahu tapi tida tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia menyikapi semua hal asing ini. melihat kedekatan Jongin dengan Sehun saja dia sudah hampir mau membunuh pemuda pucat itu, lantas bagaimana nanti dia menghadapai Jongin jika Jongin tahu bagaimana persaannya ini. mungkin, mungkin Jongin akan membencinya?

Dan sialnya, orang yang paling ingin Chanyeol hindari malah sekarang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan lutut. Jongin tertidur. Hhh, kenapa seperti ini?

Chanyeol mendekat, menekuk lututnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin lalu mengusap surai lembut Jongin.

Lagi, perasaan itu kembali menyeruak. Ia merasakan hangat menyelubungi hatinya, dadanya berdentum tak beraturan dan ia merasa senang melihat Jongin menunggunya. Lalu, masihkan ia menyangkal perasaannya ini? masih bisakah?

"uhm, Chanyeol?" Jongin terbangun, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tersentak lalu tersenyum. "kenapa kau pulang larut sekali, aku mengantuk bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Ia terkekeh lalu membalas. "siapa suruh menungguku, dasar idiot!"

Jongin mencibir kesal, ia buru-buru megusap matanya yang masih mengantuk lalu berdiri. "hoahm… dasar sialan!"

Setelahnya Jongin berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih betah berdiri diambang pintu sembari melihat langkah Jongin yang tersaruk-saruk melewati ruang tamu, terantuk tembok lalu hampir terjungkal karena tak melihat hamparan tangga yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat tanpa sadar, lalu saat senyum itu perlahan memudar Chanyeol tahu dia benar-benar telah tersesat. Park Chanyeol telah tersesat dalam pesona seorang idiot macam Kim Jongin.

"ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun dengan senyum indah di wajahnya, ia senang. Senang hanya karena hal remeh macam mengantar Jongin. Ia senang hanya dengan mendengar celoteh Jongin, ia senang karena ia bisa dekat dengan orang yang tanpa sadar telah membuat hatinya terpaut.

Dan baru kali ini Sehun meraskan sanagt bersemangat untuk pergi ke bangunan berlabel sekolah yang mengurungnya selama seharian penuh. Baru kali ini.

"pagi eomma," Sehun menyapa ibunya yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, diujung meja makan terlihat secangkir kopi yang telah tandas setengah dan surat kabar lokal yang tergeletak pasrah disampingnya. Tanpa perlu bertanyapun Sehun tahu ayahnya telah berangkat lebih dulu ke kantor. Dan hal itu sudah biasa, Sehun tersenyum pada ibunya, mengambil sepotog roti tawar lalu meminum susu dihadapannya dan mecium pipi ibunya singkat. "aku berangkat, terimakasih sarapannya!"

Dengan heran ibu Sehun menatap kepergian anaknya, ia seakan melihat Sehunnya yang dulu sebelum Tuhan mengambil putra sulungnya dan segala hal mulai berubah. Ia merindukan putranya, sangat merindukan putranya. Apapun, apapun itu yang membuat senyum anaknya merekah. Dia memohon agar Tuhan tidak mengambil hal itu dari putranya. Apapun itu.

Sehun melihat Jongin sudah ada dibangkunya bersama pemuda yang waktu itu, pemuda yang memukulnya berulang kali. "selamat pagi." Sapa Sehun, Jongin tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol menatap malas keduanya.

Seperti biasa Jongin selalu saja berulah pada pelajaran guru Seo, Jongin menguap sepanjang pelajaran dan dengan baik hati guru Seo memerintahkan Jongin untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sepulang sekolah.

"pacarmu yang satu itu benar-benar ganas Park." Rutuk Jongin sambil menatap kepergian guru Seo sengit. Chanyeol yang ada disamping Jongin hanya diam. Dia benar-benar berbeda pagi ini. pemuda bermarga Park yang memiliki hormone agak berlebih itu terlihat sangat kalem, dan itu benar-benar membuat sisi penasaran Jongin tersentil. Apa Chanyeol salah minum obat?

"apa kau sedang diare?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya, Chanyeol terkekeh tapi hanya menatap Jongin sekilas dan kembali menekuni buku cetak sejarahnya. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Selama pelajaran berlangsungpun yang Jongin lakukan hanya menatap Chanyeol sengit karena jarang sekali sahabat seperjuangannya ini berlalu aneh macam ini.

Jam pelajaranpun akhirnya usai, Jongin dengan berat hati menuju kantor untuk menemui guru Seo yang tengah menunggunya dengan seperangkat alat bersih-bersih. Tak lupa disamping guru Seo terlihat tuan Kang pegawai kebersihan yang selalu bertugas membersihkan kamar mandi di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini. melihat dua orang itu Jongin pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dia benar-benar harus membersihkan kamar mandi hari ini. sendirian. Sialan!

Kamar mandi di sekolah khusus pria adalah gambaran dari neraka secara real. Kalian akan disambut oleh bau-bau ajaib dalam radius lima meter, setelah kalian membuka pintu maka bau itu akan semakin merebak, menggulung kewarasan otak kalian hingga kalian nyaris gila dan mata kalian akan benar-benar tercemar dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh beserta mural art yang dengan baik hati akan menyambut kalian. Benar-benar petaka! Oh, jangan lupakan tisyu basah yang berceceran disetiap sisi kamar mandi ini. tch, memangnya untuk apa para batangan itu membutuhkan tisyu sampai berceceran sebanyak ini. haish. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"kau bisa memulainya dari sini, nak." Tuan Kang berkata dengan wajah ramahnya. Jongin tersenyum menanggapi. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya membawa serta tong yang berisi alat pel, sapu, cairan pembersih dan sebangsanya dalam satu gerakan ogah-ogahan dan kembali tersenyum kecut saat tuan Kang pada akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin untuk kembali bekerja.

"oke Kim, selesaikan dengan cepat! Anggap saja kau sedang berada di pantai bersama Krystal. Yosh!"

Baru saja Jongin ingin mengambil sapu suara dari seseorang menghentikannya. "apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Jongin terbelalak, ia tertawa dan berkata. "kau bercanda! Tentu saja, Oh Sehun."

Oh Sehun, ya pemuda itu kini ada bersama Jongin dalam kamar mandi pria untuk membantu Jongin menjalani hukuman dari guru Seo. Dengan senang Jongin memberika sarung tangan pada Sehun dan mulai bekerja.

"aku akan membersihkan sisi ini dan kau yang sana!" Jongin menunjuk bagian bilik yang banyak berserakan tisyu basah berceceran untuk Sehun bersihkan sedangkan dirinya akan membersihkan sisi luar.

Sehun terkekeh dengan intruksi Jongin, ia masih berdiri sedangkan Jongin sudah memulai acara bersih-bersihnya sembari bersenandung. "kenapa tidak membersihkannya bersama-sama?"

Jongin menoleh, memicingkan matanya lalau mendengus sebal. "aku tahu kau tidak sebaik itu."

Lalu lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum, mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai membersihkan sisi yang sama yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Jongin. Keduanya bekerja dalam hening, setelah bagian luar agak bersih dari ceceran tisyu Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. Tinggal bagian dalam, batinnya. Bagian dalam yang lebih menjijikkan.

Belum sempat Jongin beranjak ia meraskan punggungnya terhantam sesuatu yang basah, dengan satu gerakan cepat Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya setelah melempari punggungnya gumpalan tisyu basah.

"kau!" Jongin menujuk wajah Sehun dengan tongkat sapu. "AKAN KU BALAS KAU OH SEHUN!"

Kedua pemuda tanggung itupun pada akhirnya bukan malah membersihkan kamar mandi tetapi berperang tisyu basah. Jongin berulang kali mengumpat saat tisyu yang Sehun lembar berhasil mengenainya. Dengan semangat membara Jonginpun tak tinggal diam, dia memungut tisyu-tisyu basah bececeran itu tanpa pandang bulu dan akan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga pada Sehun sebelum kakinya tersandung sapu dan malah menubruk Sehun yang ada dihadapannya.

Jongin membelalak, Sehun terkejut bukan main. Dua tubuh itu saling bertubrukan secara dramatis. Tisyu-tisyu basah itu berhamburan disekitar mereka, cepat. Sangat cepat. Adegan itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Keduanya bahkan tak sempat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena seketika dua bibir itu saling bertemu. Jongin membelalak kaget namun tak begitu dengan Sehun.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara baritone itu menginterupsi kekagetan Jongin, dia buru-buru bangkit dan berdiri. Chanyeol berada disana, menatap keduanya sengit sebelum bertitah. "ayo pulang!"

Jongin, berubah kikuk. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi menyusul Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun sendirian tanpa berkata apapun.

Tidak tahu bagaimana, tidak tahu kenapa, ada sesuatu yang sekarang mengganjal dihati seorang Kim Jongin. Ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini. tapi kapan? Hh, entahlah. Kenapa juga dia berpikiran aneh macam ini. kejadian tadi hanya kecelakaan, titik. Dan itu menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa nyaman saat dirimu berciuman denga sesame jenis. Arrggh. Jangan dipikirkan.

Disisi lain, Sehun yang tertinggal kini mengusap belahan bibirnya yang masih basah. Ia terkekeh, menatap geli sekitarnya dan berdiri. "bagaimana bisa bibir itu terasa begitu manis?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because we spent such a long time together,**

 **I was comfortable with you as my friend…**

 **I didn't even know this was love,**

 **And that's how things were…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 8]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, untuk selanjutnya saya berharap kalian tetap memberi saya kritik serta saran yang membangun guna melanjutkan ff ini**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **035212092016**


	9. Chapter 9

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak munafik karena dia benar-benar kesal hanya karena interaksi dua orang yang baru saja kenal itu, Jongin dan si murid baru Sehun. Entah bagaimana dua orang itu kini tampak akrab layaknya sudah berteman sangat lama. Lalu, hal ini pun tidak hanya berakhir hanya di situ. Semua bertambah menjengkelkan saat Chanyeol ingin membantu Jongin tentang hukuman guru Seo yang di jatuhkan pada Jongin tadi pagi. Ia ingin membantu.

Dan semua bertambah menjengkelkan saat Chanyeol malah mendapati dua orang itu tumpang tindih layaknya roti sandwitch. Chanyeol tak kesal, ia marah lalu yang dia lakukan hanyalah meneriaki Jongin dengan agak kasar.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin kini telah berdiri lalu menatapnya kaget. "ayo pulang!" titahnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat, mengacuhkan Jongin yang kini mulai mengekorinya dan diam sepanjang lorong begitu pula dengan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 9]**

 **-Going crazy-**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol Jongin melamun, ia mengusap bibirnya tanpa sadar seperti orang idiot, berdecak kesal lalu menggusrak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan persis seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya hanya acuh. Oke dia memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik mengenai hatinya sendiri jadi mengacuhkan Jongin adalah jawaban sementara. Namun, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Idiot itu tidak bisa atau malah tidak tahu cara yang benar untuk mengacuhkan seorang Kim Jongin. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin yang sudah tampak mengenaskan dengan rambut acak-acakan, wajah idiotnya yang ingin sekali ia timpuk serta baju yang kotor juga basah. Sebenarnya yang seharusnya tampak seperti orang gila adalah Chanyeol yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan kerja hatinya menyukai seseorang, kenapa malah Jongin terlihat lebih mengenaskan?

"tidak bisakah kau tenang, Kim!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal, Jongin hanya mencibir sembari mengepalkan tangannya lalu dengan gerakan cepat pura-pura menjotos Chanyeol di udara kosong.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya berpikir, ia mulai mengamati jalan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada dashbor lalu berteriak. "SIALAN! TAS KU TERTINGGAL PARK! PUTAR BALIK! PUTAR BALIK!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"YAAKK, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK, KIM!"

"PUTAR BALIK! PUTAR BALIKK!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

Ckkkkiiiittt[]

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak, Jongin terantuk dashsbor mobil dengan keras, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, menatap kesal Jongin yang kini sudah mengomel tak jelas lalu berseru. "KELUAR!"

"Hah?"

"Ke-lu-ar Kim Jongin! Keluar dari mobilku, sekarang!"

Jongin cengo, ia terbelalak heran. Chanyeol, apa bocah ini kurang waras heh?

Jongin bahkan belum sempat bereaksi dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu lalu menyeret Jongin untuk keluar. Wooaaahhh.. ini benar-benar penghinaan bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Tak menggubris Jongin, Chanyeol dengan langkah tegas kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, menstarternya keras lalu meninggalkan Jongin dengan kepulan asap yang sukses membuat amarah Jongin meradang.

"KU DOAKAN KAU IMPOTEN, PARK!" teriak Jongin sembari melempar sepatunya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak tahu apa matanya ini menipunya atau dia memang sudah gila saat melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada disekolah ini sekarang tengah memaki batu dengan celoteh khasnya lalu menendang batu itu hingga membentur pos satpam.

Sosok itu berjalan menghentak, Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar suara mengumpat pelan yang teredam udara di lempeng telinganya. Sehun terkekeh. Jadi, apa dia positif mengalami gangguan awal penyakit skizorfernia karena berhalusinasi melihat seseorang. Apa begitu?

"PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK!"

Sehun rasa tidak, dia memang benar-benar melihatnya. Sosok itu nyata. Dan Sehun mau tak mau melebarkan senyumnya saat Jongin―sosok itu- kembali mengumpat untuk orang yang sama. Park Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak kaget, pemuda itu baru akan memaki siapapun yang membuatnya kaget sebelum Sehun kembali bertanya. "bukankah kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun tahu Jongin kembali mengumpat meskipun hanya lirih, pemuda bermarga Kim itu kemudian tertawa kecut mengusap tengkuknnya salah tingkah lalu menjawab. "tasku tertinggal dikelas."

Alis Sehun terangkat, dia kemudian menyodorkan tas ransel yang sedari tadi dia bawa. "aku baru saja akan mengantakan ke rumahmu." Seloroh Sehun tanpa dosa. Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya, dia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Oh Sehun, pemuda ini memang baik atau hanya pura-pura baik padanya lalu berniat membunuhnya seperti yang ada di film-film itu? Tunggu, apa dulu dia pernah mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain. eh―sepertinya dia banyak mencari gara-gara, tapi dia tak pernah ingat mencari gara-gara dengan pemuda ini, apa dia yang lupa? Haish, ini sangat mencurigakan.

"heheh, kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu." Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya sembari mengambil tasnya dari tangan Sehun.

"jadi, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menoleh, masih menatap Sehun dengan padangan penuh curiga. "pulang."

"apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

Jongin menyipit sejenak, ini sangat mencurigakan pikir Jongin. Tapi sebenarnya ini tidak merugikan Jongin. Toh kalau benar Sehun berniat membunuhnya Jongin juga bisa balik melawan, bukankah dia petarung? Lagipula Sehun yang mengemudi, jika bocah itu macam-macam Jongin tinggal mencekiknya dari samping lantas membawa kabur mobil dan menjualnya. Oke, beres. Lalu apalagi yang kau takutkan Kim?

"ya… sebenarnya iya, tapi apa kau tidak sedang terburu-buru?"

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, tersenyum singkat lalu menggeleng. "tidak. Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang adakalanya manusia sama sekali tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri, dia tersesat dan kebingungan namun sebenarnya dia justu tahu penyebab atas semua itu. Manusia itu rumit, dan Tuhan memberi mereka berbagai macam perasaan untuk mereka bukan hanya sekedar untuk mereka jadikan hambatan, Tuhan memberi mereka semua perasaan itu agar mereka belajar, belajar untuk lebih tangguh untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Jika ada satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang maka jawabannya hanya satu 'bodoh' bagaimana tidak? Dia, Park Chanyeol yang katanya sahabat sehidup seperjuangan Kim Jongin itu dengan konyol malah menurunkan Jongin hanya karena Jongin memintanya untuk putar balik mengambil tas. Well, sebenarnya itu masalah yang sangat sepele. Dua orang idiot itu terkadang memang terlalu ricuh jika disatukan. Dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit sensitive dan Jongin yang agak slender maka yang akan kita dapati hanyalah kejadian konyol.

Chanyeol itu peduli pada Jongin, ditambah lagi setelah dia mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini semua tambah lebih berlebihan. Dan itulah yang terjadi ketika Jongin memintanya kembali ke sekolah. Chanyeol menentang itu mati-matian juga bukan semata-mata hanya karena ia kesal. Chanyeol itu takut, takut Jongin akan kembali bertemu dengan murid baru bernama Oh Sehun yang secara kasat mata entah bagaimana Chanyeol merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan hadirnya anak itu dalam kisahnya bersama Jongin.

Lantas, dengan semua ulah Chanyeol ini. dengan sengaja menurunkan Jongin di tengah jalan seperti itu bukannkah artinya dia menyuruh Jongin kembali sendiri ke sekolah tanpa pengawasan olehnya untuk kembali bertemu Oh Sehun? Begitukah? Yeah, makannya satu kata yang sangat cocok untuk Park Chanyeol sekarang hanyalah bodoh. si bodoh Park Chanyeol yang tengah mengumpat kesal karena dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOOOAAHHHH! DAEBAAKKK!"

Senyum lebar Jongin bertambah lebar saat Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan, Jongin senang yah tentu saja, dia sangat senang! Sangat sangat sangat senang sampai dia tidak bisa menutup rahangya yang terbuka lebar karena terlalu lama tersenyum. Saking senangnya dia bahkan lupa bahwa seharusnya dia pulang sekarang bukan malah pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini, tapi.. Kim Jongin hanyalah orang bisa yang tearkadang bisa lupa, dia hanya manusia biasa yang agak normal selain itu Jongin itu kampungan, boleh saja dia hidup dikota Seoul selama belasan tahun, boleh saja dia memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai petarung, preman, dan pentolan sekolah. Namun, mengabaikan semua itu dia masihlah punya jiwa kekanakan yang tak pernah bisa hilang meskipun umurnya sekarang sudah lagi tak bisa dikatakan anak-anak.

"Kau lihat itu! Woaaahhh, ayo naik kereta terbang itu!"

Dan begitulah Jongin, pemuda itu tampaknya terlalu senang hingga tak menghiraukan Sehun yang tampak terkejut melihat ulah Jongin yang tak dia kira sebelumnya.

"ayooo!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun erat, dengan pasrah Sehun sendiri hanya mengikuti Jongin menuju roaler coaster dimana puluhan orang sedang mengantri dengan tujuan yang sama seperti Jongin. Senyum Jonginpun tampak begitu indah hingga Sehun tak yakin bahwa semua yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah nyata. Jongin dan senyumnya itu, bagaimana bisa hal sesederhana itu membuat kerja jantungnya berantakan?

"aku sangat ingin naik ini kau tahu." Jongin bercerita. "sayangnya Chanyeol takut ketinggian jadi terpaksa atas nama persahabatan aku tak pernah naik ini," Sehun bisa melihat wajah itu cemberut ketika mengingat sahabatnya Chanyeol, "well, tapi karena sekarang aku tidak bersama idiot itu aku akan menaiki semua wahana yang kumau! Ahahahahhahah!"

"kau senang?" Sehun bertanya, dan Jongin menoleh tepat kearah Sehun masih dengan senyum indahnya.

"kau bercanda! Tentu saja! ayo kita naiki semua wahana ini!"

Tangan Jongin tanpa sadar mengenggam erat tangan Sehun, Jongin yang antusias dan Sehun yang merasa senang. Senyum tulus tercetak diwajah Sehun saat itu, bahagia? bukan hanya kata itu saja mungkin yang sekarang Sehun rasakan, lebih dari sebuah kata itu Sehun merasa dunianya berubah dalam sekejab mata hanya karena pemuda ini.

Segala hal, semuanya…

Dan Sehun rasa dia masih bisa tersenyum untuk jutaan tahun lamanya selama Jongin ada disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol diam-diam membuntuti dua orang itu. Yeah Sehun dan Jongin, Chanyeol membuntuti keduanya. Dia membuntuti mereka dan melihat interaksi keduanya yang begitu luwes dengan hati ngilu. Entah bagaimana bisa seperti itu Chanyeol merasa dia tidak rela Jongin tersenyum selepas itu pada orang lain. Apalagi pada pemuda pucat itu. Arrrrggghhh Chanyeol tidak rela lahir bathin.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **Kim, dimana kau?**

Pesan pertama itu tampaknya tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin karena sampai satu menit Chanyeol tak kunjung mendapat balasan darinya. Lalu dengan menggebu Chanyeol kembali mengirim sebuah pesan pada orang yang sama.

 **Aku akan mentraktirmu, kau dimana?**

Dan kegagalan pun melanda pesan kedua, Chanyeol merasa teracuhkan. Ini tidak benar menurutnya, ini sama sekali tidak benar.

 **Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera pulang!**

Pesan ketiga yang sarat akan ancaman itu belum Chanyeol kirim, dia masih melihatnya seksama sebelum menghapusnya kembali karena alasan yang klise. Chanyeol tak mungkin bisa membunuh Jongin. Bukan karena perasaannya yang ambigu itu, bukan karena itu tepatnya. Karena Park Yoora akan senang hati membunuh Chanyeol lebih dulu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyentuh Jongin. Hhh, kenapa hidup Chanyeol dipenuhi drama begini? Padahal dia tidak pernah suka drama-drama murahan yang sering Yoora nuna tonton, apa ini karma? Memangnya Chanyeol punya dosa apa sampai hidupnya begitu mendrama begini?

 **Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu.**

Dan pesan ke empat itulah yang pada akhirnya kembali dikirim Chanyeol pada Jongin. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah, dia duduk disebuha kursi disebelah pedagang gulali dan melihat flip ponselnya yang tak kunjung menampilkan icon pesan menari-nari untuknya. Hhh, Park Chanyeol sang penakluk wanita jadi bodoh hanya karena sebuah pesan. Menyedihkan.

"hyung, apa kau mau permen?"

Tiba-tiba saja segumpal permen kapas berwarna merah jambu menyembul tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol yang sudah lebar itu bertambah lebar karena kaget. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang bocah tengah melihatnya dengan tersenyum aneh.

"orang yang patah hati harus makan sesuatu yang manis, hyung." Mendengar celoteh bocah itu Chanyeol berdecih. Dasar bocah sok tahu, pikir Chanyeol.

"sebaiknya bocah sepertimu jangan terlalu banyak bicara." Bocah tanpa nama itu mendesah bosan seakan perkataan Chanyeol sudah seringkali dia dengar lalu malah duduk disamping Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

"orang dewasa itu memang menyebalkan," gerutu bocah itu.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"memangnya aku tidak boleh duduk disini? Kenapa? Apa kursi ini sudah hyung beli?"

"haish… sudahlah." Kembali Chanyeol melihat flip ponselnya yang tetap saja gelap. Jongin―

"apa kau diputuskan pacarmu, hyung?" Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali mengacuhkan bocah aneh yang sekarang tengah mengulum jemarinyanya sambil memakan permen kapas. "ahhh, jadi kau ditinggal pacarmu, dia memilih orang lain?"

Chanyeol melotot tak terima mendengar hal itu, "aku tidak―"

"woah, begitukah?" bocah itu tersenyum antusias. "kenapa hyung tidak merebutnya kembali?"

Pertanyaan bocah itu secara aneh menyentil hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Merebut? Memangnya apa yang mau dia rebut jika dia saja tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya.

"dia sahabatku, bocah."

Bocah itu kembali menghela nafasnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "kalau hyung mencintainya memangnya kenapa? Beritahu dia, dan semua beban dihatimu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin kini tengah duduk disebuah restoran cepat saji menunggu Sehun yang tengah memesankan makanan untuk keduanya. Setelah lelah menjajah hampir seluruh wahana ekstrim di taman hiburan Jongin merasa perutnya bolong, dia butuh amunisi lalu dengan baik hati Oh Sehun teman barunya itu membawanya keluar untuk mencari makan.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin harus puas menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Jongin seakan lupa segala hal bersama Sehun. Ia melupakan insiden kamar mandi dan ciuman mereka, ia melupakan rasa kesalnya terhadap Chanyeol yang dengan tidak berperi kesahabatan tega menurunkannya di tengah jalan. Jongin bahkan lupa bahwa sekarang sudah hampir gelap. Ia lupa segala hal dan itu aneh.

"ini untukmu." Sebuah burger dan cola tersaji dihadapan Jongin. Dengan gerakan sigap tangan terampil Jongin mengambil bungkusan itu dan memakannya lahap. Well, Jongin bahkan lupa jika dirinya belum sempat makan sejak jam makan siang tadi karena hukuman sialan itu.

Sambil mengunyah Jongin sibuk meneliti Sehun, wajahnya yang tanpa cela, sikap ramahnya dan pribadinya yang terlalu gampangan. Yah gampangan. Memangnya mau disebut sebagai apa orang yang selalu mau Jongin peralat seperti di tebengi tanpa upah dan banyak hal lainnya. Mau di sebut apa coba? Hm, well mungkin saja ini modus baru penculikan pikir Jongin konyol. Lagi.

Tapi untuk apa murid baru ini menculiknya? Jongin sendiri bahkan merasa dirinya sangat tidak cocok untuk dijadikan apapun kecuali tukang pukul. Kulitnya saja hitam akibat berjemur setiap hari karena kewajiban membela harkat serta martabat sekolahnya yang sebenarnya juga tidak perlu susah-susah dia bela karena toh cara Jogin membela sekolahnya itu justru memberkan point negative untuk sekolah sendiri. Yah tapi karena hal itu sudah sedemikian rupa dijadikan Jongin sebagai passionnya jadi apa mau dikata. Bagaimanapun sekolah mengegurnya Jongin pasti akan ada dalam barisan paling depan untuk bertempur bersama sang sahabatnya Chanyeol.

Hhh, ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol dia jadi merindukan sahabatnya itu. Apa Chanyeol sudah makan ya?

"hey, kau melamun?" Jongin mengkerjab lalu meringis kaku saat tangan Sehun sudah menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Ini momen yang paling freak, awkward, dan abnormal. Untuk apa coba pemuda pucat itu menyentuh-nyentuhnya?

"ada saos dimukamu." Nah, terjawab sudah. Jongin buru-buru mengambil tisyu yang tersedia gratis di meja dan mengusap sekitar mulutnya dengan serampangan. Sehun diam, memandang Jongin dengan sebuah senyum dan kemudian terusik oleh suara dari ponselnya.

Sehun menatap nama yang tertera dalam flip ponselnya gelisah seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mengangkatnya atau malah mengabaikannya. Ia menatap Jongin yang hanya menatap Sehun polos sembari melanjutnya makannya lalu menyeruput cola dengan acuh. Well, Jongin belum selesai makan untuk sekedar informasi jadi biarkan saja dia menyelesaikan urusan makannya sebelum pulang dan dia tidak akan perduli pada apapun.

"maaf aku harus mengangkatnya sebentar." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Jongin mengangguk paham. Dia juga tidak akan melarang Sehun kan, kenapa juga Sehun harus meminta maaf. Tch, murid baru itu terlalu sopan dan baik hati. Jongin jadi merasa berdosa karena telah memperalat pemuda baik hati itu. Hhh, tapi maaf saja yah Jongin tidak berencana untuk menghentikan ulahnya ini loh, ini menguntungkan jadi biarkanlah Jongin mempergunakan teman barunya yang ternyata sangat baik hati ini meski hatinya meraung-raung aneh saat mereka bertatapan. Biarkan saja.

Dan karena tak selamanya keberuntungan itu ada, keberuntungan itu punya batas waktu karena keberuntungan tidak hanya tersedia bagi satu orang. Keberuntungan punya jadwalnya masing-masing yang bahkan lebih ketat dari pada G-string ataupun lingery. Lebih misterius dari pada rahasia dibalik baju kakak-kakak gemes yang selalu menyembulkan hal-hal tak senonoh yang seharusnya ada dalam buku cetak biologi SMP dan kaum sebangsanya.

Keberuntungan singkat, yang berpindah…

Dan nama dibalik pemindahan kekuasaan keberuntungan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan inisial yang tak perlu di tangguh kan lagi itu tercatat sebagai pemegang rekor makhluk Tuhan paling banyak menelan korban perawan. Pemuda kekinian yang mnganut free seks, yang terlalu tampan untuk sekedar dilirik dan dimintai pin bb, serta terlalu jarang untuk hanya sekedar ditengok tanpa towel-towel manja.

Singkat kata, Park Chanyeol. Makhluk Tuhan yang tampak sekilas sempurna itu nyatanya tengah berjalan tegap menuju arah Sehun yang tampak serius dengan handphone yang bergelayut manja disisi pipi mulusnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kaki-kaki panjang itu melangkah mendekat. Bukan kearah Sehun tepatnya, namun kearah pintu masuk restoran yang secara otomatis terbuka lebar saat Chanyeol menyelusupkan tubuh tegapnya yang membuat separuh kaum hawa disana melongo parah dengan muka mupeng.

Jongin ada disana, di tengah kerumunan bangku-bangku bisu yang tengah tersiksa karena terduduki secara paksa tanpa bisa protes ataupun melawan. Dia disana dengan wajah songongnya yang biasa, mengunyah sepotong burger dengan sangat tidak elit. Pemuda ceroboh yang selalu ada saat Chanyeol tumbuh, pemuda gila yang selalu ada disetiap waktu dimana Chanyeol membutuhkannya, pemuda idiot yang dengan sangat keterlaluan menyusup secara diam-diam dalam relung hatinya yang sempit. Kim Jongin. Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol yang rupawan ini mencintainya?

"Jongin―"

Suara barithone milik Chanyeol itu terdengar dengan jelas, tenggelam kemudian dalam hiruk pikuk restoran yang tengah ramai-ramainya lalu sang pemilik nama Jongin itu menoleh.

Seperti biasa Jongin itu agak lambat untuk memahami ekspresi serta tatapan manusia, dia agak terbelakang untuk masalah memahami situasi dan hal-hal remeh itulah yang sukses menjadikannya satu dari sepersekian juta manusia tidak peka yang tersebar dihampir seluruh penjuru dunia.

"eh Chan―kenapa kau bisa ada di―"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong, raut bingung yang sempat bertengger pasrah diwajah Jongin kini menghilang, berganti dengan wajah kaget yang sangat tidak dibuat-buat.

Jongin bahkan tidak sempat memahai, dia tidak diperbolehkan mengerti saat tiba-tiba tangan besar Chanyeol sudah merangkum wajahnya, membawanya mendekat lalu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut ditengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung restoran.

Jongin kaget setengah mati, dan Chanyeol entah dengan sadar atau tidak malah memperdalam ciumannya hingga Jongin menggeram marah.

BRRUUUGGGHHH!

Chanyeol jatuh dibawah kaki-kaki meja yang telah bergelimpang, Jongin menatap sahabatnya itu marah dengan wajah memerah entah karena kemarahannya atau rasa malu yang telah membeludak sampai ke batas ubun-ubunnya.

Mata tajam Jongin menatap Chanyeol aneh, dalam sirat mata itu terdapat rasa kecewa dan tidak percaya yang diam dan menggantung pasrah tanpa diutarakan. Jongin diam sejenak, dia tidak lantas mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol yang tampak baru saja tersadar atas kegilaannya―mencium Jongin ditempat umum― karena Jongin sendiri telah berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang tengah dihadang oleh Sehun.

"lepaskan aku!" Jongin menggeram kesal saat tangan-tangan panjang Sehun menghadangnya. Edua manik mata itu bertaut, Sehun dengan matanya yang tenang tanpa riak dan Jongin dengan mata penuh kebingungan.

"setidaknya jangan pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Sehun selanjutnya sembari melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada legan Jongin. Jongin kembali diam, dia menatap lengannya yang telah terbebas kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol yang telah berdiri menjulang berjalan menujunya.

"BERHENTI DISANA!" seru Jongin dengan wajah kesal, menuruti apa yang diminta Jongin Park Chanyeol berhenti. Ia, Jongin dan Sehun tengah dijadikan bahan tontonan gratis di restoran ini yah memang, tapi mau apa lagi, mereka terlanjur ditonton toh jadi biarkan sajalah. Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengenal mereka ini disini. Kan mereka bukan artis mereka hanya pemuda tanggung yang tengah puber jadi biarkan saja mereka menyuguhkan tontonan gratis untuk para pengunjung yang kebetulan tengah makan disini.

"Jongin―"

"KAU IDIOT! APA KAU SADAR HAH! KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS PARK CHANYEOL!"

Jongin memaki Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum masam menerima ucapan Jongin yang sepenuhnya benar itu tanpa membantah. Yah, dia memang sudah tidak waras, tidak waras karena perasaan membingungkan pada sahabatnya sendiri Kim Jongin. Jadi, salahkan dia?

"JANGAN TERSENYUM SEPERTI ORANG BODOH PARK!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin berteriak, hhh… bahkan mendengar teriakan Jongin saja sudah membuat hatinya bertalu-talu seperti marching band macam ini.

"aku menyukaimu." Tutur Chanyeol pada akhirnya, membungkam mulut Jongin yang hendak memakinya lagi dengan entah kata-kata mutiara macam apa dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan secara keseluruhan tentang asal mula kenapa dan bagaimana Park Chanyeol sang penakluk para wanita itu tiba-tiba datang dan mencium Jongin seperti tadi. Sudah cukup.

Tabpa menunggu balasan dari seorang Jongin, Chanyeol berjalan perlahan. Ia melangkah menuju Jongin yang masih diam disisi Sehun yang tampak tidak terkejut dengan pengakuannya lantas mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"aku Park Chanyeol yang idoit ini menyukaimu―ahh… atau mencintaimu, aku sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa, tapi aku tahu ini nyata. Dan hal itu sudah cukup."

Jongin mendadak bisu mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terlalu gamblang beserta blak-blakan ini dengan wajah tololnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun akhirnya Jongin memilih pergi dari sana. Ini terlalu aneh, pikirnya. Chanyeol itu normal, setahu Jongin, yah Chanyeol itu sangat normal malahan. Dia pemuda normal yang selalu menjadi panutan Jongin sejak mereka kecil sampai sekarang. Chanyeol itu sudah bagaikan seorang kakak laki-laki yang menjadi contoh nyata Jongin. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja satu-satunya sosok panutannya itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai sesama jenis. Tch, lantas harus bagaimana Jongin menyikapinya? Haruskan dia berkata 'Park Chanyeol? Apa kau sedang mabuk?'atau 'apa kau dicampakkan oleh pacarmu lagi? Berhentilah mengada-ada seperti ini!'

Seperti itukah? Tidak, Jongin rasa dia idak bisa menanggapi semua ini dengan ucapan macam itu. Pernyataan Chanyeol barusan bukanlah main-main dan Jongin tahu hal itu. Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang telah dia akui barusan. Dia benar-benar me― aish pokoknya itulah. Lantas, harus bagaimana sekarang Jongin?

Dia tiak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol. Tapi ini terlalu aneh bagi Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga dia normal, yah Jongin masih normal karena dia masih menyukai perempuan, tapi setahu Jongin Chanyeol juga menyukai perempuan karena toh Chanyeol malah lebih sering bermain-main perempuan dari pada dirinya, arrggghh.. ini benar-benar membingungkan!

Lantas, apa bermain-main perempuan bisa dijadukan tolak ukur untuk mengetahui seorang laki-laki itu normal?

Shittt! Jongin pikir kepalanya bisa meledak setelah ini. arrgggghhh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And within myself I ask again**

 **And again,**

 **What is truth**

 **And what is not truth?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 9]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, untuk selanjutnya saya berharap kalian tetap memberi saya kritik serta saran yang membangun guna melanjutkan ff ini**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **114802112017**


	10. Chapter 10

**NORMAL?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU**

 **FANFICT BY TIANLIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK SAYA, SEHUN HANYA MILIK JONGIN DAN JONGIN ADALAH MILIK KITA BERSAMA.**

 **RATE: TAK TERDEFINISI [T_T]**

 **WARN : YAOI, BXB, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **-OH SEHUN- KIM JONGIN-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kami berdua adalah laki-laki normal. Kami suka payudara besar, pantat kenyal dan vagina sempit. Kami juga punya wanita yang kami sukai.**

 **Namun,**

 **Kenapa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Filosofi kacang polong bagi seonggok Kim Jongin.

Pernah dulu waktu Kim Jongin kecil baru tahu apa itu namanya patah hati karena di tolak seorang cewek blasteran yang kata orang-orang memiliki kulit eksotis berbeda dari manusia korea pada umumnya Kim Jongin merasa dunia itu berputar melawan arusnya, dunia berjalan memunggunginya dan membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya makhluk paling tak beruntung di seluruh belahan dunia.

Dulu, itu dulu sekali saat Kim Jongin belum tahu bahwa belahan dunia itu tidak semenarik belahan dada kakak-kakak cantik yang selalu tersenyum manis saat Jongin menyapa mereka.

Sekarang, dunia itu bagaikan sepetak mansion bagi Jongin. Sepetak mansion yang dia tinggali sementara dengan berbagai macam godaan dari berbagai makhluk tak terdefinidsi yang seringkali di dominasi dengan kulit mulus putih tanpa pemanis buatan, hanya ada silicon dan bahan plastic lain serta tawas untuk memperbening apapun yang ingin di beningkan.

Jongin itu manusia yang paling mudah terseret arus, Chanyeol sang sahabat selahirpun tahu benar hal itu. Jongin itu orang idiot yang bealagak tahu segalanya. Manusia congkak yang sebenarnya polos sepolos kertas HVS A4. Singkatnya, seonggok Kim Jongin itu selalu berkata pada Chanyeol tentang filosofi kacang polongnya. Filosofi amburadul yang entah dari mana Jongin menyadurnya.

"kacang polong itu kayak aku, Yeol."

"apanya? Kau berasa punya kulit ijo atau kepala plontos?"

"yah, kamu siih nggak pernah mau lihat kacang polong dari sudut setetikanya!"

"dilihat dari sudut manapun kacang polong tetaplah kacang. Bulat, kecil dan ijo."

"kamu ngomong kayak gitu nggak mikiran perasaaannya kacang gimana? Kamu jahat, aku nggak nyangka."

Chanyeol mulai memutar matanya jengah, terkadang Kim Jongin itu memang menjengkelkan. Apalagi jika obatnya sudah mulai habis seperti sekarang ini.

"gimana aku tahu perasaannya si kacang kalau pas dimasak dia diem. Di kunyah pun dia juga diem. Nggak selamanya silent is gold. Makanya ngomong dong sekali-kali biar aku tahu perasaaanmu jadi kacang itu gimana!"

Mereka itu bagaikan dua buku terbuka, satunya dalam bahasa alien yang agak ambigu namun cover depan sangat menyayat dan satu lagi dengan bahasa kalbu yang covernya tak bisa di nalar oleh otak manusia. Dua buku terbuka yang saling memahami satu sama lain namun kadang disalah pahami oleh banyak manusia kebanyakan.

Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 10]**

 **-Peanut pt Two-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin tahu dia kini seolah tengah kabur, Jongin tahu itu karena memang sengaja dia kabur. Tidak menyelesaikan masalah memang namun cukup akurat. Dilihat bagaimanapun dia hanya akan jadi lelucon jika masih berada di restaurant itu bersama dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja mengatakan lelucon paling garing seumur dia hidup.

Heh, mencintai dari hongkong!

Kalau semisal dirinya punya dua benda bulat, yang punya pucuk pink kecoklat-coklatan itu Jongin bisa memahaminya dengan lapang dada. Nah ini, Jongin juga punya dua benda bulat sih. Punya, tapi dengan judul dan bentuk yang berbeda disertai tambahan pula. Twist ballnya ini tidak mengeluarkan apapun kecuali erangan bagi mulut bangsatnya. Lantas, coba dari segi mana Jongin bisa menganggap hal yang baru saja dilontarkan Chanyeol itu masih bisa untuk dinalar serta dimaafkan.

"Jongin, tunggu!"

Alih-alih menaati apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol yang tengah berlari mengejarnya Jongin malah mempercepat langkah yang sedari tadi sudah cukup dia buat lebar-lebar agar dirinya bisa cepat menjauh dari Chanyeol ini.

"Jongin, berhentilah sebentar kau harus mendengarkanku dulu!"

Jongin menoleh namun tak berniat berhenti, dia mendesis lalu berkata cepat sambil tetap mempertaahankan langkah lebarnya. "sedari tadi aku sudah cukup mendengar igauanmu, Park!"

"kau kan hanya mendengar setengah saja, aku belum selesai berbicara tadi!" Chanyeol keukuh dengan niatannya ingin berbicara sedangkan Jongin yang sudah mulai sumpek dengan ingar-bingar taman hiburan ini kini menuruti Chanyeol. Dia berhenti, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya lalu tanpa banyak kata atau pun kalimat pembuka Jongin menyodorkan jari tengahnya untuk Chanyeol lantas mengumpat dengan suara lantang.

"apa sudah selesai?" Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi Jongin yang masih menatap kesal kearahnya. "kau sudah seperti perawan saja, kabur-kaburan alay seolah aku om-om genit yang bermiat jahat menjualmu ke makelar."

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!"

"kau renungkan saja bagaimana otakku bisa jadi setumpul ini dan mengatakan hal senista itu padamu."

"KAU MENCIUMKU! BANGSAT!"

"ya.. ya.. aku tahu, itu tadi terjadi diluar akal sehatku, aku tadi agak terbawa suasana. Anggap saja kau tadi digigit nyamuk."

"MANA ADA NYAMUK YANG SEBESAR MANUSIA!"

"sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi teriak-teriak macam orang gila si Jong. Ini taman hiburan loh." Setelah Chanyeol memperingatkan Jongin tak lagi membalas. Dua orang sahabat itu saling tatap, Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol membalas lirikan kesal Jongin dengan cengiran bodoh.

"jadi apa statusku sekarang?" pertanyaan ajaib itu keluar bak petasan, Jongin hampir saja membawa tinjunya dengan senang hati namun urung karena dia malas mengotori tangannya untuk si keparat Park dan omong kosong tak berbobotnya.

"PEDULI SETAN DENGAN PENGAKUANMU PARK! AKU MASIH LEBIH SUKA DENGAN PAYUDARA DARI PADA PENIS TUMPULMU!"

Tawa itu menguar, Chanyeol tahu tawanya ini bukan pada tempatnya namun anehnya seolah memang seharusnya dia tertawa. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Manusia tidak punya otak itu bukanlah salah satu dari manusia kebanyakan. Jadi, sudah seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah pengakuan sakral itu sebab semua akan sia-sia. Pemuda ini terlalu masa bodo atas segala hal termasuk perasaannya.

"tapi aku tadi benar-benar serius loh Jong!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! AKU TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN HATI KONYOLMU ITU PARK!"

"AHAHAHA, AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JONGIN!"

"BANGSAT! KAU INGIN KU BUNUH HAH!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Karena keduanya seolah tampak tanpa celah, bahkan setelah semua hal gila yang terjadi. Hal semacam itupun tak membuat kedua orang itu berubah. Segalanya tampak sama dan memang sudah sewajarnya. lalu semua itu lantas membuat Sehun terpekur ditempat dimana dia bisa melihat seluruh kejadian dengan teramat sangat jelas.

"aku kembali terlupakan." Sehun tertawa dengan getir. Matanya yang tajam itu masih memfokuskan perhatian pada dua pemuda tanggung yang baru saja beberapa menit tadi membuat heboh seluruh penjuru restaurant cepat saji di belakangnya dengan sebuah pengakuan bak film-film lakorn yang cukup hits belakangan ini.

Dua pemuda yang terproklamirkan sebagai saahabat, dan entah bagaimana selanjutnya.

Sehun hanya diam karena toh dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mengejar Jongin juga untuk apa toh dua orang itu sudah meluruskan segalanya dengan berbagi teriakan di ujung sana. Dia bukan apa-apa. Sehun hanya orang asing, orang asing yang sialnya terpesona pada manusia semacam Kim Jongin.

Telpon genggam yang sedari tadi terpaksa dia jauhkan bahkan sebelum sambungan disebrang terputus itupun kembali berhasil menyadarkannya.

"ya, Yeri. Maaf ada sesuatu tadi―hm, ya. Tentu saja. apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sehun bahkan lupa satu orang lagi, satu orang yang selama dua tahun ini dia jadikan sebagai prioritas diatas segalanya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa yang harus dia jaga dan dia lindungi entah sampai kapan.

Yeri dan segala ingatannya yang terlupa.

"hm, sampai bertemu di rumah."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pukul tujuh lewat beberapa detik Sehun sudah menampakkan moncong mobil hitamnya di pelataran sekolah. Gerbang besi menjulang yang masih lengang itu hanya terisi satu orang security yang tampak masih menahan kantuk, menguap serta merta mengusap matanya yang masih tampak memerah.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga Sehun bersekolah disini. Minggu ketiga yang berhasil dilaluinya dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Kejadian yang diawali dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin, bola dan tetesan darah serta kaca yang berhamburan. Mengingat hal itu Sehun mau tak mau mengulum senyumnya karena usut punya usut si pemilik nama itu nyatanya ada dalam jarak pandangnya sekarang. Kebetulan sekali.

Buru-buru Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya diruang kosong terdekat, dia lepas sabuk pegaman yang melilitnya ganas dengan serampangan lalu menyabit Tas yang duduk manis di kemudi sampingnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Jongin!"

Sehun menyapanya duluan, membawa dirinya berjalan bersisian dengan Jongin yang tampak tersenyum aneh untuknya.

"oh. Ya… hai."

Dua bahu itu berhimpit, bukan karena jalan yang mereka lalui sempit atau berjubel. Bukan karena hal semacam itu karena nyatanya lorong sekolah mereka ini luasnya mencapai empat meter luasnya dan kabar baiknya pula tidaka terdeteksi makhluk apapun berada di lorong kecuali dua orang yang berangkat terlalu awal itu. itu hanya akal-akalan Sehun karena terlalu senang dengan adanya Jongin saat ini. kkkk

"kau tidak bersama temanmu itu?"

Mata cantik Jongin menatap aneh Sehun yang melontarkan pertanyaan barusan, ada sorot mata aneh yang terselubung disana bertahan beberapa detik sebelum pertanyaan konyol Jongin menguar tak senonoh. "apa kau menyukainya?!"

"hah? Apa?!"

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali makhluk tak normal." kalimat yang lebih seperti gerutuan itu tetaplah terdengar meski lirih. Satu detik berikutnya tawa Sehun pecah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa otak Kim Jongin itu memang terlalu absurd untuk di terjemahkan oleh manusia kebanyakan.

"ahahah, bukan seperti itu. aku hanya heran kenapa kau kembali sendirian setelah kejadian semalam."

Mata Jongin sukses memicing mendengar kata kemarin terlontar dari mulut tipis Sehun.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA BOCORKAN ITU!" reaksi yang agak terlalu berlebihan itu tak ayal kembali merebakkan tawa Sehun yang sempat surut.

"memangnya aku akan mendapat apa jika tidak membocorkannya?" pertanyaan itu hanya sekedar iseng, Sehun bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia berlaku semacam ini pada seseorang. Insting jahilnya selalu saja berkembang secara pesat jika Jongin ada dalam radius jarak pandangnya. Aneh bukan?

"kau akan selamat dari bogem mentahku." Jongin mendesis kejam namun tentu saja apapun yang Jongin lakukan sesalu membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk kembali tersenyum alih-alih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"jadi sekarang kau mengancamku?" tapi sayangnya, ulah iseng Sehun belum selesai sampai disitu saja. dia terlalu sayang melewatkan seluruh hal indah ini untuk waktu singkat, dia ingin merekamnya lebih lama dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana suara Jongin yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kacau dan ekspresi pemuda aneh itu yang entah bagaimana selalu sukses menumbuhkan bibit bunga-bunga yang berpotensi bermerakan dalam hatinya lantas merebakkan kupu-kupu yang hangat di perutnya.

Apakah cinta itu selau seperti ini? batin Sehun senang. Seluruh hatinya bahkan menghangat hanya dengan melihat Jongin baik-baik saja. pemuda itu memang sesuatu, dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terlalu lempeng. Bahkan pernyataan cinta dari sang sahabat hanya dia anggap angin lalu dan itu bukanlah masalah untuknya. Lantas, untuk tipe manusia macam Jongin ini harus bagaimana Sehun agar dia mampu membuat Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya sama seperti Sehun menatapnya?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol tahu perasaannya itu memang bukan main-main apalagi bohong, perasaannya itu serius loh seserius seorang Kim Jongin yang sempat-sempatnya membuka folder berisi ratusan video jav yang di download Chanyeol asal-asalan untuk membuangkam mulut nyir-nyir Jongin masalah ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dikarenakan Chanyeol yang katanya idiot bin bangsat. Dia serius, serius menyukai pemuda dekil bernama asli Kim Jongin yang baru saja mendapat oleh-oleh banyak makanan dari keluarganya yang semalam baru saja kembali ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kurang apapun, bahkan malah bertambah seorang penghuni..

Nenek Kim yang berusia akhir enam puluah tahunan yang tetap saja aptudet soal fashion. Nenek tua kesayang Jongin yang selalu membanggakan kecantikan cucu paling bontotnya itu secara unik karena Jongin bahkan lebih dimanja serta di elu-elukan layaknya berlian bagi sang nenek tua itu ketimbang dua kakak perempuannya yang jelas-jelas perempuan tulen bukan pejantan tanggung macam Jongin.

"berhenti menghitung jumlahnya, Jong. Video itu tidak akan beranak meskipun kau sodomi berkali –kali dengan matamu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengusan tak perduli.

Di depan sana, Guru Seo malah dengan suka cita sedang menjelaskan integral melalui kurva-kurva melungkung dengan gambar mirip jembatan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti apa maksud serta fungsinya.

Melihat gurunya itu masih asyik dengan materi, Chanyeol kembali memperingati Jongin tapi kali ini bukan secara verbal karena hal itu tidak akan berimbas apapun bagi makhluk semacam Kim Jongin.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat yang lebih mirip seperti ninja, Chanyeol dengan sukses meyerobot ponsel baru Kim Jongin. Membawanya dengan satu genggamn tangan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi karena pastiya satu detik berkutnya Jongin sudah rewel dengan berbagai macam umpatan karena ulahnya ini.

Namun, belum sampai hal yang ada dalam otaknya itu terealisasikan suara laknat yang menjadi awal dari neraka Seo pun bergema nyaring tanpa sensor sedikitpun tak lupa backsound deritan ranjang yang sukses membuat mata serta mulut hampir seluruh para pejantan yang ada dikelas melotot dan bersorak girang, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang mengumpat lirih.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KIM JONGIN!"

Desahan pasrah mengiringi berdirinya kedua pemuda itu. Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh dendam dan Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya sembari mematikan sumber dari segala neraka yang baru saja tersenyum pada keduanya.

"KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"KAU MEMANG BUTUH DIBUNUH SEKALI-KALI, UNTUK MEWARASKAN OTAKMU. PARK!"

Jongin itu tidak pernah banyak bicara, dia hanya akan banyak bicara jika meyangkut sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal mesum kesukaanya. Jongin itu pendiam, bukan karena agak introvert karena toh dia masih sanggup untuk berkoar-koar didepan kelas hanya untuk memaki Park Chanyeol yang seolah kehilangan separuh otaknya. Dan untuk hal satu itu… otak Chanyeol, Jongin rasa dia harus bertindak tegas karena karena otak tak lengkap Chanyeol yang katanya lebih pintar dari pada Jongin―yang sekarang tengah diragukan- menimbulkan masalah yang sangat krusial dan berbuah surat panggilan untuk kedua orang tua mereka, berdua.

"ya maaf, lagian kau kan tidak sendirin. Aku juga mendapat surat panggilan looh, kurang apa aku padamu jong?"

"KAU KURANG DIHAJAR PARK!"

"maaf―AKH, KALAU BAU BDSM JANGAN DISEKOLAH JUGA JONG! AKH! AKKHHH!"

Sementara ini Jongin coba tak perduli dengan celoteh masal Chanyeol serta teriakan mengaduhnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Dia akan mati. Mati di sidang karena surat panggilan sekolah ini. hhhhh… kenapa Jongin jadi sangat putus asa hanya karena surat panggilan ini. padahal kan bukan sekali dua kali dia mendapatkan hal semacam itu.

Yah, memang bukan satu dua kali namun berpuluh-puluh kali dan yang selalu datang adalah kakak tertuanya dengan imbalan aneh bin ajaib yang selalu saja berimbas mengerikan bagi psikis sesorang Kim Jongin.

"YAAKKK PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTI KAU! AKU BELUM MENGULITI PENIS BULUKMU! YAAKKKK!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sehun lagi-lagi terdaftar hanya sbagai penonton kesekian dalam konser teriakan makian serta umpatan antara dua orang itu. tidak apa-apa sih, dia memang tidak apa-apa tapi juga agak iri dengan dua orang itu. rasa iri yang manusiawi.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berkumandang sepuluh setik yang lalu dan Sehun kini bersiap-siap menghijrahkan beberapa onggok buku petak yang cukup membuat netto tasnya bertambah berat barangkali beberapa kilo. Lalu alih-alih memasukkan semua buku-buku yang katanya adalah jendela ilmu itu Sehun masih sempat melihat Jongin serta Chanyeol yang tampak kepayahan dengan wajah memerah serta dipenuhi keringat datang diambang pintu kelas.

Masing-masing siswa tak mengindahkan dua orang biang rusuh itu karena pemandangan seperti itu memang sudah terlalu biasa mereka lihat sampai muak bahkan. Namun, hal itu agaknya membuat Sehun sedikit tertarik karena yang sedang berpeluh serta menstabilkan seru nafasya didepan adalah Jongin. Orang yang selalu berhasil menyita atensinya. Secara telak.

"haaah, aku menyerah! aku sudah lelah, terserah mau kau apakan diriku ini Jong, aku percaya kok padamu."

Tempeleng sadis tanpa menunggu interupsi satu atau dua detik itu langsung menyambut kepala Chanyeol. Pemilik kepala itu hanya pasrah, dia tak cukup tenaga dan hanya mau istirahat sebentar dengan menselonjorkan tubuh bongsornya pada lantai kelas yang cukup dingin. Jongin yang melihat itu tampak berdecih tapi juga malah ikut duduk bersila disamping Chanyeol. Yah, mau bagaimanapun mereka memang satu spesies sama dengan keterbelakangan mental yang tak perlu diragukan apalagi dipertanyakan.

"ini―" sebuah botol air mineral tertangkap indra Jongin disertai suara tak asing dari seseorang yang belum lama ini selalu menyapanya. Sehun si manusia tak berpigmen namun baik hati. Teman barunya―mungkin.

"ah, terimakasih." Langsung diteguklah cairan bening tanpa rasa-rasa itu untuk meredakan padang gurun di batang tenggorokannya. Jongin tidak menyodorkan pada Chanyeol ya, dia lebih haus dari yang kalian bayangkan jadi dia gilas habis sebotol penuh tanpa bersisa setetespun.

"kau haus atau bagaimana heh!" Chanyeol memprotes, dia sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kini dan berdiri menjulang seperti halnya Sehun.

"kau pikir saja sendiri." Jongin membalas, botol kosong ditangannya kini dia remat lalu lempar serampangan ke arah meja-meja bisu yang merana karena sudah ditinggal oleh para pemiliknya.

Jongin itu kurang kerjaan, yah dia memang begitu. Hobi sampingannya saja nyampah dikelas, jika ditanya kenapa jawabannya pun diplomatis. Katanya supaya anak-anak yang piket punya bahan baku untuk dibersihkan. Yah, selalu begitu tapi jika gilirannya sendiri Kim Jongin agaknya berubah jadi ibu-ibu gila kebersihan yang akan selalu mendesiskan racun bagi siapapun yang menyampah bahkan seujung upil sekalipun.

"aku selalu memikirkan hal ini sejak waktu itu." ucapan ambigu Chanyeol tak ayal membuat Jongin yang masih statis dibawah karena duduk bersila dengan dapit dua makhluk dengan tinggi lumayan bak tiang bendera itu mendongak. Dia malas berdiri tapi duduk bersila dengan mendongak juga lebih melelahkan. "haaahhh, bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia Park!" Jongin berdiri, tepat ditengah keduanya.

Dua orang yang kini saling menautkan pandangan matanya, saling berbicara tanpa kata. Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Dalam jarak pandang mereka Jongin ada dimata keduanya, dengan sorot yang sama yang masing-masing tahu apa artinya bahkan tanpa perlu pembuka.

"kurasa sudah cukup jelas, kenapa? apa kau sangat khawatir?" balasan Sehun entah bagaimana membuat urat kesabaran Chnayeol berkedut singkat. Anak baru ini benar-benar sesuatu, pikir Chanyeol.

"kh.. begitukah?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan senyum mencemooh yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Melihat itu tak ayal Jongin jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dua manusia tinggi itu bicarakan? Jongin kok jadi penasaran.

"jika tidak begitu mau bagaimana lagi? Apa aku salah bicara? Sepertinya tidak." Bahkan Sehun tak memerlukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya, dan ini terasa aneh bagi Jongin. Dua orang yang terlibat baku cakap ini seakan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya tapi kenapa sangat akrab. Apa benar dugaannya jika murid baru itu diam-diam…

Menyukai Chanyeol? Heh, iyakah? Begitu?

Hahh, sekarang semua yang terjadi makin jelas. Waktu pertama kali di ruang UKS dan dia ditinggal sendirian terkunci disana, waktu murid baru itu menatapnya sengit dibatang pohon dekat jendela, waktu murid itu meracuni dirinya dengan roti isi kacang, dan waktu-waktu lain yang membuat Jongin semakin tak percaya bahwa ternyata selama ini dia hanya dijadikan batu sandungan untuk mempesona manusia yang baru saja memproklamirkan diri sebagai Homo itu. anjirr memang. Hhh… dunia kejam macam apa yang sedang Jongin tinggali ini. dunia macam apa!

"kau tidak―"

"oookeee… sebentar ya, ini seseorang bernama Kim Jongin yang tidak homo mau berbicara dulu." Jongin menyerobot Chanyeol yang sudah mau memuntahkan kalimat selanjutnya. "maaf sebelumnya." Ucapan maaf itu Jongin layangkan untuk Chanyeol yang mukanya jadi sebelas dua belas dengan botol berkerut yang tadi Jongin remas. Keruh sekali tanpa cahanya sedikitpun.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan cerita mengharukan kalian ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku adalah teman serta merangkap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara Chanyeol yang kemarin secara tidak sadar telah menorehkan luka memanjang yang melukai perasaanmu. Oh Sehun."

Alis-alis indah milik Chanyeol menukik tajam mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan. Sehun bahkan hanya sempat mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terukir disana.

"aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan, tapi tenang saja aku tidak menghakimi kalian kok. Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun tentang pilihan kalian tapi serius aku merasa jadi orang yang ada dipersimpangan jika seperti ini."

Chanyeol yang gemas tak urung berkoar. "Kau mabuk setelah minum air tadi Jong? Yang benar saja!?"

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang merespon kalimat panjang Jongin dengan pertanyaan aneh tak bermuara. Sehun seolah tahu segalanya di balik sinar matanya yang menyorotkan setitik kebahagiaan. Semu namun Sehun tahu semua ini akan membekas dan bertahan sebagai warna lain di dalam hidupnya. Warna cerah yang sangat indah.

"apasih, kau tidak tahu Park?! Astaga! Malang sekali nasib Oh Sehun." Mendramatisir keadaan, Jongin menatap Chanyeol seolah dia adalah tersangka utama dari sebuah pembunuhan massal tiga belas orang tak berdosa lantas ditanamnya jasad-jasad malang itu didalam pot-pot super ajaibnya lalu berubah jadi kacang ajaib yang pada akhirnya tetap saja jadi korban kunyahan mulut super manusia.

"kenapa nasib orang itu yang malang? Kau memihaknya?!" sejak Chanyeol mengakui perasaan ambigunya itu agaknya hati Chanyeol sedikit lebih sensitive daripada kulit bayi, dia agak terlalu sensitive jika Jongin selalu saja menyangkut pautkan pemuda berkulit tembok itu kedalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku prihatin Park, bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar jika Sehun menyukaimu?"

Sunyi yang panjang menyambut kalimat Jongin barusan. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak percaya, dan Sehun malah sudah menutup mulutnya yang tak tahan ingin terbahak karena adegan lawak barusan.

"apa? kenapa? Aku benar kan?" Jongin menuntut pembenaran karena dia merasa benar. Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja pening lalu Sehun yang sudah mengaku kalah itu akhirnya terbahak. Jongin itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana?

"kau benar-benar―haish, sudahlah yang jelas semua yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ada dalam tempurung kosongmu." Chanyeol kini beranjak, menghiraukan Sehun yang masih belum puas terbahak dan Jongin yang menatap Chanyeol tak terima. "Hoy, Tas mu!"

Lemparan tas Jongin itu ditangkap dengan sangat sigap oleh sang pemilik, kini dua orang itu telah membawa masing-masing tasnya. Mereka memutuskan menydahi saja drama murahan barusan dan pulang karea ini benar-benar sudah terlalu sore.

Namun, tidak begitu bagi Sehun. Setelah puas dengan tawanya dia masih tetap berdiri tegak ditempat. Mengamati dua orang yang kini sudah saling jitak entah karena apa, menghela nafasnya secara teratur lalu berkata.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menoleh dan Chanyeol meraa terusik karena panggilan itu, entah bagaimana ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang membawa kabut kecemasan bagi Chanyeol dalam nada suaranya, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja akan terjadi. Pikir Chanyeol.

"hm, ada apa?" dengan santai Jongin balik bertanya,

"aku rasa aku memang menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

Jongin tak bereaksi, suara itu seperti datang dari dunia lain. Aneh, begitu jauh dan seakan tak bisa diterjemahkan. Dalam diam yang menjelma menjadi hening itu tiga pemuda berdiri bak patung-patung indah Yunani. Keindahan mereka layaknya ilusi yang nyata.

Jika Jongin hanya menunjukkan sikap pasifnya maka Chanyeol diam-diam ingin tahu, dia ingin tahu bagaimana Jongin mengatasi ini. jika dirinya tetap bertahan ditempat sebagai sang sahabat maka bagaimana dengan anak baru ini. Sehun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya murid baru yang kebetulan terlibat beberapa kejadian tak masuk akal bersama Jongin. Dan lagi-lagi dia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?" dengan wajah tertawa yang aneh Jongin bertanya, Sehun sendiri malah tersenyum. Dua tangannya yang sedari tadi dia masukkan kedalam saku celana beranjak keluar, terangkat dengan gerakan lembut lalu bersarang pada puncak kepala Jongin. Mengusapnya perlahan.

"tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jeda sebentar sebelum tangan Sehun kini beranjak turun merangkum wajah Jongin yang berubah pias. "aku menyukaimu. Kim Jongin."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 10]**

 **-Finish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **kyaaaa… omo omo! SEHUN! Kamu kok licik gitu sih, menyerang saat lawan tidak memiliki pertahanan… ahahah**

 **terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian, untuk selanjutnya saya berharap kalian tetap memberi saya kritik serta saran yang membangun guna melanjutkan ff ini**

 **Dan terakhir,**

 **Terimah kasih sudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TianLian]**

 **072502212017**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Lalu sang katak bertanya pada sang pangeran, "Kenapa aku harus menjadi katak dan kau menjadi pangeran?"

.

Pangeran terdiam, dia menatap pantulan keduanya dari bias yang tercetak begitu apik dari pantulan air danau yang keruh. Dua bayangan yang tak sama itu saling menatap manik masing-masing dalam sunyi lalu terpecah oleh helaan nafas panjang. "Aku rasa karena jika tidak begitu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."

.

Katak menoleh, melihat wajah sang pangeran yang tersenyum padanya dengan sangat tampan lalu menggumam pelan. "Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

.

Sang pangeran yang kesepian dan si katak penggerutu yang tak punya teman. Di danau itu mereka selalu bertemu, dengan takdir yang sungguh aneh dua makhluk itu bersahabat. Saling berbagi kata, cerita, tawa, bahkan air mata.

.

"Terimakasih," sang pangeran kembali berkata, katak terdiam sesaat sebelum mengerti untuk apa kata itu sesungguhnya. "Untuk waktu itu dan segalanya."

.

Karena tanpa katak, sang pangeran tidak akan pernah ada disini. Sang pangeran mungkin telah membeku didasar danau tanpa seorangpun berhasil menemukannya. Tanpa si katak penggerutu yang suka bicara, tanpanya mungkin sang pangeran tidak akan terselamatkan. Tanpanya, tidak akan pernah ada satu orangpun yang datang. Tanpa celotehnya yang selalu tampak seperti gerutuan yang kadang menyakitkan. Pangeran mungkin sudah lama mati.

.

Karena si katak amatlah berharga, siapapun dia. Bagi sang pangeran, katak adalah malaikat penolongnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 11]**

 **-F.A.K-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin itu memiliki berbagai macam kiat-kiat untuk dibanggakan jika kalian memintanya berbagi pengalaman cara untuk merayu seorang gadis cantik. Dia tentunya memiliki segudang pengalaman yang telah berlisensi secara ilegal. Mulai dari masa kecilnya yang suram, masa sekolah dasarnya yang penuh dengan tangisan, masa SMP yang dipenuhi dengan makian, lantas berakhir dengan masa SMA yang entah bagaimana bisa penuh dengan kelaknatan. Padahal dia adalah pemuda yang penurut pada kedua orang tuanya yang baik hati tidak seperti kedua nuna nya yang suka sekali membuli. Jongin itu penurut kok, dia juga penyayang. Buktinya saja kekasihnya yang aduhai itu betah pacaran bersamanya meskipun mereka belum pernah meresmikan hubungan keduanya dengan nganu bersama. Oh, Jongin jadi ingat masalah anu itu dan Krystal. Sudah berapa abad dia tidak menghubunginya?

.

Sial, dia terlalu terbuai pada urusan handphone berisi video jav-nya yang hilang itu sampai melupakan Krystal. Ah, tunggu. Kenapa Jongin jadi melantur begini. Ingatlah masih ada dua manusia homo yang kini tengah menatapmu Jongin. Jongin berdeham, memaksa tangan Sehun untuk turun dari wajahnya lantas memandang pemuda itu penuh keprihatinan. Cinta itu memang pahit, cinta itu memang penuh dosa, dan cinta kedua manusia homo ini memang dosa yang penuh kepahitan. Dia gila yang mau mengajaknya ikut serta bersama mereka?! Yang benar saja!

.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN HOMO BIADAB! AKU MASIH NORMAL BANGSAT!"

.

Jongin berbalik dengan cepat, misuh-misuh sembari menendang pintu kelas sekenanya. Menatap kedua manusia homo yang tengah menatapnya lekat itu dengan balasan jari tengah lantas keluar dari kelas yang di huni dua homo menyedihkan berlabel Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Sialan memang, dunia ini terlalu indah men. Jongin bahkan masih ingat tiap adegan anunya yang tegak karena desah seksi pemain pro di video jav-nya. Halah, otaknya kenapa jadi tidak karuan begini. Ahh, Sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah kediaman Kim yang biasanya sepi itu kini ramai, Jongin sudah menduga mobil kedua orang tuanya kemarin itu pasti akan membawa huru-hara dalam kehidupannya yang belum tentram. Jongin melihat keadaan sekitar sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk atau pergi saja ke warnet terdekat namun ah, dia kelaparan setelah satu hari yang penuh dengan ingar-bingar kesialan ini. Sudahlah, paling-paling dia hanya akan jadi bahan bulian kedua nuna sintingnya itu kalau mereka dirumah. Dia jadi merasa sedih, kenapa mereka pulang cepat sekali. Jongin bahkan belum sempat berkencan dengan benar bersama pacarnya si cantik Krystal. Uh, Jongin jadi merindukannya. Eh, tapi sebentar… dia masih belum mempunyai nomor pacarnya. Tch, bodoh sekali.

.

"Jonginie sudah pulang?" suara ibunya yang cantik jelita bak bidadari surga mengalun penuh kasih sayang, ya. Jongin tahu ibunya itu memang cantik jelita. Buktinya dia juga tampan nan rupawan. Tapi tetap saja dua makhluk berkedok perempuan jadi-jadian yang tengah melihat televisi di ruang keluarga itu begitu Jongin ragukan kebenaran hubungan keluarga dengan dirinya. Kim Jina dan Kim Jinri. Dua perempuan gila itu akan kembali mengacau hidupnya!

.

"Hum, Jongin pulang… mama masak apa hari ini?" melepaskan sepatu dengan teratur lalu meletakkannya di rak secara rapi. Jongin selalu mengingat petuah ibunya jika semua hal itu harus diletakkan pada tempatya agar jodoh kita tidak berbalik arah. Hm, petuah yang aneh tapi tetap saja Jongin percaya. Jongin kan anak yang berbakti di dunia maupun di akhirat.

.

"Ayam asam manis, cepat ganti baju dan cuci tangan. Akan mama siapkan dimeja makan." Jongin tersenyum cerah, memeluk ibunya sayang sembari mengecup pipinya singkat sebelum berlari menuju kamar menghiraukan teriakan kedua nuna sinting yang memanggil-manggil namanya bak preman. "WOY KIM JONGIN!"

.

Jongin tak mnggubris, memilih berlari dengan kecepatan cahanya menuju markas teraman di seluruh penjuru kediaman Kim. Sedang kedua nunanya kini menatap kepergian Jongin dengan cekikikan. Mereka itu gila! Jongin bisa patenkan pernyataan itu secara legal jika saja tau caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum sampai kamar Jongin sudah dikagetkan oleh nenek kesayangannya yang masih bisa disandingkan dengan ibu-ibu komplek yang suka sekali pergi ke salon sebelah. Nenek Kim ini usinya sudah tujuh puluh tahun, sudah puunya tiga cucu yang sehat dna siap untuk di lepas di dunia fana yang penuh kedzaliman. Nenek paling fenomenal sepanjang masa, yang selalu saja memanjakan Jongin bak putri istana. Ya, putri. Kalian tidak salah lihat apalagi baca.

.

"Ahhh… Jonginie kesayangan Oma sudah pulang nak?" Pelukan dan kecupan mesra selalu tak pernah absen disana. Nenek Kim mengecup semua sisi wajah Jongin hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan sebelum ganti mengusap-usap surai lembutnya. "Jonginie kesayangan Oma kenapa jadi kurus seperti penderita anorexia begini?" nah, satu lagi tentang nenek Kim. Nenek-nenek ini punya banyak sekali kosa kata menyakitkan yang sulit di sanggah.

.

"Apaan sih Oma, Jongin makan lima kali sehari kok. Apanya yang kurus?" Jongin mencebik, membuat sepasang cubitan gemas melayang pada pipi gembilnya. "Aihh.. lucu sekali Jonginie kesayangan Oma ini. Sini-sini Oma peluk lagi!"

.

"Ugh! Omaaa… Jongin bisa tambah kurus kalau Oma peluk terus!"

.

Dan begitulah reuni dadakan Oma dan cucu Kim yang terlalu unyu. Sementara Jongin sedang bemesraan dengan sang nenek, kedua bibit homo berinisial Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun itu kini tengah duduk bersama di bawah jembatan dengan sebotol cola di masing-masing tangan. Saling memandang air keruh yang menampilkan bias jingga yang tampak temaram. Dua anak manusia itu saling menghela nafas. Berdiam diri menata keruh pikiran yang tampak sulit untuk terburai. Dan nama Jongin ada disetiap tautan. Pemuda dekil penggila video jav itu benar-benar berbahaya.

.

"Ini terlalu menggelikan, bagaimana bisa bocah itu membolak-balikkan orientasi seseorang semacam ini." Chanyeol bermonolog, terkekeh menatap pemuda yang baru saja mencoba peruntungan seperti dirinya kemarin. Oh Sehun. Tch, dia juga sama menyedihkan sepertinya. "Kau masih waras bukan?"

.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, meneguk cola lantas kembali menatap sungai di hadapannya yang tampak begitu tenang. "Dia menarik." Pungkas Sehun begitu saja. Mendengar hal itu terlontar Chanyeol berdecak tak suka. Entah bagaimana sekarang dia risih mendengar orang lain memandang Jongin dengan cara yang sama sepertinya. Dia adalah sahabat Jongin sejak bayi. Tentu saja derajat kastanya lebih tinggi dari pada pemuda homo yang gagal menyatakan cintanya ini. Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol masih saja merasa terusik.

.

"Tch, sudahlah.. untuk apa juga aku disini denganmu." Chanyeol berdiri, menjejakkan kedua kakinya kokoh dan baru saja akan beranjak sebelum sebuah dering telepon membuat rasa ingin tahunya muncul.

.

"Hei, Yeri…" suara manis Sehun berkumandang, Sial. Chanyeol tahu pemuda ini pasti tidak serius dengan omongannya pada Jongin tadi. "Hm, aku ada di jalan. Aku juga merindukanmu.."

.

Nah, tapi Chanyeol masih menduga-duga. Apakah…

.

"Pacarmu?" Chanyeol hanya menebak, dia juga berpengalaman tentang hal semacam ini. Namun Sehun kembali tersenyum, mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah." Oh Sehun, pemuda asing ini terlalu sulit di tebak. Namun toh Chanyeol juga tak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengannya. Terserah, Chanyeol pikir itu memang bukan urusannya, urusannya hanya memastikan jika Jongin sahabatnya tidak terluka. Baik itu karena dirinya atau bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang selalu Chanyeol ingat tentang Jongin dan semua tingkah tidak masuk akalnya. Pemuda dungu merangkap idiot itu punya alergi parah terhadap kacang. Takut dengan ketinggian, mesum dan penggemar addict segala macam porn video dari berbagai genre dari hardcore, bondage, sampai BDSM. Tapi tidak berani melakukan seks bahkan hingga umurnya sekarang sudah mau mencapai tujuh belas. Hell, Chanyeol pikir Jongin itu memang terlalu dungu hingga jadi begitu polos. Orang mungkin berpikir pemuda itu bangsat, pembuat onar, biang rusuh dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, tetap saja Jongin hanyalah pemuda kepalang tanggung yang taat pada segala aturan ibunya tercinta. Sesering apapun dia melihat dan membayangkan apapun dengan ribuan video-video javnya, setegak apapun anunya berdiri, pemuda itu hanya akan mengurusnya sendiri tanpa tergiur godaan duniawi. Tch, Chanyeol jadi berpikir bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berpacaran dengan Krystal yang yah semua orang tahu dia adalah Diva di sekolah perempuan terpandang di Seoul.

.

"Oh. Woy Park! Kau baru pulang?" Jongin, pemuda yang sedari tadi menggelayuti otak dan pikirannya itu kini tengah selonjoran diatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan backsound desah serta derit ranjang. Serius bocah idiot itu kenapa suka sekali mencemari ranjang sucinya heh?!

.

"Idiot! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tidak pulang dan fap-fap dikamarmu sendiri Kim?!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan Jongin hanya nyengir tak peduli. Hh, sudahlah. Walaupun pemuda Kim itu tak bercerita Chanyeol juga sudah mengerti kenapa pemuda kepalang tanggung itu hijrah ke kamarnya. Tak lain tak bukan pasti ini perihal kedua nuna-nya yang kata Jongin positif gila. Dan ya, sebenarnya menurut Chanyeol pribadi mereka hanya teralu sayang pada adik bungsu kesayangan mereka yang polos tapi suka cari huru-hara ini.

.

Memilih mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin yang sudah melekat erat dalam sepenggal hidup Park Chanyeol yang dulu aman-aman saja tanpa perlu degup jantung berlebih saat berada dikawasan rawan bencana bila berada di sekitar Jongin. Chanyeol melempar tasnya tak peduli, melepas seragam di hadapan Jongin yang masih saja focus pada video jav-nya tanpa terganggu sedekitpun. Sial, Chanyeol sendiri yang merasa terusik karenanya padahal si idiot Kim itu hanya menggigit bibirnya sembari memandang layar ponsel yang terang benderang. "Jika kau tidak mematikan video laknatmu itu lebih baik segera angkat kaki dari daerah kekuasaanku, Kim. Serius. Kau mengangguku."

.

Jongin melempar tatapan tak terima atas tuduhan Chanyeol yang jelas sekali mengada-ada. Lah sedari tadi Jongin kan tidak bersuara, bergerak apalagi, dia hanya berkedip sesekali, menghela nafas beberapa kali dan menelan ludahnya sekali-kali kalau adegan mulai agak panas kok. menganggu bagaimana sih? Apa jangan-jangan homo juga mempengaruhi tingkat emosi serta sensitifitas manusia? Geez, kemana sahabatnya yang dulu sebelum dia melegalkan dirinya sebagai homo biadab yang super sensitive begini? Jongin merindukannya. "Mengganggu bagaimana heh?! Bergerak saja tidak?! Kau buta Park?!"

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskannya lagi pada pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin yang dungunya merangkap idiot dan bodoh itu. Apa dia lupa kemarin Chanyeol sudah menyatakan secara lantang perasaannya yang teramat tabu untuk dia umbar pada pemuda Kim itu heh?! Orientasinya sekarang jadi beragam meskipun degup jantungnya hanya bisa tak karuan kalau Jongin ada di dekatnya macam begini. Ini terlalu baru bagi Chanyeol, dia memang sudah mulai menyesuaikan. Tapi, godaan yang datang dari Kim Jongin itu memang tak tanggung-tanggung adanya. Oh, jangan lupakan paha putih yang baru sekarang ini terlihat begitu menggiurkan bagi Chanyeol. Sial, itu hanya paha Park! Paha Jesicca sunbae jauh lebih menggoda! Jangan lupa jika pantat Jongin itu juga berisi penuh tak kalah seksi dari Jessica sunbae! Haish sialan, Chanyeol merasa adiknya tegang seketika. Kenapa juga dia harus membayangkannya.

.

"Sial, Kau dan pahamu itu mengganggu kewarasaku Jong!" nah, Chanyeol yang mengaku homo sudah mengumbar kenistaannya. Jadi masalahnya adalah paha, Pikir Jongin. Pahanya?

.

Jongin yang masih selonjoran kini menatap kedua pahanya, beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh shirtless dihadapan. Hm, kenapa adegan ini mengingatkan Jongin pada salah satu video jav kesukaannya bergenre rape. Tch, otaknya ini sepertinya perlu di rukiyah sekali-sekali. "Yasudah sih, hanya paha ini. Nanti aku pinjam celanamu supaya kewarasanmu tetap terjaga di tempatnya." Jongin masa bodo, daripada dia harus kembali kerumah dan di jadikan kelinci percobaan make up dadakan oleh kedua nuna sintingnya itu lebih baik dia merusuh Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya yang tersiksa disini bukan Jongin kan. Kkkk.

.

.

.

.

.

Subuh-subuh sekali Jongin sudah buru-buru keluar dari kadang Park Chanyeol. Setelah malam panjang penuh pedebatan sengit yang berakhir saling memiting keduanya berakhir tertidur karena kelelahan. Chanyeol yang mengaku homo itu berusaha mati-matian mengusir Jongin keluar kamar walaupun waktu sudah menunjuk angka satu dini hari. Sialan memang, Jongin bahkan baru bisa tidur pulas empat jam yang lalu tapi kini harus kembali kerumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Hm, apa dia bolos saja ya? Kapan terakhir dia keluyuran? Satu minggu lalu? Satu hari yang lalu? Entahlah, ingatan Jongin memang buruk sekali. Tidak heran kalau nilai rapotnya selalu dipenuhi pelangi.

.

Setelah siap, Jongin hanya mampir ke meja makan guna mengambil sesuap nasi dan seteguk susu putih. Dia punya jadwal yang padat hari ini. Pertama merusuh di kediaman Park yang masih sepi karena Yoonji nuna masih di luar kota. Nebeng pada Park Chanyeol, hanya untuk menitipkan absen dan melanjutkan petualangan ke seolah Krystal tercinta untuk kencan bersama. Kedengarannya bagus. jadi, tanpa menunggu hal lain menganggu rencana sakralnya Jongin segera memacu langkah menuju kediaman Park. Menjeblak pintu depan hingga terbuka lebar dan tersenyum menakkutkan pada Chanyeol. "Hei sahabatku tercinta, hari ini tuan Kim Jongin yang rupawan ini membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur."

.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, heh?" Ada sedikit rasa curiga tersemat dalam setiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari mulut Park Chanyeol. Rasa curiga yang diperkuat oleh cengiran lebar Jongin yang kini merangkul bahunya. "Buatkan aku surat izin."

.

Mata Jongin berkedip genit, tawa anehnya itu pun tampak begitu menggemaskan entah bagaimana. Chanyeol bahkan hampir terperdaya tapi tidak. Chanyeol memang menyukainya tapi tak begini. "Tidak mau, aku bukan pesuruhmu."

.

Mereka harus sekolah hari ini, setidaknya Chanyeol masih waras untuk tidak menimbulkan huru-hara lain setelah insiden video porno kemarin. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal insiden itu. Chanyeol jadi ngat surat panggilan untuk kedua orangtuanya yang masih berada dalam tas. pikir Chanyeol pasti Jongin lupa sama sekali dengan surat itu hingga bertingkah macam ini. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini setelah menjadi homo sih?" sekarang Jongin menyalahkan ke-homo-an Chanyeol yang terjadi juga karenanya. "Dulu kau tidak pernah seperti ini loh, Chanyeolku yang baik hati itu suka sekali membantu sahabatnya Kim Jongin."

.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, meskipun Chanyeol mengaku homo dia tidak amnesia. "Mungkin itu Chanyeol yang lain. Park Chanyeol yang ini lebih suka tidak membantu Kim Jongin. Terimakasih."

.

Jongin mendelik sebal, karena menjadi homo tingkat menyebalkan Park Chanyeol meningkat secara drastis. Chanyeol melenggang pergi, Jongin pun mau tak mau mengikuti. Memang dia mau ke sekolah jalan kaki? Tidak ya, Jongin masih lebih suka memanfaatkan kendaraan pribadi Chanyeol daripada merelakan kedua kakinya makin berotot. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, Jongin." Peringatan Chanyeol terabaikan, Jongin masih kesal dengan penolakan Chanyeol. Dia juga kepikiran pada rencananya untuk menemui Krystal hari ini. Apa sebaiknya pulang sekolah saja ya, lagipula Jongin juga tidak ingin mengganggu pembelajaran kekasih tercintanya itu. meski kemampuan otak Jongin memang rata-rata begini Jongin tidak mau merusak kekasih tercintanya. Setidaknya cukup Jongin yang bodoh, cukup dia saja asalkan kekasihnya tidak.

.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendekat, Jongin kaget bukan main. Sial, wajah Chanyeol yang ada tepat dihadapan Jongin membuatnya shock setengah mati. "Kau harus berhenti melamun, Jongin." Ujarnya pelan. Sungguh, Jongin merasa degup jantungya berpacu tak terkira. Ia kaget, bahkan menelan ludah saja serasa berat untuknya. Chanyeol dan wajah seriusnya itu baru kali ini membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia ketularan homo?

.

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

Teriakan Jongin membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging sakit, Kim Jongin sialan! Dia mau mencoba membunuhnya heh?!

.

"KAU GILA HAH?!" Chanyeol membentaknya tak terima, mereka masih belum berangkat loh dan Jongin sudah memulai kerusuhannya. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini besok pasti akan ada satu artikel besar di koran dengan headline besar dan bold tebal berjudul; seorang pemuda berinisial KJI ditemukan termutilasi dipinggir jembatan layang.

.

"AKU TIDAK JADI BERANGKAT BERSAMAMU!" nah, drama apalagi ini?

.

"AP─HEY JONG! KIM JONGIN! MAU KEMANA KAU?! KAU MAU MEMBOLOS HAH?! BANGSAT! BERHENTI KAU!"

.

Jongin sudah berlari pergi, Chanyeol memaki namun siapa yang peduli. Jongin hanya tidak ingin ikut-ikutan menjadi homo wannabe hanya karena berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tch, tidak. Jongin itu normal. Dia masih lebih suka buah melon lokal daripada pisang impor. Jongin suka benda kenyal daripada keras, Jongin lebih suka perempuan yang lemah lembut dan penyayang daripada dada bidang yang keras seperti papan gilas cucian. Pokoknya Jongin itu normal! Titik. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa Park Chanyeol sialan itu malah mengejarnya mati-matian?!

.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU BERANGKAT BERSAMAMU PARK! JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

.

"KAU MAU MEMBOLOS KIM! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERSENANG-SENANG DIATAS PENDERITAANKU! KAU HARUS BERANGKAT BERSAMAKU!"

.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBOLOS! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA HAH?! SUDAH! BERHENTI MENGEJARKU! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PAKSA!"

.

"BERHENTI KIM JONGIN!"

.

"TIDAKKK! KAU SAJA YANG BERHENTI!"

.

Dua anak manusia itu memang terlalu keras kepala, keduanya berlarian tak masuk akal hanya karena hal konyol yang bahkan tidak rasional. Jongin berlari dan Chanyeol dengan menggebu mengejar. Padahal kedua otak itu berbeda sudut pandang. Jika Jongin berlari karena perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyentak kewarasan untuk dia selamatkan, Chanyeol mengejar sebab dia tak mau dijadikan kambing hitam sebab si biang keonaran tak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan. Namun, dua pemuda keras kepala itupun punya batas ketahanan. Dua napas itu saling meraup udara dengan serakah, kedua tangan masing-masing bertumpu pada lutut dipinggir jalan. Sial, keduanya berlarian hingga kira-kira satu dua kilo meter. Hal gila macam apalagi ini. Mereka sudah dipastikan terlambat jika masih nekat kejar-kejaran.

.

"Serius.. Jong, Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hah?!" Chanyeol berjalan mengamit lengan Jongin erat. Jongin memberontak namun genggaman jemari Chanyeol terlau erat dan sulit dia lepas.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, aku kan bilang akan berangkat sendiri idiot!" Jongin membalas tak kalah kasar, cengkaraman tangan Chanyeol makin menyakitkan namun Jongin gengsi mengatakan. Dia laki-laki tulen yang tahan banting dan tidak cengeng. Bogem mentah saja dia atasi dengan gampang. Kenapa dia harus merengek hanya karena cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol.

.

"Kau sudah dipastikan akan membolos!"

.

"Kenapa kau berprasangka buruk seperti itu?"

.

"Karena kau mengatakannya!"

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak, sudahlah lepaskan. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!"

.

"Tidak, kau berangkat bersamaku. Kim Jongin!"

.

Drama murahan itu berlangsung lebih sengit, Jongin sudah dilanda frustasi berkepanjangan. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi keras kepala seperti itu sih?

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping keduanya, dari balik kaca jendela menyembul kepala pemuda paling tidak Chanyeol harapkan hadir merusuh dalam kisahnya bersama Jongin sang sahabat tercinta. Oh Sehun, pemuda itu kenapa selalu jadi orang ketiga dalam setiap momen krusialnya bersama Jongin?

.

"Oh, apa kalian butuh tumpangan?" penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan bagi Jongin, setidaknya dia bisa menghindar dari si homo keras kepala Park dengan ikut bersama Sehun. "Ya, tentu saja." Walaupun pemuda ini juga mengaku homo, setidaknya homo yang satu ini tidak lebih menyebalkan dari homo yang satu itu.

.

Jongin menyentak pegangan tangan Chanyeol, berjalan cepat menuju mobil Sehun dan duduk dengan tenang. "Kau tidak ikut?" hm, sepertinya Jongin harus merevisi pernyataannya tentang tidak menyebalkan. Homo yang satu ini terlalu baik hingga jatuhnya menyebalkan. Biarkan saja Park homo sialan itu terkikis angin jalanan dan menguap bersama debu yang berterbangan. Kenapa kau mengajaknya juga? Sialan.

.

Chanyeol masih menatap sengit Jongin, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan pada pemuda idiot yang malah dengan suka rela masuk dalam lingkaran ke-homo-an ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang tengah pemuda itu rencanakan. Namun, Chanyeol mengerti jika Jongin sengaja menghindar. Pertanyaannya, kenapa? Kenapa Jongin harus menghindarinya?

.

"Tidak, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri." Chanyeol memutuskan berhenti mengejar, setidaknya Jongin akan ke sekolah bersama Sehun. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Maka, saat mobil Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini mendesah menendang kerikil yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal. Dia masih tidak bisa menerimanya, Jongin tidak nyaman. Chanyeol mengerti secara tak sadar Jongin menciptakan sebuah sekat atas mereka karena pengakuannya. Kim Jongin, pemuda itu bisa saja berpura-pura tak masalah. Dia bisa saja berkata tak peduli dengan orientasinya yang tiba-tiba banting setir menjadi penyuka sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, Chanyeol tahu ada yang perlahan hadir membentangkan jarak dan perlahan mungkin akan merusak persahabatan mereka.

.

Rasa sukanya kepada Jongin itu terjadi begitu saja. Rasa sukanya itu tumbuh dengan liar meskipun coba dia pangkas dengan berbagai macam kenyataan yang rasional. Rasa sukanya pada Jongin, entah bagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya. Chanyeol rasa dia hanya perlu percaya jika rasa itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Tuhan tidak pernah salah bukan?

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan, persetan dengan sekolah. Lebih baik dia bolos saja bukan? Lantas kedua kakinya berjalan tak tentu arah, berhenti pada satu toko dan toko lain, bermain-main disepanjang jalan hingga siang menjelang. Berhenti dengan mata memicing hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas seseorang yang di akenal sebagai pacar Jongin. Krystal.

.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak salah lihat. Perempuan cantik itu Krystal. Kekasih Kim Jongin sahabat yang sialnya dia sukai dengan cara yang tak bisa di nalar. Rasa penasarannya tergelak, Chanyeol mendekat. Memastikan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah Krystal dan benar saja. Perempuan itu memang Krystal Jung dengan bonus seorang laki-laki yang tengah mencium bibirnya panas. Oh, Chanyeol rasa seseorang perlu tahu hal ini. Maka, dengan gerakan terlatih Chanyeol memotret semua adegan itu tanpa cela sedikitpun. Ada sebongkah kemarahan yang tersemat di hati Chanyeol saat memotret adegan yang seharusnya tak lulus sensor lembaga perfilman nasional itu tapi hm, ini demi kebaikan persatuan dan kesatuan persahabatannya. Ini bukan lagi masalah Chanyeol dengan rasa cintanya terhadap Jongin. Meski kenyataannya pun memang menyenggol sedikit tapi ini murni karena rasa solidaritasnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang tidak ingin Jongin tersakiti. Jongin memang bodoh, dia memang biar onar, dia juga bebal. Namun, Jongin tetap saja pemuda polos yang harus dia lindungi kapanpun juga. Karena Park Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Kim Jongin. Baik itu dulu, sekarang, ataupun selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[a/n : udah saya anggurin berapa abad ffn ini ya, sebenernya masih agak kagok lagi di ffn. Kek newbie nih, mau post inget-inget lagi caranya hm, tapi hm ada beberapa hal yang ngebuat saya mantep post ff lagi di ffn apapun responnya. Terimakasih sudah mampir, semoga masih ada yang inget… kkkk, yaudah yah.. sampai jumpa di ff lainnya! Terimakasih! Semoga suka! Salam Go Green! TianLian]**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Adakalanya Sehun akan menatap Jongin dengan ribuan tanya yang menyeruak memenuhi massa otaknya. Jongin adalah pemuda aneh yang membuat segaris senyum hadir dalam raut wajah Sehun, dia adalah alasan kenapa Sehun memilih berangkat ke sekolah dan bertahan untuk hari ini. Kim Jongin, pemuda yang jelas-jelas mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai pecinta gundukan melon daripada batangan pisang itu kini duduk disampingnya. Dengan wajah kusut dan bibir mengerucut yang begitu menggemaskan. Tch, bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak jatuh pada pesonanya?

.

"Si Park Chanyeol homo dadakan itu benar-benar mengesalkan." Jongin mendumal kesal, menghentak kakinya lantas menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, Oh!"

.

Sehun tertawa, sedang Jongin malah mendengus kesal. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

.

Jongin melotot mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Sehun, apanya yang menghkawatirkan siapa. Jongin hanya memberi pernyataan langsung pada kandidat homo berinisial Oh Sehun itu. kenapa jadi menjurus pada khawatir? Astaga, otak manusia yang terkena virus H0M0 memang menakutkan.

.

"Mengkhawatirkan pantatmu hah?! Sudah kau menyetir saja dengan baik dan benar!" Jongin bersidekap lantas memutar kepala untuk menatap trotoar disampingnya. Semua hal yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang lantas mengukungnya bersamaan benar-benar terasa begitu ambigu. Mulai dari datangnya murid baru yang hampir dia bunuh beberapa minggu yang lalu yang sekarang malah berteman dengannya. Hm, ya setidaknya mereka teman sekelas. Lalu Chanyeol yang berubah halauan tanpa sebab dan mengaku menyukainya, handphone berisi ribuan video jav nya yang kandas entah dimana, surat panggilan sekolah yang sampai sekarang lupa dia letakkan dimana, dan masalah lain yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin mulai sedikit berpikir. "Astaga… kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sial sekali."

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 12]**

 **-Blue Sea-**

.

.

.

Jongin tak habis pikir dengan Park Chanyeol hari ini. Bagaimana bisa manusia sialan itu bolos hari ini dan menyisakannya untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan Guru Seo. Oke, Jongin sih memang sudah kebal dengan berbagai petuah dan ceramah gratis sang guru cantik yang terlalu sungkan dia sebut sebagai lansia itu tapi. Hhh, Jongin lelah mengorbankan makan siang berharganya hanya untuk di tanya perihal kebangsatan Chanyeol yang absen tanpa sebab begini. Yakali Jongin bukan ibu si brengsek Park ituloh tapi kalau ada apa-apa selalu dijadikan kandidat nomor satu sebagai narasumber.

.

"Kau mendengar apa yang ibu katakan Kim Jongin!" nah, suaranya yang menggelegar parah makin membuat cacing-cacing di perut Jongin menari zumba di iringi marching band. Jongin mengangguk saja dan menjawab. "Iya, Bu.." sudah, Jongin sudah lemas dan tak punya tenaga untuk berpikir berapa lagi waktu tersisa untuknya. Apa dia msih sanggup menggelinding sampai ke kantin atau malah sekarat ditengah lorong tanpa ada satupun orang mau menolong karena track recordnya yang terlalu menakutkan. Hm, Jongin tidak menakutkan loh padahal. Mereka saja yang terlalu sungkan hanya karena Jongin selalu jadi orang pertama yang ada dibarisan bertahan saat mereka terlibat baku hantam dengan sekolah lain. Hm, Jongin memang tidak terlalu menakutkan kok, hanya saja dia tidak bisa lembut pada manusia-manusia tertentu tanpa menurunkan tinju tangannya.

.

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh pergi."

.

Setelah satu kalimat singkat yang membawa serta kewarasan Jongin hadir tiba-tiba, Jongin membungkuk lantas pamit. Meninggalkan ruang guru dengan satu tujuan pasti. Kantin, Abang Jongin datang!

.

.

.

.

.

Takdir itu tercipta karena manusia berusaha, seperti takdir yang kini mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kim Jongin, pemuda lucu dengan tempramen jungkat-jungkit yang sungguh tak bisa terprediksi. Sehun mengulum senyum melihat tampang kusutnya akibat tertahan diruang guru selama jam istirahat. Jongin pasti kelaparan. Maka, dengan satu uluran tangan Sehun sodorkan plastic berisi roti dan susu ditangannya secara cuma-cuma.

.

Jongin diam, dengan mata menyelidik dan alis bertaut curiga pemuda itu mengamati satu plastic transparan ditangannya tanpa mau bersuara. "Bukan kacang," ucap Sehun kemudian. Setelah insiden roti kacang waktu itu Sehun sudah belajar banyak hal tentang Kim Jongin. Dia tahu betapa bebal manusia bermarga Kim itu, makanan yang tidak bisa dia makan, dan hobi anehnya─terlibat tawuran serta huru-hara. Ya, sekilas dia mengerti tentang Kim Jongin. Dan dari itu semua Sehun juga memahami betapa penting peran Chanyeol dalam kehidupan Jongin. Mereka bersahabat begitu lama, hampir seumur hidup mereka. Namun, tentu saja itu tak akan mengubah rasa yang terlanjur tumbuh dalam relung hati Sehun pada pemuda Kim itu.

.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau lapar." Sehun mengambil tangan Jongin, dia berikan plastik beserta isi tanpa peduli Jongin masih menatapnya curiga. Terkekeh singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Jongin, serius. Kau tampak lebih menggemaskan jika seperti itu. kau tidak mau aku khilaf lantas melakukan hal iya-iya padamu detik ini juga bukan?"

.

Jongin bereaksi cepat, ia mengumpat sambil misuh-misuh menatap kandidat bibit homo dihadapannya ini sebal. Ah, Jongin bahkan hampir melupakan pernyataan cinta sialan Oh Sehun kemarin sore. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Jongin jadi di kelilingi manusia homo macam mereka sih? Apa sekarang ada virus aneh yang belum terdeteksi dan menyerang syaraf lantas menjadikan para pejantan itu jadi tanggung?

.

"Kau berisik sekali Oh, thanks." Membuka satu plastic roti lantas mengunyahnya sambil berjalan, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya berjalan beririgan tanpa bersuara, Jongin hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju atap sedang Sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin tanpa alasan khusus. Atau, dengan alasan yang sama semenjak mereka dipertemukan? Entahlah.

.

Hamparan langit biru yang tampak begitu tenang menyapa netra keduanya, hela nafas Jongin membuat Sehun tertarik untuk menoleh. Ada begitu pertanyaan dalam otak Sehun, pertanyaan semacam kenapa Jongin begitu menarik? Kenapa Jongin begitu menggemaskan? Kenapa Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum hanya dengan melihat wajah kesalnya? kenapa─ "Chanyeol jadi aneh sekali…"

.

Sehun diam-diam menghela nafas kesal, Chanyeol. Kenapa mendengar nama itu saja Sehun jadi tak suka begini. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

.

Jongin duduk, menengadahkan wajah pada langit sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah coba menggapai awan. "Dia jadi lebih aneh dari biasanya."

.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu jadi tidak akan berkomentar." Mendengar jawaban Sehun Jongin menatapnya sengit. Pikirnya Sehun benar-benar merusak suasana, setahu Jongin pemuda Oh ini tidak semenyebalkan ini waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu sebagai tersangka dan korban pembunuhan. "Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih bersuara?!"

.

Sehun tersenyum, lagi. "Kalau aku diam kau nanti jadi merasa sendirian dan tak didengar."

.

"Mana ada!" Jongin menyalak, Sehun malah terkekeh bahagia. "kenapa kau jadi sensitive begini, sedang PMS ya?"

.

Melotot tak terima, Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun kejam. "Kau mengolokku? Mau kubuktikan kalau aku laki-laki hah?!"

.

Sehun masih tampak tenang, mengendikkan bahu seraya berujar. "Kalau kau mau striptease disini silahkan, aku akan dengan senang hati menyaksikan sambil bertepuk tangan."

.

Manusia homo biadab macam apa Oh Sehun itu?! astaga..

.

"BANGSAT! OH SEHUN HOMO SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

Lantas perihal keanehan Chanyeol itupun berlalu dengan cepat, terganti oleh gelak tawa yang bergemuruh dalam sela nafas tersengal keduanya yang memilih untuk bermain kejar-kejaran bersama matahari yang mengabadikan momen indah keduanya. Mengabaikan bel berdentang yang menyatakan jika jam pelajaan telah dimulai, mengabaikan panas yang membuat bulir-bulir keringat keduanya berjatuhan pasrah, mengabaikan jarak yang kini terkikis dengan tawa keduanya.

.

Jarak yang ada itu terkikis dengan pasrah, dalam nafas yang habis dan atap beton yang keduanya jadikan sebagai alas bersandar merebahkan punggung keduanya. Jongin dan Sehun, dua pemuda itu kini saling tatap dalam diam. Tergeletak pasrah diatas lantai atap bisu yang sama seperti keduanya, angin pun seolah sengaja membelai keduanya dalam rasa yang begitu ambigu dan kontras untuk diburai, lalu satu tangan Sehun terangkat, mengusap bingkai wajah Jongin yang selalu tampak begitu sempurna. "Kim Jongin.." Suara Sehun menyisip seperti mantra, Jongin terkesiap ditempat namun tak melakukan apapun karenanya. Dia diam seolah menunggu apa yang hendak Sehun lakukan kemudian.

.

"Apa kau masih tak menganggap serius pernyataanku kemarin?" Jongin masih tak bisa bersuara, tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya kering seolah tersumbat pasir. Sial, atmosfer macam apa ini?

.

Sehun mendekat, membuat Jongin terperangkap dalam kedua lengannya yang tampak begitu kokoh. "Aku menyukaimu, Jongin.." semakin dekat hingga Jongin bisa merasakan hembus nafas hangat Sehun yang membelai hidungnya hingga─ dering telepon handphone Sehun menginterupsi.

.

Seolah terprogram dengan begitu baik, Sehun buru-buru bangun mengambil telepon yang terselip di saku celana lantas mengangkatnya cepat. "Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sehun penuh khawatir. Ada sesal yang tertangkap dalam suaranya, dan Jongin mencoba tak peduli sebab detak jantung bertalu-talu yang begitu aneh dalam rongga dadanya membuat Jongin kaku seketika. Ini aneh, ini ambigu, ini tak bisa dia definisikan sebagai apapun juga. Jongin coba merasakan kembali detak itu dengan telapak tangannya, dan masih sama. Apa jangan-jangan jantungnya kelelahan karena adegan lari-lari nggak jelas barusan? Bisa mati nggak kalau jantungnya begini terus? Dan semua pikiran aneh itu pun tak berakhir lama, sebuah pesan dengan nada khas yang sengaja Jongin setting untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan hampir seumur hidup bersama dengannya itu mengirim sebuah foto.

.

Park Chanyeol memberinya sebuah pesan dengan bonus foto yang membuat buku jemarinya memutih geram, Jung Krystal dan seseorang. Apa sebenarnya yang dia lihat sekarang?

.

Sehun baru saja akan pergi sebelum Jongin mendahuluinya, Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu sudah berlari dengan wajah menahan geram entah karena apa. Dan hal itu benar-benar mengusik Sehun. Namun, sayang sekali dia tak bisa sekedar bertanya atau malah mengejarnya karena seseorang. Kim Yeri dan semua hal yang selama ini harus Sehun jaga untuk janjinya pada sang kakak. Sehun sekali lagi tertahan, ia hanya diam dan cukup melihat pungggung itu pergi menghilang dari hadapan. "Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Putus Sehun pada akhirnya pada seseorang yang berada dalam line sebrang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak mengerti bagaimana jalan otak serta pikirannya sekarang, yang dia tahu Jongin harus melihat semua ini. Jongin harus tahu yang sebenarnya, Jongin harus meninggalkan perempuan ular itu entah dengan cara apa tanpa peduli jika Jongin akan kesakitan karenanya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak peduli. Lantas, saat dering ponsel dengan nama Jongin tercetak begitu lugas di layar Chanyeol tak menunggu lama untuk mengangkatnya. "Dimana kau sekarang?" suara Jongin terdengar begitu kelam, Chanyeol yang bahkan belum sempat mengucap halo kini terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata tempatnya berpijak.

.

Chanyeol mengenal dengan begitu baik tabiat seorang Kim Jongin sebagaimana dia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Manusia idiot bin dungu yang takut pada selai kacang itu punya berbagai macam sisi yang terkadang sulit untuk Chanyeol pahami. Dan kini Kim Jongin yang harus dia hadapi akan jauh lebih Chanyeol waspadai. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak mau di jadikan sebagai saksi mata kalau-kalau Jongin khilaf dan membegal selingkuhan Krystal di jalan. Atau lebih parahnya lagi si idiot Kim itu malah akan membuat huru-hara ditempat tanpa pandang bulu. Lalu bodohnya, kenapa juga Chanyeol malah sengaja mengirim foto nista itu hm? Hm, Chanyeol hanya terbawa emosi tadi. Sekarang setelah otaknya jauh lebih waras dia sedikit menyesal, sedikit tapi ya sudahlah ini juga ada baiknya kok. Tapi kira-kira bagaimana dia mengatasi seorang Kim Jongin yang mengamuk nanti? Hm, ya sudah ditunggu saja. Siapa tau Kim Jongin tidak berjodoh dengan kedua pasangan selingkuh yang dimabuk asmara itu. Semoga saja.

.

Namun, bahkan setelah senja kini mulai merangkak demi menggapai rembulan. Kim Jongin masih saja tak terlihat oleh mata telanjangnya. Mau mengontak tapi baterai ponsel Chanyeol sudah kehabisan daya, mau membuntuti pasangan selingkuh itu ya buat apa juga. Chanyeol kan tidak dibayar, mana mau dia suka rela melakukannya meski itu demi sang sahabat. Lalu, pertanyaannya sekarang hanya tertinggal satu. Kemana bocah dungu itu pergi kalau tidak datang kemari?

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya Jongin sudah ada ditempat yang Chanyeol sebutkan setengah jam sesudahnya setelah insiden atap dan pesan tak bermoral yang merusak kewarasan Jongin seketika. Dia datang dengan semua amarah yang tertahan dalam genggam erat tangan, menunggu dengan semua rasa yang merajam kejam hatinya secara cuma-cuma, lalu, dengan kedua mata yang tak pernah berbohong padanya Jongin coba bertahan. Mengamati dengan diam, menunggu hingga keduanya pergi untuk dia buntuti.

.

Jongin begitu menyayangi Krystal, ya. Tentu saja. Jongin menyayangi gadis cantik nan mungil itu untuknya. Taeyung selalu berusaha menjadi apapun yang Krystal butuhkan, ia berusaha melakukan apapun untuk gadisnya. Jongin mencintainya, namun dia tak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Jongin toh tidak berpikir terlalu jauh tentang hubungan keduanya namun dia juga tak mengharapkan akhir yang dramatis semacam ini. Selingkuh hah? Laki-laki macam apa yang coba menyerobot gadis orang lain selain pecundang.

.

Maka, dengan memperhitungkan sebab akibat yang pasti tidak akan membuat Jongin rugi sama sekali. Dengan hati yang terlanjur sakit, dan otak yang terlanjur mati Jongin melangkah cepat. Menghantam kepal tangannya pada wajah pemuda lain yang kini berteriak kesakitan di hamparan jalan. Pecundang itu bahkan bukan apa-apanya, sedang Krystal berteriak kaget, menatap Jongin dengan wajah penuh kejut dan ketakutan. Ya, Krystal tentu tahu siapa Kim Jongin yang coba dia permainkan. Dia tentu tahu reputasi Jongin yang cukup terkenal di dunia per-tawuran antar SMA. Dia tahu dengan pasti tapi masih saja coba bermain api. "Jong, Jongin─ak, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Dia, dia kakak sepupuku Jongin."

.

Jongin terkekeh menatap Krystal, sepupu hah? Sepupu macam apa yang berciuman di depan umum macam itu?

.

Krystal coba menggapai tangan Jongin namun sia-sia, Jongin menghempaskan genggaman itu kasar. Menatap Krystal dengan mata yang tenggelam dalam lautan kekecewaan tanpa dasar untuk semua hal indah yang pernah keduanya lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Kau bebas Krystal, kau bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Maaf membuatmu susah dengan menjadi kekasihku bertahun-tahun ini. Maaf."

.

Karena tahun-tahun yang terlewat tak bisa semudah itu Jongin lupakan, tahun-tahun indah dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama dengan saling merengkuh dan berbicara banyak hal yang ingin keduanya capai bersama dalam satu tautan jemari yang begitu hangat. Tahun-tahun yang harus Jongin relakan hilang bersama dengan semua rasa cintanya yang masih begitu besar untuk Krystal serta kebohongannya yang begitu cantik.

.

Selamat tinggal..

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari Sehun dengan taat menggenggam telapak mungil Yeri dalam hangat, dalam setiap nafas tenang yang dia hembuskan dalam tidur tenangnya, dalam setiap untaian maaf pada sang kakak yang mungkin akan tersenyum perih melihatnya. Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, dia tak bisa menjadi apapun yang mereka harapkan, anak yang sempurna, adik yang baik, sahabat yang setia. Dia jauh dari itu semua. Dia hanya manusia gagal yang terlanjur rusak. Dan sekarang dia malah menyukai laki-laki. Sial, apa otaknya itu memang tak berguna. Apa hatinya itu memang sudah rusak. Kenapa tak ada satupun hal benar yang bisa Sehun lakukan.

.

Perlahan Sehun melepas tautan tangannya, berdiri kaku dan menatap perban baru yang melilit tangan Yeri dengan getir. Andai ingatan Yeri kembali, andai Luhan hyung masih ada, andai waktu itu Sehun saja yang menjemput kedua orang tua Yeri, mungkin ini semua tidak akan berakhir berantakan semacam ini. Dia akan bahagia melihat Yeri tersenyum bersama Luhan hyung meskipun Sehun yang tidak akan berada di dunia dan mendekam dalam dingin tanah pemakaman. Ya, mungkin akan seperti itu namun kemungkinan yang coba dia bayangkan itu tidaklah akan terwujud. Tidak mungkin, tidak akan pernah bisa. Yang ada hanya Sehun yang akan semakin terpuruk dengan keadaan yang tak pernah bisa lebih baik di setiap harinya. Sehun terjebak, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kehidupannya, kehidupan Yeri, serta kehidupan Luhan hyung yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

.

"Aku akan kembali." Bisik Sehun pada Yeri yang tengah tertidur pulas, setidaknya Sehun masih waras. Dia masih bisa melindungi Yeri semampu yang Sehun bisa, setidaknya Sehun akan menepati janjinya walapun sekarang dia tengah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta meski pada seseorang yang tak semestinya. Setidaknya hari ini dan hari selanjutnya dia masih bisa melihat wajah Kim Jongin yang kini menjadi candunya tanpa sebab.

.

Ya, setidaknya Sehun harus bersyukur dengan itu semua bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar merasa sudah begitu lama tidak merasa begitu tertekan semacam ini, berjalan tak tentu arah, mengumpat siapapun yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya, mencari gara-gara tanpa sebab dan berakhir di sudut gang menerima semua pukulan yang makin membuatnya terkekeh pias. Jongin merasakan sakit menderu sekujur tubuhnya, matanya bahkan sudah terasa perih karena darah yang sukarela luruh pada pelupuk matanya yang membengkak sebab tak luput dari hantaman. Jongin begitu kacau, dan pasrah menerima semua pukulan itu hanyalah manifestasi yang bisa dia lakukan setelah puas menghantam satu dari anggota mereka hingga tak sadarkan diri tanpa alasan.

.

"Sial, tinggalkan pecundang ini!" setelah puas, gerombolan manusia itu meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tanpa berperasaan. Menendang tubuhnya sekali lagi dengan tawa menggema mereaka atas kemenangan mutlak lantas menghilang dalam rintik hujan yang beranjak jatuh dari paraduan nyaman sang awan.

.

Kim Jongin, pemuda menyedihkan itu masih sadar sepenuhnya hanya saja dia benar-benar tak bertenaga bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata. Dia biarkan angin mencabik luka disekujur tubuhnya, dia persilahkan rintik hujan melipat gandakan kesakitan ditubuhnya dalam tangis yang terbendung lagi. Dia benar-benar hancur hanya karena satu perempuan yang dia jaga dengan segenap jiwa raga juga hatinya. Jung Krystal benar-benar menghancurkannya, betapa menyedihkan Kim Jongin yang ditakuti itu, betapa menggelikan hidupnya, kenapa dia jadi begitu lembek hanya karena seorang perempuan? Kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari mini market saat melihat segerombolan manusia memaki pengendara sepeda motor ugal-ugalan yang tak memakai helm. Pengendara itu Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang bersahabat dengan Jongin. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa wajahnya tampak begitu kawatir?

.

"Sial! Kau cari mati hah!" satu dari mereka tak terima, motor Chanyeol telah terhenti paksa karena tergelincir aspal basah yang masih di guyur hujan namun tampaknya Chanyeol lebih gusar pada sesuatu yang entah bagaimana ikut mengganggu Sehun tanpa sadar. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa meladeni kalian bangsat!" dan suara geram kemarahan Chanyeol malah memperkeruh suasana. "Kau cari gara-gara dengan kami hah!" semua malah bertambah keruh dan Sehun mau tak mau melangkah mendekat.

.

"Maaf, aku akan mengganti kerugian kalian. Temanku sedang tidak waras." Sehun mengeluarkan lembar ratusan ribu won tanpa ba-bi-bu dan tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, dengan langkah cepat dia pergi meninggalkan orang-orang sialan yang menghambatnya menemukan Jongin. Kim Jongin, si dungu itu, apa yang dilakukannya di gang sempit yang pengap ini?

.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menyusul, mencoba menggapai Chanyeol yang kini berhenti mendadak saembari mengeratkan kepal tangannya. "Bangsat, apa yang kau lakukan disana Kim Jongin!"

.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersentak. seperti dibangunkan, lantas menoleh pada sosok Jongin yang tengah terkapar menyedihkan diantara tumpukan sampah dengan wajah kacau balau. Sungguh, Sehun tak pernah meyangka akan menemukan Jongin dengan kondisi semacam ini. "Jong─"

.

"Hei… Park," Jongin tidak bergerak, gambaran langit yang telah menghitam dihadapannya cukup membuat otaknya yang bergemuruh mereda. Dengan rintik hujan serta suara mesin yang menjadi musik di telinganya yang berdenging serta suara kucing yang mengeong agak memelas, ada bau menyengat diantara darah yang bercampur air hujan diwajahnya namun Jongin lebih membenci bau rumah sakit yang kini terbayang olehnya. "Kapan kau mau pergi? Jangan belagak lemah dan bangunlah idiot!"

.

Suara Chanyeol yang penuh kekhawatiran membuat senyum lembut terlukis singkat diwajah kuyunya. "Sebentar lagi." Jawab Jongin lemah.

.

"Kau boleh di sini selama yang kau suka. Tidak ada bedanya buatku." Chanyeol mendekat, seperti hendak memaki Jongin dengan semua kosa-kata mutiara yang selama bertahun-tahun ia tempa bersama sang sahabat, sampai tangannya mengusap rambut lepek Jongin yang basah oleh hujan serta darah, Jongin sama sekali tak beraksi; hanya mengeryit kesakitan, menutup mata dan pingsan.

.

Chanyeol gemetar tiba-tiba. Dia ambruk, lembek seperti kantung kopi yang tertusuk. Ketika dia panic dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Jongin yang sama sekali tak bergerak dengan wajah bersimbah darah Sehun hadir mengoyak kesadarannya. "Kita harus membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

Kenangan indah itu tak ubahnya salju yang mencair pada kulit, Seperti cinta pertama yang kelak akan dia lupakan dan berganti dengan cinta lain. Namun, semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin. Saat dia jatuh cinta, dia melihat matahari tersenyum begitu cerah dan hangat tiba-tiba menyelubingi hatinya padahal suhu tengah mencaapai minus satu derajat. Disaat dia baru saja merayakan kelulusan bersama Chanyeol sang sahabat. Di hari bersalju yang selalu Jongin kenang menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

Hari dimana dia bertemu dengan malaikat paling cantik yang membuat hatinya berdesir lembut tiap Jongin menyerukan namanya dalam setiap doa.

.

Jung Krystal, gadis tercantik yang begitu saja membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

Chanyeol melangkah kea rah komples rumah mereka, mengambil arah jalan setapak taman. "Mau menjenguk Namo di rumah sakit. Mau ikut?"

.

Jongin terkekeh menghalau dingin yang kian menusuk kulitnya. "Apa pikirannya sudah jernih?"

.

Chanyeol mengendik. "Tidak, dia masih seperti sebelumnya, kurasa."

.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut, menjenguk orang gegar otak sepertinya membuatku stress. Waktu itu bahkan dia mengira aku ibunya dan memintaku untuk mendongeng untuknya." Jongin menggerutu mengingat kejadian itu.

.

"Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai jahil tak luput dari wajah menyebalkannya.

.

Ya, kuceritakan saja tentang dongeng pangeran dan katak yang saling bertukar peran untuk mendapatkan seorang putri yang tulus mencintainya. Tapi, sudahlah. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin menjenguknya. Nanti juga dia sembuh sendiri."

.

"Hey, mana ada dongeng seperti itu?!" Chanyeol memprotes namun Jongin tak ambil pusing, dia lebih tertarik pada penjual roti ikan yang berada tiga meter dari hadapan. Sial, suhu semakin dingin saja. Akan jauh lebih baik jika membeli satu atau tiga roti ikan hangat untuk dia kunyah daripada mebicarakan hal tak berguna bersama Chanyeol.

.

Melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja memprotes dongeng konyolnya, Jongin menatap penjual roti ikan itu harap-harap cemas. Antrianya bukan main panjang dan Jongin berharap dia masih kebagian. "Hey, kau serius mau mengantri di udara yang dingin seperti ini. Ayo pergi saja, aku sudah kedinginan bodoh."

.

Jongin berdesis kesal, serius kalau Park Chanyeol itu bukan sahabatnya mungkin sudah lama dia menendang wajah menyebalkannya itu tanpa sungkan. "Cerewet, pulang saja sendiri kalau tidak mau menunggu!"

.

Chanyeol mengumpat, pergi tanpa memandang Jongin dan menghilang beberapa menit kemudian. Lantas, disinilah Jongin sekarang. Menunggu dengan cemas semoga penjual roti ikan itu berbaik hati menyisakan sedikit dagangannya untuk dia kunyah. Jongin ingin sekali makan itu, ingin sekali tidak tahu kenapa. Namun, setelah mendapat beberapa buah di tambah bonus karena Jongin adalah pelanggan terakhirnya roti-roti ikan yang hangat dan manis itu malah jatuh pada tanah berbalut salju tanpa bisa Jongin cegah.

.

Ya Tuhan, sialan!

.

"Kalian yang disana! Jangan bergerak bocah sialan!" Jongin berlari kesetanan mengejar bocah-bocah kecil yang bermain salju tak tahu aturan hingga mengakibatkan roti-roti ikannya menjadi korban. Bertepatan itu, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Jongin lembut. "Apa hah! Aku ada urusan dengan bocah-bocah nakal itu sia─"

.

Seulas senyum tercantik itu membuat Jongin tertegun, makiannya tertelan dengan otomatis dan dia sukses membeku ditempat. "Aku hanya mau membagi roti ikan ini denganmu, kau seperti sangat menginginkannya."

.

Suaranya begitu lembut, begitu manis, begitu menghipnotis kewarasan Jongin telak. "uh, ya.. apa?"

.

Dan tawa renyah yang menyusul dengan gurat merona indah yang membuat wajah itu bertambah cantik berjuta kali lipat membuat Jongin tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan. "Jadi, apa kau mau?"

.

Jongin masih membeku, kata-kata bahkan tak mau keluar dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk idiot untuk mengiyakan.

.

Satu buah roti ikan sudah ditangannya,

.

Sepasang tangan mereka juga saling bersentuhan,

.

Seulas tawa indah semakin membuat Jongin jatuh kepayahan,

.

Detik itu, dimana dia menerima sebuah roti hangat dengan senyum cantik gadis paling baik hati yang pernah Jongin temui di sepenggal hidup indahnya dia tahu apa yang tengah menjalar naik dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku Jung Krystal, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jongin-ah."

.

Dia jatuh cinta, pada Jung Krystal dan kebaikan yang sungguh kecil namun begitu tak terkira bagi Jongin saat itu.

.

Jung Krystal, cinta pertama yang begitu berharga baginya.

.

.

.

.

 **[ a/n : karena ini ada dua versi, jadi versi yang ini akan di up setelah satu hari penayangan ff sebelah. Terimakasih sudah menemani saya, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca ff saya, terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih mau bertahan bersama saya. Terimakasih banyak.]**


End file.
